Second Chance
by theyhadadate
Summary: Cassie Brown is just your normal, adopted girl. But when the family she knew dies and her real one surfaces, what happens? Especially when she finds Flynn's office and falls in love with a certain program? AU. Rating change b/c of certain chapters.
1. Prologue

**So, like I did say, I was planning on writing another story! :D Yay for the magic fingers! :P**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* NO ITS NOT MINE! :P  
**

_1984_

_ "Just a little more, ma'am! She's crowning!" The doctor, in his sickly green scrubs, waiting by the end of the table to catch the young newborn. _

_ The woman in labor screamed in agonizing pain. Flashes of red appeared before her eyes. Where was her husband? He was supposed to drop their son off at her parents' house then come and be with her. _

_ "Almost there! Just a few more good pushes!" Just then a man burst through the door. He was panting, hair askew. He looked over at the woman lying on the bed._

_ "I'm so sorry I'm late!" He ran over to be by her side._

_ "You're never on time for anything, sweetie." She stuck out her tongue at him and grimaced as another wave of pain hit her. "How much longer?" she gasped._

_ "One last good push, ma'am, and she'll be out!" The moaning cry of the woman echoed throughout the room. And above it all, the melodic cry of newborn rose. "Congratulations, it's a girl."_

_ The man smiled lovingly at the woman. "Look… look at what we made." The woman sighed in relief and pure love. The squalling newborn was placed into the arms of the sweat-drenched mother. The mother smiled down on the child._

_ "Hello there, dear." She looked up at her husband in pure love and joy. He bent down to kiss her lips gently. The new father smiled down on his tiny daughter and lifted her into his arms._

_ "It's okay. I've got you, Daddy's got you." _

**So, what do you think? Review, like, love, hate, hug, kiss, poke, etc. :D**_  
_


	2. Graves

***sniffle* I'm glad you guys like this! This one could get really long though. And I have a knack for tearing my main characters to pieces, so don't hate me! Cause I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish.  
**

_2010_

Cassie stood, staring at the freshly buried graves. The names gleamed in the late October sun.

_Wendla Marie Mortiz-Brown_

_Beloved mother, wife, sister, daughter, friend_

_1968-2010_

_Liir Carlisle Travers Brown_

_Beloved father, husband, brother, son, friend_

_1960-2010_

She knelt down and brushed some dirt off of the tombstone. The hem of her black lace dress brushed the ground. Tears threatened to spill out from underneath her thick lashes. Cassie shook her head, her brown-blonde hair floating in the wind.

With a sigh, she stood. There was nothing left for her here, anyways. She turned away from the graves and headed back down the hill. It had been three weeks since her parents were killed in a car crash in London. She remembered how she reacted when she heard the news.

_"Miss Brown?" A policeman stood at her door._

_ "Yes, that's me. Can I help you officer?" _

_ "My condolences. Your parents, Liir and Wendla Brown, were killed in a car accident in London. Their bodies are being brought home as we speak." Cassie's legs buckled, and she fainted._

Cassie sighed as she left her sweater on the cream chair in the living room. Her parents had willed the house to her, so she had some place to sleep now. Along with the house, her parents had willed every cent they had to Cassie. She had lost her job five months ago, working as a secretary at some big shot company. At least she had the old house. It was a beautiful three bedroom house. White picket fence, perfectly trimmed bushes, a flower garden, large backyard, right on the water. It was almost a good thing that her parents were filthy rich.

"What do I do now, Mom and Dad?" she whispered as she ran her fingers over an old picture. It was one from when Cassie was ten. They had been at the zoo, in front of the monkey exhibit. Cassie was laughing, hair in little braids. Her mother, Wendla, was standing next to her, curly red hair flying everywhere. She had her hand in front of her face. Liir, her father, was squatting next to Cassie, black hair a ruffled mess. The held back tears finally pushed their way under the thick lashes and coursed down Cassie's face in rivers.

She turned away sadly. Then a small box on the table caught her eye. Cassie frowned, then remembered. It was her parents' stuff from their trip. She walked over to the box and opened it. Inside, there was their camera, their clothes, their stuff. Cassie shifted through it all. At the bottom she found a small envelope. She frowned and opened it. Inside there was a folded, wrinkled document, and a letter. She opened the document first.

_Cassandra Valerie Canas Flynn_

_April 16__th__, 1984, 4:44 in the afternoon_

_Jordan Canas and Kevin Flynn_

Cassie frowned, confused. Her last name was Brown. But that was her first and middle name on there, as well as her birthday and time. She opened the letter with trembling, nervous hands.

_Dear Cassandra,_

_ I hope you aren't mad at me and your father. We didn't ever want to tell you. But we realize now that you deserve a right to know. You're adopted. When you were one, your mother died in a car accident. Your father couldn't raise two children alone while being a CEO, so he put you up for adoption. _

_ Your father and I loved you from first sight, so we adopted you. We love you, Cass. We hope you know that. But now, it's time for you to find your real family._

_ Love always,_

_ Mom and Dad_

Cassie gasped. Adopted? How could they not tell her? This was HER life! Resentment welled up in her chest, then died. She needed to find her family. Apparently, she had a sibling out there.

"To Google," Cassie muttered under her breath.

Sam moaned. He was stuck in yet another meeting today. With a sigh of resignation, he put his head down upon the desk that had once been his father's. It had been three months since he and Quorra had returned from the Grid. Three months since he lost his father, Kevin Flynn, for a second time. This time, permanently.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he moaned, face still on the desk.

"Trust me, your father didn't like these meetings anymore than I did. I still don't like them, for that matter." Alan Bradley stood in front of him, leaning against the door. His glasses were perched high on his nose. "Quicker you get it over with, then you don't have to deal with it. One less."

"Yeah, fine." He stood up, pushing his chair back. "Let's get this show over with."

Cassie sat at the computer, typing in. She clicked on the search box and entered her father's name. Several links popped up, and she clicked on one.

Two hours and ten articles later, Cassie sat with her head in her hands. Apparently, her father was missing, and she had a daredevil older brother named Sam. Who had taken over her father's company. Cassie muttered to herself and got up, making herself some food. She sat at the empty table, drinking some soup that her mother had made for her right before she left on that fateful trip. She got up. She needed to see if there was a phone number listed.

There was. She looked at the clock. There was still time to try and call. Cassie dialed the number.

"ENCOM, this is Jenna. How can I help you?"

Cassie gulped, taking a deep breath. "My name is Cassandra Brown. Is there any way I can talk to Mr. Flynn?"

She heard typing on the other end. "I'll need to put you on hold, Miss Brown. Hang on a second." The line trilled.

Cassie tapped her foot silently, banging it against the table leg as she span on the chair.

The line reconnected. "He is busy at the moment, but if you'd like to schedule an appointment tomorrow, you can."

"That'd be perfect."

"How about three? He's free at that time."

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you."

"Have a nice day." The line disconnected and Cassie sagged into her seat. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Jenna poked her head in Sam's door. "Mr. Flynn, you have a private meeting tomorrow with a Miss Cassandra Brown." Sam nodded and Jenna left. Alan turned to look at Sam again.

"Who's Cassandra Brown?" Sam asked himself. Alan fidgeted. He recognized the name. He and Lora were the only ones besides Jordan's parents and Kevin and Jordan who knew about Cassandra. Sam noticed. "Alan, do you know?"

"Name rings a bell. Don't recall where." Alan hoped Sam didn't pick up on his lie. He didn't.

"Alright."

Cassie was nervous. She was shaking as she looked in the mirror. Her brown-blonde hair was pinned back in twists on the side of her head. Cassie had slipped on a plain white and gray dress that fell right under her knees, and a gray short sleeved sweater. She slipped on the gray heels and grabbed her small silver bag. The woman in the mirror looked scared, blue eyes full of fear.

Cassie shook it off. And threw her heels in her bag. She laced on a pair of short boots, pulled on a pair of black leggings, and smiled. There was Cassie. She put the small bag in her motorcycle bag with a soft smile. She'd change quickly before she went up. Cassie had also shoved the documents and letter in her bag. Keys in hand, she locked her door and turned on the ignition. She threw her leg over the sleek bike and took off, towards ENCOM.

She pulled into the parking lot quietly and parked. She pulled the helmet off her head and shook her hair out. It swayed like seaweed, delicate and graceful. Cassie slipped off the boots and leggings, putting her feet back in the slate gray heels quietly. She locked her bag and left it with the helmet on the bike. There wasn't much in there anyways.

Cassie strode into the lobby quietly. She stopped in front of a desk. The secretary sat there, chewing gum. Cassie cleared her throat gently. The woman looked up. "Cassandra Brown?" Cassie nodded. "Follow me." The woman got up and walked down a hallway, Cassie not far behind. They stopped at a door and the secretary knocked on the door. An old man answered. "Cassandra Brown is here." The man waved her in.

Cassie stepped through the doors quietly. The man seemed to be maybe in his fifties, not too old. He had glasses that were perched high on his nose. His hair was blond, but it had gray as well. Blue eyes sparkled behind the glasses. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brown. Alan Bradley." Alan looked at the girl carefully.

She looked very much like Jordan Canas. Her hair, however, was a mixture of her parents', like Sam's. She had the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes, just like Kevin Flynn. But she took after Jordan incredibly. "Pleasure." She looked around.

Sam walked in the door, running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here on time, Miss Brown." Cassie looked at him.

"It's nothing, Mr. Flynn. Really. I just got here myself." Sam sighed in relief. Thank God.

"Please, sit down." Alan took a seat and turned it towards Cassie, who took the other. She fidgeted a little bit. "Why did you need to see me?" Cassie took a deep breath.

"Because of this." She pulled the documents and letter out of her bag and handed it to Sam with a shaky hand. He took them.

"So, you're telling me that I had a sister that I knew nothing about?" Sam turned to Alan. Cassie was looking at her feet. Alan sighed.

"Your father couldn't take care of both of you. He would have loved to keep you both with him, but he couldn't always rely on your grandparents or me and Lora all the time. It broke his heart to do it." Cassie sniffled. Sam handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She dabbed at her eyes. "Nice to know that they did care. My parents, I mean." Alan smiled at her.

"They loved both of you with everything." Sam nodded.

"Miss Brown…" he started.

"Cassandra. Or Cassie. Please." She kept twirling her soft hair around her finger nervously.

Sam snickered. Sounded like Dad. "Fine. Call me Sam then." Cassie nodded.

"Sam…" She fidgeted. "Where's Dad?" She looked at him with those ocean blue eyes. Sam sighed.

"He's dead."

**Hey, look, Kaeyla finally wrote a long chapter! *claps for herself* Aww no one clapping with me? :P Don't mind me, I'm high off chow mein. **

**Anyways! I want to make a shout out to xXxCastielxXx because YOU my good friend have reviewed and favorited and alerted me to the point of tears! Happy, happy, happy tears of JOY! Gotta love the great criticism! :D THANKY CHUUUUU! **

**ANYWAYS! I have a contest! In a way! Bleh. SOOO! I want you to guess who Cassie's going to fall in love with! GUESS GUESS GUESS GUESS! :D First person will get a shout out and a wonderful internet hug from me! :P**

**REVIEW PEEPS!  
**


	3. Talk

**DAMNIT! Was I that obvious? :P So the shoutouts to Pyra Sanada and xXxCastielxXx for guessing. :P Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! *raises popcorn horn* ONWARDS, HO! (This is what cheese popcorn does to you, dear readers.) Hehe don't be confused.  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh, sadly no. Just Cassie. Anything mentioned in here is also not mine, such as the things in Cassie's favorites list. I totally wish, but sadly, not meant to be.  
**

Cassie covered her mouth in shock. So now, she was an orphan. It didn't really matter though, but it still disturbed her. Her adoptive parents, dead. Mother, dead. Father, dead. All she had was the man sitting in front of her. She started to rock back and forth, whimpering. Her eyes flicked back and forth. Sam stood up, walked around the table, and wrapped his arms around his sister's heaving body. She sobbed, almost hysteric.

"Cassie… Shh…" She brushed her hair away and nodded.

"I'm alright." She stood up quickly. "I better get home. I'll see you later." She scribbled her number on the pad in front of her. "That's my cell. I better go. My bike's downstairs."

Sam felt a small smile creep over his face. "What kind?"

Two hours later, Cassie found herself sitting in a restaurant with Sam and his girlfriend, Quorra. Quorra had her hair pinned back. The waiter came by, ready to take their orders.

"I'll have…" Quorra glanced down at the menu. "The chicken pasta. Please." She smiled and handed the menu to the waiter.

Sam looked down. "Spaghetti, please. Can you add sausage?" The waiter nodded and turned to Cassie.

She smiled. "Cheese ravioli, please. But could you substitute the marinara for pomodoro, please?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. Your food will be out shortly." The waiter strode away with the menus. Sam turned to his sister.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other. Right?" Cassie nodded to him. Quorra was fiddling with the fork.

"I suppose." Cassie folded her hands and leaned forward on the table. "What do you want to know?"

Sam smiled. "Everything."

Cassie groaned. "Fine. My name is Cassandra Valerie Moritz Brown." Sam grimaced slightly. "Don't worry, I'll start using my real name. Anyways, I was born on April sixteenth, nineteen eighty four, at four forty-four in the afternoon. My favorite color is blue, favorite movie is Rocky Horror Picture Show, my favorite song is Whispering from Spring Awakening." She smiled.

"Hm. I wouldn't peg you as a Rocky Horror fan. Keep going." Sam was leaning towards her.

"Okay. My favorite musicals are Wicked, Spring Awakening, Guys and Dolls, Hairspray, West Side Story, and Into the Woods. Favorite play, Our Town. Favorite soda is… uh… root beer." She laughed. "There's a lot of other stuff, but that covers some of it."

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Just then, the food came out.

Cassie lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Sam had told her a lot of things, but she knew nothing of how her dad died or where he disappeared to. Nothing at all. He refused to tell her.

"For your own good," he had said. Why though? Cassie sat up, shaking her head. She got out of her bed and stumbled downstairs. She needed something.

Cassie warmed up some tea, and padded off to the office, warming her hands on the tea. Steam rose from it in swirls of heat. Cassie sat in the chair and looked up her dad.

Sam lay in his bed, staring out the window. He felt Quorra turn over next to him, and sighed. It was still strange knowing he had a younger sister. He had always wanted a younger sibling. But Cassie was independent already. She didn't really need him.

Sam rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Quorra. He changed quietly, leaving a note for Quorra telling her that he was going for a ride and that he'd have his phone. He grabbed the keys for the Ducati and walked out into the chilled morning air.

Cassie had told him where her house was. He rode off in that direction. Maybe he just needed to talk to her for a little bit. He hadn't really had anyone he could trust.

Cassie had one hand to her head. It was now three in the morning, and she had been reading through dozens upon dozens of articles on her dad. She stood up, yawning and stretching her arms out. Then the doorbell rang.

She trudged to the door, rubbing her eyes. Sam smiled when she opened the door. Cassie laughed weakly and gave him a one armed hug.

"What are you doing here, Sam? It's like, three in the morning."

"Just came to talk." He walked inside. Cassie shut the door and locked it.

"Sit down, sit down." He did and she plopped down next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sam took a deep breath. "About what happened to Dad."

**My ability to write cliffhangers makes me laugh... This is more of a filler chapter and a getting to know you chapter than anything. Anyways! I do have several things I am considering. This isn't going to be a romance/finding yourself fic completely. Trust me. I know how to mess with my characters. So...**

**PLEASE! If you want a say in the story, I'm putting up a poll for the antagonist you guys would like to see in the story! PLEASE PLEASE vote! :D **

**Review, vote, etc please! Love ya guys! MWAHHHHH!  
**


	4. Light

**Well, I haven't had a chance to check the poll yet... But I'm going to leave it up until the end of the week and see the results. I can probably write the next chapter without needing to know who the antagonist is, but I really really do need you guys to vote! I have ideas for each choice, so that's not a problem to me, not much at least. So... PLEASE VOTE!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish. Only thing that's mine is Cassie. And the OCs in the next chapter.  
**

Sam had left around three thirty. He promised to call often and that they'd see each other as much as possible. Cassie sighed. She didn't feel like sleeping now. She didn't believe Sam's story, that her Dad died in an accident on his way to reunite with Sam, and possibly Cassie, if he had lived. She saw his nostril flaring and his cheek twitching. Tell tale signs of a lie. Cassie had had so much experience with liars and people who would try to take advantage of her.

She walked back to her computer quietly. Opening the window she had shrunk when Sam got here, she copied down the address to the arcade that used to be her father's. She ran upstairs to get changed. Cassie dug through her drawers and found a pair of black pants that clung to her legs but allowed her to be flexible. She pulled on a white tank top, and over that a long sleeved midnight blue shirt. She retrieved her black hoodie from the kitchen and tugged it on. Cassie combed back her hair, pinning it behind her ears.

Cassie shoved the address in her pocket. She sang to herself as she pulled on her calf high black boots. She stood up, slightly wobbly. She shook herself. She needed to find out the truth. Cassie hated being lied to. She took a few more sips of her now cold tea and threw a piece of bread in her mouth.

Cassie stumbled out the door into the biting cold air. She tugged her helmet over her head, and drove off a minute later, rumbling through the streets with fervor.

Sam had gone back home. But he couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that Cassie didn't believe him. He just hoped she didn't do something stupid. But then he remembered that she was his sister. And he did a lot of pretty stupid things. He'd probably be sitting here a year from now if he tried to name all the really stupid things he had done.

He groaned. He'd worry about it in the morning. After a few hours of sleep.

Cassie's bike rumbled quietly through the abandoned section of town. Her eyes flicked around. She was kind of scared. It looked pretty dirty and grimy out here. She bit her lip and rode on. She passed shuttered buildings.

There it was. The lights were all off. Cassie slowed to a stop and sat, staring at Flynn's Arcade. She could see the cracks running on the sides of the building.

"Well, I can't go in. There's got to be a security code or something on here." She walked up to the gates. They were unlocked. She pushed on the door. It swung open slowly. She didn't hear an alarm. She looked at the panel. DISABLED, it read. She shrugged. Maybe Sam had been in here earlier, before he came to see her. Yeah. That's it. He was here earlier.

Cassie flicked on a switch quietly. The machines whirled to life and music started to echo through the building. It was almost ghostly, seeing the plastic tarps over the games billow and sway. Cassie walked through the aisle in front of her. She stopped in front of the last game in the very front of the arcade. She laughed gently. Once upon a time, her father walked through this same aisle. Most likely her mom as well. It brought a soft smile to her lips.

TRON, the machine read. Cassie reached into her jacket pocket and found a quarter. She bent down and put the quarter in the slot. It fell out onto the floor. Cassie frowned. Picked up the quarter. Tried the other side. It fell out again. Then she noticed it.

It looked like the dust had been moved. Cassie looked up in wonder. The machine could be moved! She stood up quickly and pushed on it. It didn't budge. Maybe the other side. She walked around the front of it and pushed. It slowly started to slide and turn sideways. A smile spread over her face.

There was a door behind it. A broken one, albeit. Cassie stepped through it. She pulled out her phone and used it as a flashlight. There was a set of stairs to the left. Cassie shined the light on it. There was another door there, and it was unlocked. The lock lay on the ground. She tiptoed down the steps, almost slipping. She grabbed the wall to stead herself. Cassie placed her hand on the handle, chipped paint falling off it onto the floor.

She pulled open the door quietly. It creaked. Cassie stepped inside. It looked like an office. She shined the light around. There was a corkboard on the wall. There were pictures hanging. She noticed one in particular. It was of a man laughing and holding a little girl in his arms, a blonde woman holding a slightly older little boy in her arms, smiling and leaning on the man. Cassie gingerly took the picture and looked at the back.

_Me, Cassandra, Sam, and Jordan, April 16__th__, 1985_

Cassie stared at it, not daring to move. That… That was her. The little girl was her. She was in her father's arms. And her mom… Her mom was beautiful. And that was Sam! Her fingers gently caressed the photo. Her fingers lingered on her parents, mostly. A sad smile graced her lips. Cassie gently placed the photo back on the board and went to look at the rest of the room. She saw it. It looked very much like a desk. But she saw green writing moving on it. It moved and wiggled like little bugs. Cassie took a step forward to look at it and placed a hand on the chair. It squeaked and turned to face her, waiting.

She sat down in the chair, placing her phone on the other desk to the side. She looked at the writing. It seemed to be some kind of program. Luckily, Cassie was a decent hacker. She typed in a few codes and got whatever this was to open a folder. Her fingers flew across the board like lightning. They danced a wild dance on the smooth board. More writing popped up on the screen. Cassie leaned in a little and read the message:

**Digitization Process: Y/N _ _**

Cassie shrugged. "What do I have to lose, really…" She hit Y.

The world exploded in a burst of blue-white light.

**Do I enjoy writing these? HELLLLLLL YEAH! :D**

**I'm sorry. I had my shots and my mom had to hold me down. I'm slightly delirious. Plus I had an asthma attack after, so I'm not exactly in a normal state of mind. :P**

**SO... Vote, review, love, idc. :D  
**


	5. Family

**Yay. One vote. :/ Really people? :'(**

**Disclaimer: Tis not mine, only Melchior, and Lorena, who is introduced next chapter.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I gasped. All the air was knocked out of me. I grabbed the table to steady myself. I blinked. The green writing had disappeared off of it. Strange. I tucked my hair back behind my ear. It felt wrong. Something just felt truly wrong in here. I stood up and went to grab my phone. I frowned. It was gone. But it was just there a second ago…

I dropped to my knees, searching under the desk. Maybe I dropped it. After about ten minutes of searching, I couldn't find it. This didn't make any sense. I should just go home. I turned around and headed straight back out the door.

The arcade seemed different. The machines seemed almost… alien. The air felt heavier. I walked out of the door and nearly fainted.

Have you ever seen a skyscraper? Imagine _every _building like that, everything glowing. I put my hand on the wall, shaking badly. Where was I? What was going on? I looked to the right, trying to see if there was anything else. Maybe I was dreaming. I pinched myself.

"OW!" My voice echoed down the streets. I rubbed my arm. Stupid move, Cass, stupid. Real stupid.

I heard it. The low growl of a motorcycle, or something like that. My head whipped to the left. I saw it.

It looked like a cycle of some kind, one the concealed the rider. It was a streak of gleaming white. It stopped right in front of the arcade. I took a few steps back. The top retracted off of the cycle. The rider got out. They had on a dark helmet. I held my breath, trying to be utterly silent. They turned their head towards me and their helmet seemed to disappear, allowing me to get a good look at them.

He was tall, pretty athletically built. He had dark gray eyes, and pitch black hair. He stepped forward, towards me. I stayed as still as possible.

"I can tell you're there." His eyes bore into my face.

I took a timid step forward. "Oh." My hand stayed against the wall to help steady myself. "Well, here I am."

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed as he seemed to examine me. "What's your designation?"

"You mean my name?" I frowned.

I heard a low gasp of air leave his mouth. "_User…_"

"Excuse me?" My left hand landed on my hip. "What's that?"

He shook his head angrily. His hair swept across his face. "What's your name." His arms crossed.

My eyebrows rose. "What's _yours_?" A smirk grew on his face.

"Damn. Like your style." He laughed. "My name's Melchior. There. Tell me yours."

I shrugged. "Nice name." I bit my lip. What name do I say to this total stranger? "Cassandra Flynn." Saying it felt just right. Melchior's eyes widened.

"Did you say Flynn?" I nodded. "You need to come with me." He looked around nervously and handed me a stick. "Take this and follow me."

I frowned. It looked like a silver stick. "Um, what do I do with this?"

Melchior sighed and took it from me. He squeezed it and suddenly it formed one of those cycles. My mouth dropped and he laughed at it. "Just follow me."

And I did. It was amazing, riding this. It felt different from a motorcycle, smoother somehow. Melchior turned onto a bridge, me trailing right behind him.

_Sam's POV_

I lay in bed, Quorra awake next to me. She looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong, Sam?" She had her head turned towards me, her short hair sticking up in tufts.

"I have a feeling Cassie didn't believe me." I stared at the ceiling. Quorra placed her hand on my chest.

"I'm sure she did." She smiled reassuringly. Hard to believe it'd only been three months since we had escaped CLU and the Grid.

"I'll call her later." I rolled out of bed. "I need to go to ENCOM today. Stupid meeting." Quorra chuckled sweetly.

"It'll be alright." Her hand rested on my arm. "It'll be over soon."

"Which one, adjusting to the sister and convincing her that Dad died in an accident, keeping her away from the Grid, or the meeting?"

She smiled. "All three." She kissed me.

_Cassie's POV_

We pulled into a garage. I threw my leg over the cycle, and it collapsed back into a stick thing. Melchior motioned for me to take it.

"Keep it. It might come in handy soon enough." He walked over to a slightly raised platform. "Come on." I hesitantly picked up the baton and slipped it into my pocket. I stepped onto the platform and it started to rise. I wobbled.

"What's going on?" I looked confusedly at Melchior. His eyes seemed to be locked in place. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Melchior?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." The platform stopped in a room. A man sat on the floor, meditating. Melchior walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear. The man nodded. The other man stood up and Melchior backed up a little bit. I started to bite my lip nervously.

The man turned around. He had blue eyes. The same blue eyes as Sam. As… as me. He looked at Melchior. "Who is this?"

Melchior looked flustered. "She said her name was Cassandra Flynn."

The man's face lit up. He turned to me. "Cassandra?" I grimaced.

"Cassie. But yeah. That's me." The man took a step closer. "Who are you?"

A smile spread over his face. "I'm your dad."

**Eek, family reunion! xD**

**Anyways, I hate to do this. I don't like setting these. But at this point I think I might have to. I really am not sure who to place as the antagonist in this fic, so...**

**I won't update again until I get enough votes on the poll. I have ONE vote. Come on you guys! :'( As soon as I get about 20-25 votes, I'll go ahead and work on and publish the next chapter. Sorry guys...**

**Pleaseee review and do vote.  
**


	6. Mistake

**Ahhhhhhh I give in. 7 is good enough for me to update ONE chapter. But seriously, I need more votes! I got a tie between choices! Vote! Or this story will land in development hell! :O**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine, I wish though.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

My jaw dropped. But Sam… He had said Dad was dead… What was going on?

"B-but… Sam t-told me you w-were d-dead…" I stuttered incoherently.

"Did he now?" Dad frowned. "I'm still alive, kiddo, as you can tell."

"How?" I waved my hand vaguely. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Melchior sat on the couch and kicked his feet up onto the arms. "This'll be interesting." Dad shot a dark glare at him. "Just saying, Flynn."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you, Melchi." Melchior turned dark red.

"Don't call me that, Flynn."

_Sam's POV_

I groaned and put my head down on my desk. That meeting was hell. All I heard was complaints about where we were and what kind of money we were making. I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up and Alan stood, leaning against the door.

"Enjoying the meetings?" He smirked.

"Nice, Alan, real nice." I stood up with a heaving sigh. "I think I'm going to head home. Go see Cassie, maybe."

"Trust me, I don't like these early early morning meetings anymore than you do." He yawned and sat down in one of the chairs.

_Cassie's POV_

I sat on one of the seats, Melchior reclining on the couch. Dad stood.

"Cassie, this is the Grid." And then he launched into a whole story of being digitized and everything. I sat, absorbing everything.

"So, you got stuck in a digital world for twenty years?" Dad nodded. "Yikes."

"Yes. Trust me kiddo, I would've been there for both of you." A sad look crossed his face. "Are you mad at me for…" He trailed off.

I shook my head. "No. I understand. I do." And just because it felt right, I stood up and hugged him tight. I felt him stiffen, then hug me back. I sighed. "How do we get back now?"

Dad looked at me. "Why such a rush? You could stay for a bit."

I shook my head. "I need to find a job, Dad."

He smiled. "You called me Dad."

I raised an eyebrow. "You _are _my Dad, aren't you?"

"Damn right, kiddo." He patted my hair. "Go rest a little. You still have about twelve hours before the Portal closes. I'll find some food."

"Wait. What? Portal closes? Dad?"

"Yeah. I got lucky to get your brother and Quorra out."

I'm so confused. He never mentioned Sam or Quorra in his narrative. I shake my head. This is too much to process in twenty minutes. I think my head is going to explode or something. My hand flies to my temple. "What do you mean, you were lucky to get Sam and Quorra out?"

Dad frowned. "They didn't tell you?"

I lost it. "They told me you died in a freaking car accident! They never brought up the Grid or programs or anything else! I just met Sam yesterday!" I fell onto my knees, breathing heavily. "I don't even know who I am anymore," I choked out. My eyes filled with tears. No. I would NOT cry.

Dad kneeled down next to me. I heard footsteps near me and Melchior appeared on my right side. Both of them had their hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright, Cassie." Dad squeezed my shoulder. "I'll go find some food. You need to eat." He stood up and stroked my hair again. I heard him walk away. Melchior patted my shoulder again.

"Come on. You can go lay down for a bit." He helped me up and pulled me towards another hallway.

_Sam's POV_

Quorra stood in front of one of the games. I smiled. Taking her back to the arcade allowed her to enjoy herself, while letting me look around. I walked to the front and moved TRON. The door behind, open. I groaned.

"Quorra… I think she was here." My hand rested on the door. She joined me and held my other hand.

"She probably left." She smiled reassuringly.

I stepped in and looked at the other door. It looked unmoved. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. The other door's closed." I squeezed Quorra's hand. "It's really way too early for us to be out here. Let's go home." She nodded and we walked out of the arcade.

_Cassie's POV_

I lie on the bed, hand over my eyes. Melchior told me this was the room Sam had stayed in for a brief time when he was here. I had ten hours until the Portal closed. Ten hours to get myself out. Ten hours to get Dad out. Ten hours to return to the drudgery and monotony of life. I heard a knock on trhe door. I threw the pillow over my face.

"Come in," I mumbled. I heard the door open and footsteps approach. I heard something being placed on the dresser next to me.

"Cassie, do you want to talk?" Dad's voice sounded concerned. I sat up, putting the pillow behind me.

"No. Not really. I just want to get home."

**Oh, BTW I'm going to start switching POVs and also going back and forth from 1st to 3rd. Just cause sometimes one style suits a certain scene better. :)**

**I'm working on the whatchacall... The formspring/tumblrr thing. :P **

**I will update again when the poll hits 15. Fair enough?  
**

**Review! Vote!  
**


	7. Away

**Grrrrr I gave into temptation. DX Oh wells. As a reward of ten votes, I'm publishing. Plus, I need reviews. I'm like, running on empty here people!**

**Disclaimer: I really hate writing disclaimers. NO.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

Dad had finally coaxed me into coming out and sitting with him and Melchior to eat. I didn't really eat, I just shoved the food around to look like I ate it. Dad and Melchior kept trying to keep up a conversation.

"So Cassie… You go to college?" Dad smiled at me.

"Yeah. Full ride to USC on a theatre major." I looked up. Dad was beaming.

"Just like your mother. She was a performer." He sighed. "So. Husband? Kids?" He looked hopeful.

"Ha, no. Neither of those. My last boyfriend cheated and still calls me. He thinks he's going to get me back." I shook my head. "He's an idiot."

Dad looked slightly disappointed. "Between you and Sam, I don't think I'll have any grandkids…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, Sam'll probably beat me to it with Quorra."

"Whoa. Those two got together?" I nodded. "Eh. I guess it was going to happen." He looked down at his food, then back up at me.

"Nice, Dad." I laughed gently and went back to picking at my food. "Dad. What was Mom like?"

Dad put down his fork. "She was beautiful. Smart. Funny. An amazing performer. You had to have gotten those from her, because I can't sing, kiddo. She loved you and Sam dearly." I nodded.

"I wish I knew her."

"I wish that too, Cassie. I wish that too."

_Sam's POV_

I didn't trust the evidence at the arcade. So, I drove to Cassie's house. It was late, but I figured I might as well check. I pulled up and got out of the car. The lights were all off. Maybe, she really was asleep.

I heard a motorcycle behind me. It was Quorra. "Why are you here, Sam?"

I smirked, not turning to face her. "I thought you were asleep. I just came to see if she was alright."

Quorra walked to my side and placed her hand on my arm. "She's fine, Sam, really. Letr her sleep. We'll see her later."

"Fine, fine, fine." I walked back over to the car. "You going to take the bike?" She nodded. "Let's go."

_Cassie's POV_

Dad had Melchior help suit me up. He said it'll be safer, and I'll blend in better. I pulled my hair back. Thank god for the just in case hair tie. Dad had a plan.

"Listen. I'm going to send you and Melchior into the city. You can cut across to the Sea of Simulation if you go this way." He pointed something out on the map. "It's easier. Avoid going near the Arena. That means you, Melchior." Melchior turned dark red. "Lorena will be here to help you two."

"Lorena?" Melchior sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Melchi, your Lorena." Dad chuckled as Melchior turned an even darker shade of red. I heard a cycle rev. "She's here." He looked at me. "You may want to shield your eyes. Whenever they reunite…" Dad shuddered.

The platform rose. A female program stood on it, arms crossed, weight on her right leg. Melchior smiled hugely. "Lorena!" He ran over to her. Lorena wrapped her arms around him and they started to kiss and grope each other. I gagged. Dad snickered.

"Told you so, kiddo."

Lorena looked like she was maybe a little taller than me. She had dark red hair and I think I saw gray-blue eyes. She and Melchior finally pulled away. "Melchior. I've missed you." She had a sweet voice that sounded like it could be very sharp. She noticed me. "You must be Cassie." She put her hand out. "Lorena." I shook her hand. She turned to Dad. "Are we ready?" Dad nodded.

"Be safe, Cassie." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

I pulled away. "Dad, aren't you coming with me?" I looked at him. I could feel it. The building of the tears.

He shook his head. "As soon as I step on the Grid, they will all be after me. You have a better chance of getting home. Please tell your brother I love him." I saw him struggling not to cry as well.

I nodded. "I promise." I threw my arms around him again. "I love you Dad," I whispered.

He nodded and squeezed me. "I love you too, Cassie. Now go." He pushed me a little bit. I joined Lorena and Melchior on the platform.

The last thing I saw of my Dad was him wiping his face and staring at me.

**Blah blah blah. I'm totally making them sing Totally Fucked in a few chapters. It'll make me feel better. :P**

**ANYWAYS! Seriously. Vote. Or no updatey. I'll update once more at 13. Fair?**

**Review! Vote! Hit me with a cannon of love for the story!  
**


	8. Meeting

**GOOD JOB PEOPLE! :D 14! :D You took me out of my "funk". **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

Lorena led us through the city. It was breathtaking, really. The lights and the buildings… They were indescribable. Melchior rode next to Lorena. I could hear them talking. I just tuned it out. Inside, I was hurting. I wanted Dad to come home with me. I wanted to have a family again.

Lorena yelped. "Drive faster!" she cried.

I sped up, ending up next to Melchior. I could see his face. He was terrified. "What's going on?" I shouted.

"Recognizer!" He swerved off to the left. I was right behind him. Lorena drove ahead of us. I heard her cry out. My eyes widened as I noticed more cycles in front of us.

"We need to split up! Melchior, left, Cassie, go right! Meet us at the Sea!" Lorena swerved away. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where? I swerved to the right and drove. I had no idea where I was going.

I looked back and cried out in fear. Five of the black cycles were following me, and they didn't have their covers up. I saw the one in the lead pull his disc off of his back and throw it at me.

Wait, not me. The cycle! It blew into pieces and I tumbled out onto the ground. The baton was right there. I grabbed it and started to run, pushing myself. I could hear them getting closer, closer, closer. I stumbled and fell face first onto the ground. I looked up. I was surrounded. Two of the programs got off their bikes and started towards me, hands going to the discs on their backs. I took a deep, shuddering breath. If I was going down, I was going to go down fighting. I pulled the other baton from my other leg and my disc from my back. Thankfully, Melchior had given me a crash course in fighting, and according to him and Dad, I had natural skills.

A disc flew past my face. I ducked with a yelp and threw my own. Two charged me. I used my baton to smack one of them in the face. He stumbled back. I cheered silently.

That was my mistake. A guard smacked me as I was distracted, and I landed on the ground. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. My disc and baton were knocked out of my hands. I started to edge back. No. I didn't want to die like this. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

WHIZ! The sound of a disc flying through the air and cries of pain cause my eyes to snap open. I see someone else standing over me, a disc in either hand. All the guards were derezzed. The person looked down at me and offered a hand. I took it, tentatively. I got to my feet and looked down. I dusted myself off.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay?" I looked up. It was a man. He had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was looking at me, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore now." I looked around. There was no sign of Lorena or Melchior. "Crap, crap, crap."

The program looked at me. "What is it?" I turned and looked at him. He looked slightly familiar. Just something about the eyes.

"I lost my friends." I put my face in my hands. "Oh my God, how am I going to get home?" I moaned.

"Home?" Something clicked in his eyes. "You are a User?" I nodded. "I can help you."

"Really?" He nodded. God. What was it about him? "It'd be appreciated."

He smiled. "Alright then. Let's go." He pulled out a baton of his own and it became a cycle. "By the way…"

I looked up from my cycle. "Yes?"

"My name is Tron."

_Melchior's POV_

I've failed. I repeat that to myself, in my head and from my mouth.

We have lost Cassie. We have failed. Lorena sat on the floor, head in her hands. I could tell she was angry at herself now, for suggesting that we split up.

"It's not your fault, Lo." I sit down next to her. She leans on me.

"It is. If I hadn't suggested that we split up, we would have been on the way to the portal already. I hope she's alright." I nod.

"She's a Flynn, like the Creator. She will be alright. Besides, we still have eight hours. We have time."

Lorena sighs. "I hope that she finds us."

I couldn't agree more.

_Cassie's POV_

I gasped. "I know who you are! Dad told me about you!" Tron looked at me.

"Your… Dad?" He frowned, confused.

"Yeah! Oh." I put my hand out. "My name's Cassie Flynn." His eyes widen.

"Flynn? Really?" A look of amazement crosses his face. "Then we must get out of here quickly."

"I couldn't agree more!" I jumped on the cycle and followed Tron as he drove deeper into the city.

We avoided guards upon guards. Pretty soon, Tron pulls over in a more rustic looking part of the city and gets off. I did the same. "What are we doing?" He looked at me.

"Too many guards. We'll have to wait a little bit."

I protested. "I have EIGHT, count them, EIGHT hours. Eight hours until the Portal closes and I'm trapped here like Dad."

Tron frowned. "Flynn is alive?" I nodded.

"Trust me, I was told he was dead too."

**For whoever was asking when Tron comes in, HERE YA GOOOO! :D **

**Anyways, it's finals week for me... -_- DIE FINALS DIEEEE!**

**Yeah. SO. Next update at 17. :)**

**Review! Vote if you haven't!  
**


	9. Sea

**Dear, darling readers, THIS IS BOREDOM! So I'm gonna publish, cause I'm dying of boredom. :P Anyways, I did follow through with the Tumblr and Formspring thing. So the links are on my profile and I shall post them at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly no.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

Tron led me into a packed club. The music pumped through everything, lights throbbing in time with the beat. It's amazing how many programs could be packed in one club. Tron grabbed my hand and pulled me onto another of those floating platforms.

"Where are we going?" I avoided looking at him. For some reason, he made me feel flustered.

"I help run the club sometimes. I have a room upstairs. We'll hide in there for a bit then I'll get you to your friends." I nodded. The platform shuddered to a stop and I stepped off. It's pretty simple in here. A bed, a few chairs, a table. It's mostly a neutral gray. The bed is a pure white, a white that makes me think of snow and innocence and purity.

_Flashback_

_ "Mama!" I cry out. She looks towards me with a smile on her beautiful face. Her red hair looks so out of place in this wonderland of white snow._

_ "What is it, my darling?" Wendla Brown sweeps me into her arms and throws me up in the air. I squeal with delight at being tossed into the clear air. Papa catches me and we all tumble into the snow._

_ It is the first time I feel completely free. _

I blinked. Tron stared at me. I shook my head to clear it of the memory. It was when Mama and Papa had taken me to the snow. I stumbled to a chair, plopping myself down, head in hands. I feel the soft pressure of a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I looked up. There was genuine concern on his face. I nodded.

"Just… headache. May I lie down for a few minutes?" I received a nod. I get up and nearly fall on my face. Tron catches my arm and I use him to steady myself. "I didn't know I was that disoriented…"

He led me over to the bed. I collapsed onto it, a pillow over my face. I heard a door slide shut. I sat up. My headache's gone away. But I collapsed back onto the soft bed once again.

I feel myself slipping, drifting.

_Lorena's POV_

I still felt terrible. Flynn would be ashamed of me. I lost his daughter in the Grid because I said to split up. Melchior continued to try to convince me that it wasn't my fault. But, I know it is. He can't convince me.

I stood up, tucking my hair behind my ear. My eyes drift along the horizon of the Sea. Melchior is asleep in a ball. I told him I'd take watch. I hope that nothing bad happened to Cassie. I hope she find her way here.

I hope she forgives me.

_Tron's POV_

I watched Flynn's daughter sleep. She seemed so peaceful. She looked somewhat like Flynn himself. And like Sam. I had only seen Sam during my time as Rinzler and through a picture that Flynn had once showed me, of his family. I heard her stir. I picked up the drink I had gone downstairs to get and walked over to the bed. Her hair obscured most of her face. I placed the drink on the side table and moved her hair out of her face.

She shifted a little bit. "Tron?" she mumbled.

My mouth went dry. I don't understand why. "Yes?"

"How much time…" her voice sounds groggy, tired.

"You still have aout five hours." She nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering… Can we go soon?" Her face turned up and she looked me in the eye.

For some reason, I do not want to say yes. I do not want her to leave. But my mouth spoke against my will. "Yes. We can go."

She stood up, wobbling. I grabbed her arms. She smiled. "Thanks, Tron. For everything."

As we walked out the door, I remembered the drink. Too late now.

_Cassie's POV_

My feet carried me downstairs again. I felt dead inside. Both Tron and I jumped on our cycles and drove off. We were both silent. I coughed.

"Tron?" My voice was quivery.

"Yes?" His sounded sad.

"Have you ever been in love? You don't have to answer."

"Once. Her name was Yori. She stayed in the old system, which got corrupted many cycles ago." I heard a soft sigh. "And you, Cassie?"

"Once, I did. I thought he actually cared. His name was Alex. He cheated on me. I'd like him to derezz, and I the one who did it." My voice was bitter.

We rode on in silence. Tron pulled to a stop. "The Sea of Simulation." I got out of the cycle and I see Melchior and Lorena. They saw me and ran over.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Lorena threw her arms around me. "I would have never forgiven myself!"

"It's alright! Really."

"We should go." Melchior's voice was quiet. "Tron, you coming?"

I looked nervously at him. What would he say?

His eyes stayed locked on me the entire time. "Yes."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I ain't that subtle about love between my characters. If you've read any of my other stories, you'd know that. Finals finished today, so I'm doing this as a treat to myself! :D YAY! :P I'm soooo mental right now. **

**ANYWAYS! The formspring and tumblr. :D **/gleetronlover **or** .com/ **I'm happy to answer any questions and I'll update whenever something major happens. :)**

**Review! Vote! But the poll's nearly decided. BUT VOTE! I'm closing it on Saturday! Don't complain if you didn't vote!  
**


	10. Energy

**Heyaaa! Here's a new chapter! :P **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish!  
**

_Melchior's POV_

I noticed that Tron kept his eyes on Cassie the entire time. So, I nudged Lorena. She smiled at me and took my hand. I squeezed hers tightly. She looked at me questioningly. The sailer was moving at a good pace, but we wouldn't be there for at least another hour, maybe two. It still left us about three hours to get Cassie back. I led Lorena down into the depths of the sailer. She frowned.

"What is it, Melchior? Are you not feeling well?" Her brows furrowed in concern.

"No, I am fine. But, didn't you see the way the other two were looking at each other?" The right side of my mouth twitched up. Her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering about that… You don't think that they…" She trailed off.

"I don't know, Lo, I really don't." I shrugged. "Until then, however…" Lorena cut me off by pushing her lips against mine.

_Cassie's POV_

I watched Lorena and Melchior disappear deeper into the sailer. They left me alone with Tron, which was awkward. I rocked on my heels. What did I do? I paced quietly. Tron was staring out at the Sea, so I left him alone. I didn't want to bother anybody, really. I already felt like a nuisance.

I didn't even know any of this existed… I felt like I had nothing, no knowledge. I started to hum.

"_Mama who bore me, Mama who gave me, no way to handle things, who made me so sad, Mama the weeping, Mama the angels, No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem…" _I saw Tron turn towards me and watch me. I kept singing. "_Mama who bore me, Mama who gave me, no way to handle things, who made me so bad, Mama the weeping, Mama the angels, No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem…"_ I sighed. This song just made me think of the fact both my adoptive and real mothers were dead, my adoptive father dead, and my real father is slipping away from me every second. I started to cry. The wet tears flowed down my face in a steady stream.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my tear filled eyes. It was Tron. "Are you alright?" I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Just a memory. I'll be fine." I sat down on the floor. So did he. God… Something about him just drove me nuts. I didn't know what it was. But just something about him…

Somebody hit me with a frying pan already. I couldn't stand it. My brain was already fried enough. I was really losing it, wasn't I? Ha! A sign that I was, talking to myself. Pull yourself together, Cassie. Pull it together.

Melchior poked his head out. "We're here." I looked up. The blue light of the Portal lit up everything. It was beautiful, truly beautiful. "Let's go before…" He trailed off. "Let's just go."

_Tron's POV_

We stepped off the solar sailer onto the platform. Cassie's eyes stayed locked on the Portal ahead of her. She didn't move. Melchior and Lorena were already far ahead. There was something wrong. She was trembling now. I could hear her mumbling to herself.

"Cassie, is there something wrong?" I moved to stand in front of her. She raised her eyes to look at me.

"I feel terrible."

"Why?"

She let out a long gust of air. "For leaving Dad here." I didn't know what to say to that.

"He wished to stay. You cannot blame yourself." She threw her arms up.

"Well, what do you want me to think? I barely meet him then get him ripped away from me! This always happens! Everyone I ever care about is taken from me somehow!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Dad… Mama and Papa…" Her voice trailed off.

"I am sorry." I saw her face drop. I reached for her hand. "We should get you back to the User world." I tugged on her arm. She walked next to me. I tried to let go of her hand, now that I had gotten her moving.

She didn't let go.

_Cassie's POV_

Why the hell didn't I let go? Don't ask me, because I REALLY didn't know. I guess I was just afraid. Was I?

We walked towards the Portal. I stared at it. The raw energy just flowed from it. I knew if I walked into it, I probably wouldn't come back here. I let go of Tron's hand reluctantly. I started to walk forward. The other three were right behind me. I stopped, about three feet from the Portal. My ticket home. I turned back to look at them. Lorena was smiling.

"I'll tell Flynn that we got you here without MUCH trouble." I nodded and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Just go." Melchior's voice was quiet. I hugged him too. I looked at Tron. He was just standing there, staring at me. I walked to stand in front of him.

"Thank you for saving my life." I looked up at him. He nodded. "I hope I can come back one day and see you all again."

"That would be nice." Tron's voice was full of some emotion, I just couldn't tell which one. I stepped into the Portal. Dad had told me what to do once I got here. I pulled the disc off my back and lifted it above my head. I felt it float up and away, towards home. I glanced once more at the three programs standing outside. Lorena was in Melchior's arms, and both were smiling at me. Tron was staring at me. Something about it made my heart pound just that much harder.

And then I was gone, whisked into the tunnel of energy, leading me home.

**Sorry if this is a slightly sad chapter... It was different but I rewrote it because I kind of have the blues and I thought it would work in this chapter. **

**Review please, while I go sob to Those You've Known and shove my face with Peach Rings...  
**


	11. Embarrassment

**Aiiie, why am I updating? Cause I'm sad. And reviews cheer me up. Please?**

**Disclaimer: I'm already sad enough, go ahead and make it worse.  
**

_Tron's POV_

And just like that she is gone. Melchior and Lorena started to move back out towards the sailer. I followed behind them quietly. Something about Cassie Flynn has me feeling different.

What is it?

_Cassie's POV_

I landed with a gasp back in the chair. I looked around nervously. My eyes fell on my phone. I picked it up.

**Two missed calls: Sam**

Oh come on. I just got back and now I was in trouble. I sighed. I got up and headed back through the arcade. I stepped back out into the chilly night. I pulled my jacket a little tighter around myself and jumped back on my motorcycle, heading home.

Twenty minutes later, I tumbled into my bed. I didn't bother changing. No point. I had to be up four hours from now to go job searching.

_Sam's POV_

It was eight in the morning. I figured I should go try to talk to Cassie now, considering that she might actually be up. Quorra joined me in the car.

"I feel kind of stalkerish, Quorra." I laughed.

"You're just looking out for her, I suppose." We pulled up to the front of her house. I opened Quorra's door and we walked up to the porch. I rung the doorbell and heard the sounds of someone rushing down the stairs.

Cassie opened the door. Her hair was a bird's nest and her clothes were rumpled. Different from the ones I had seen her in yesterday. She smiled widely as soon as she sees us. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Then her face changed. "Oh my God, I had a job interview half an hour ago!" Her face is shocked and ashamed. "Too late now. Come on in, I'll make some coffee." Quorra walked in ahead of me. Cassie disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch. Quorra plopped herself next to me. Cassie walked back out a few minutes later with three cups of coffee. She put them down on the coffee table and turned to look at me. There was something in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was bitter.

"So Sam… Thanks for lying to me yesterday." I sat up, shocked.

"I didn't lie to you." Her face turned red and contorted into a grimace of fury.

"Oh yeah, Dad died in a CAR accident? You idiot! He's alive!" She turned away from us. I could hear her fuming. Quorra sat up.

"What do you mean? We saw him…" Cassie turned and looked at her with a death glare.

"SO YOU WERE LYING TO ME!" Her face darkened. I stood up and crossed over to her.

"Cassie… I couldn't tell you the truth. You wouldn't- Wait. You know he's alive? How?" I stared at her. There was emptiness in her eyes.

"How do you think, Sam." She turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I got in." She walked into the kitchen. My mouth dropped. Quorra turned to look at me. There was disbelief in her eyes.

"Sam…" She got up and put a hand on my arm. "We have to talk to her." I nodded. Quorra grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen. I saw Cassie bent over the sink, crying. Quorra walked over to her, a hand placed on my sister's shoulder. "Cassie, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" She raised her red eyes to us. "You two LIED to me! I've been lied to for my entire life!" She sobbed.

"Cassie. Please let us talk." My voice was soft. "Give us a chance to explain."

"Fine." There was something in her eyes that clearly said _this better be good_.

_Melchior's POV_

Tron sat on the couch, his hand over his eyes. Flynn was on the chair across from him. Lorena was sitting on my lap. My hand kept slipping under her shirt. Lorena smacked my hand. "Stop it."

Tron sighed. He hadn't been himself since Cassie left, which made me wonder what happened between the two of them while we were separated. Flynn noticed it.

"What's wrong Tron?" There was genuine concern in his voice. "Do you feel okay, man?"

"No."

"What is it?"

I heard an indistinct mumble come from his mouth. I frowned. Oh wells. Lorena pushed herself off of my lap and grabbed my hand.

"Let's leave them alone," she murmured into my ears. "I have a surprise for you." She winked.

I knew what that meant. And I sure as hell wasn't going to be an idiot and turn that down.

_Tron's POV_

Flynn stared at me. I could not look at him. Telling him that his daughter had caused me to feel something I had only felt once before was strange. I knew that he would not be very happy about it. His face seemed to reflect the inner conflict he was having with himself. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Tron…" I could tell that he had nothing that he could tell me. It was his daughter.

"I better get going." I stood up and patted Flynn's shoulder. "I'll see you around." I left quickly. It was embarrassing enough.

_Cassie's POV_

Sam and Quorra left. They had explained everything to me. But right now, I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted to be alone so I could stew in my own self-pity. I wanted to be alone.

I walked back out to the living room and collapsed on the couch. My hand was over my face. I wanted to just lay here and die. Then I heard it. A soft beep from my computer. I sat up, frowning. I was only logged into my AIM. Hm.

I got off the couch rather reluctantly and meandered over to the computer. I looked at it carefully and gasped. There, on my screen… I rubbed my eyes. Oh dear God, don't let me be imagining it. I blinked. It was still there.

_Cassie, are you there? It's Dad_

My mouth dropped like a rock. If he could contact us from the Grid, then why hadn't he done it before? And why me? Not Sam? I plopped myself in the chair and typed back.

_**Uhh…. Yes…. How did you…**_

_Long story. _

_**O…kay.**_

_Are you alright?_

_**Yeah. I think. I just yelled at Sam and Quorra for not telling me. They left like, ten minutes ago. I've been lying on the couch since they left. **_

_I meant just getting home, but that's interesting. Anyways, Cassie, I need to ask you something._

_**Ask away, Dad. Wait. What was that? Never mind, mailman. **_

_Okay then. Are you going to come back into the Grid?_

I leaned back in my chair. Um. Wow. Was I? I mean, it was wonderful to see Dad. Beyond wonderful. It was like… God. No words to describe it. But at the same time, it was risky, right? But for some strange, unknown reason, that risk sounded amazing. I sat back up, a smile sliding over my face.

_**Give me the day to recover from my argument. See you tonight.**_

I smiled, proud of myself. I stood up and went upstairs. This called for some sleep.

**Sleeeeeeep = Heaven**

**-_- Anyways, review please. I don't have any random ramblings this time. Too depressed. Reviews = me cheered up = feel better = faster update. **

**Sooo review!  
**


	12. Crap

**AIEEE! I ish sooo sorry for making people sniffle! D: Anyways, I've officially gone nuts and I've started talking to my characters... *facepalm***

**Cassie: O.o Why are you facepalming?**

**NOOOOO! Somebody call the asylum for me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no not mine. Just the demented plot line and OCs.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I zipped up the black jacket over my t-shirt. It was freezing outside now. I should've left earlier. Too late now. My legs were encased in a pair of jeans, my feet in my boots again. My hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. I didn't need to look good, I needed to be comfy until I got back into the Grid. Luckily, I had gotten the code from Sam. I knew he didn't mean to tell me, but hey, I got it. And now I could get into the arcade without Sam finding out.

The air was bitterly cold. It sliced at my face as soon as I left the comfort of my wonderfully warm, inviting house. But I had to go. I mean, well, yeah. I needed to. My leg flew over the side of my motorcycle and I flew off, heading towards the direction of the arcade. Wind blew through my hair, causing it to fly behind me. Was it unsafe to not be wearing a helmet? Probably.

Within ten minutes, I was back in the Grid. It felt just so… Right. I made my way back to the safe house where my dad was. It was good to just drive in silence. I turned into the small garage and collapsed my cycle. I looked around. It was pretty quiet actually. That worried me. I stepped onto the platform, my hand drifting towards my back and my disc, just in case. The platform shuddered and started to rise. It stopped at the top.

Dad turned around and smiled. "You came!" He walked over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of course I did! Like I'd ignore a question from my dad!" I hugged him back. He laughed. Melchior walked out of another room and smiled when he saw me.

"Cassie!" I ran over and hugged him tight. "What're you doing here?"

I smirked. "Didn't Dad tell you I was coming back for a visit?" Melchior's face scrunched up.

"Is that really safe, Flynn? I mean with…" He trailed off at a dark glare from Dad.

"With what?" I looked at the two of them. Dad smiled.

"Nothing, kiddo! I'll call Lorena and Tron and we can have a nice dinner."

"Okay…"

_Sam's POV_

"Sam, maybe you should just trust her. She IS your sister." Alan looked at me carefully from across the desk. My fingers drummed on the dark wood.

"Which makes me more nervous. She's a Flynn. She's bound to get into some kind of trouble. It's in our blood. So, therefore, I CAN'T trust her." I looked at Alan seriously.

My computer beeped loudly. Alan looked at it strangely. "Uh… Sam…"

I nodded. "I know." I turned to the screen and typed in a few commands. I groaned when I found out why it went off. "God damnit."

"What?"

"Somebody's accessed the Grid." I looked at Alan.

"Go ahead and say it. But I'm coming with you."

"I told you so. And alright. We better go." We stood up and walked out of my office. "Damn. I gotta call Quorra and tell her to meet us there."

_Cassie's POV_

I had never heard a dinner so quiet before. Tron was pushing around the food on the plate. Lorena and Melchior had excused themselves early to 'talk,' but I knew that they were probably having sex. Plus I could hear them.

"Uh, Dad? I don't think I can eat listening to them going at it." I grimaced at my plate.

"Neither can I." Tron looked like he was going to puke or something. "I think I have lost my appetite."

"I'm used to it, this happens often." Dad continued to eat. I gagged.

"Dear god… How much louder can they get?" Tron's eyes widened.

"I don't want to know."

I heard Dad's chair push back. "I think I'm going to head to bed, kiddo." He ruffled my hair. "Night. See you when you come back." He nodded to Tron and disappeared into his room. I got up and moved to the couch. Truth is, I felt really uncomfortable around Tron. There was just something about him that made me feel so… weird inside. I heard a chair move back and footsteps get closer. Then Tron was standing in front of me.

"May I sit down?" I nodded dumbly, watching him. I nibbled on my bottom lip, trying to get my thoughts out of that very dirty place.

I started to scratch at my wrists. I frowned again, remembering what was there.

_Flashback_

_I held the razor in my hand. Closing my eyes, I brought it down across my wrist. I gasped in pain. The razor fell to the floor. I quickly shoved my wrist under the faucet and sent cold water flowing over it._

_That was the first time._

"What are you doing?" Tron looked at me. I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I should get to the Portal." I stood up, and so did he. Damn. He had cute eyes. HEY! Cassie! Stop thinking like that! He's your Dad's friend, for God's sake…

"It can't be nothing, Cassie." He moved in front of me and grabbed my wrist. I yelped in pain. His eyes widened. "What happened? Did that Alex person hurt you?" I shook my head, touched at how much he cared. I was only his friend's daughter, anyways.

"It's not Alex. He finally stopped calling, thank God." I tried to smile, but it was hard to when he was holding my wrist. "I need to go, Tron."

"What's wrong?" He stared at me with those wonderful blue eyes. GOD DAMNIT! Cassie, stop thinking like that! He slowly moved the sleeve that covered my arms almost all the way up to my shoulder. He gasped upon seeing the scars. "What's this?" I pulled my hand away.

"It's nothing. I have to go." I pulled my sleeve back down, hiding the scars, the memories of a worse time. "I'll see you around." I turned to leave.

_Tron's POV_

I lunged for her hand. She turned to face me again. "What is it, Tron?" She had a steely look on her face; something I had seen on Flynn's many a time. "I really need to go." I pulled her back.

"You have ten hours until it closes. Why are there scars on your wrist?" She looked down and away from me.

"It's nothing, Tron. Please don't tell my Dad," she murmured in a soft whisper tinged with pain. "Please. It would kill him to know that I used to cut." I stared at her, the truth dawning on me.

"You did that… to yourself?" Her eyes started to water. Flynn called it 'crying.' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I did it to myself." She sat back down on the couch. I sat next to her, holding onto her hand. "I was thirteen the first time I did. Kids at school were teasing me and bullying me. I was so upset. I didn't know what to do. One day I just went and BAM. Every day I would. My adoptives never noticed. I covered them up. If I needed to wear short sleeved, it was either gloves or make up." She looked at me.

Cassie looked so hurt. I just wanted to help her now.

_Cassie's POV_

Tears started to run down my face. "Damn," I cried out. I wiped them away with the hand that wasn't in Tron's. Oh. He was holding my hand. I felt a furious blush rise to my cheeks, even though tears were running. I couldn't control the sob that was trying to claw its wait out of my chest. I burst out in a moaning cry, burying my face in my hands. I felt Tron put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really need to go." I stood up quickly.

"Wait!" I stopped. Tron was standing behind me. "Please wait." He walked and stood in front of me. I lifted my tear filled gaze to look at him. "Please… Don't get mad." He lifted my chin gently and bent down, pushing his lips to mine. My lips parted as I gasped. His lips were so soft and gentle. I felt my arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer to me. I pushed my lips onto his, letting myself relax in his arms.

Oh crap. I was making out with my Dad's friend.

**Yeck... Whyyyy did I put this in again?**

**Cassie: Cause you know you love watching us make out?**

**NO!**

**Sam: *covers eyes* Tell me when it's over.**

**Cassie: *sticks tongue out***

**AIE! Ignore them. They'll be at it allll day!*groan* While we wait for them to stop irritating the hell out of each other, please review!**

**Cassie: Yeah, so she can put in more make out scenes for me!**

**Sam: *gags***

**STOP IT! *sigh* Call the people in white already...  
**


	13. Why

**Anyways, now my characters are being uber annoying, so let's cut to the point and get to the story before one of them show-**

**Cassie: HIIII!**

**Damn it. So close. **

**Cassie: :(**

**-_- I give up. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, it isn't. **

_Melchior's POV_

I peeked my head out of the door. Lorena was asleep on the bed, blankets pulled over her. I took a tentative step into the hallway. It was quiet. I started to walk out, but I was stopped by a sight that I didn't believe.

Cassie and Tron were in each other's arms, making out furiously. I raised my eyebrow, stifling the urge to make a smarmy remark. I turned around and headed right back into my room, rejoining my dear Lorena in bed.

_Cassie's POV_

Cassie, no.

This is wrong.

You can't make out with your Dad's friend.

He's so much older than you.

You can never go out with him in the real world.

Sam will fucking KILL you both.

Dad's gonna freak.

Alan will probably be disturbed.

This can't work out.

But it didn't matter to me. Our lips were pretty much glued together. My lips were parted. I felt Tron's fingers tangling in my hair, pushing me closer to him. My arms tightened around him. I didn't want to let go. It just felt so right...

I pulled away, backing away. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I just made out with my Dad's friend, I just made out with him." I turned away, my head in my hands. My breaths came in short gasps of air.

Tron came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Cassie. That was wrong." I looked at him in terror and shock. I really hoped Dad didn't come out of nowhere and surprise us and find out what the hell just happened.

"Wrong? You are my Dad's friend! This is beyond wrong!" My words were muffled.

"At least let me escort you back to the Portal." I nodded. I knew what I needed to say next.

"Can we just go?"

_Tron's POV_

"Can we just go?"

Say yes.

Let her go home.

Don't be selfish.

You can't fall for her.

She's Flynn's DAUGHTER, for crying out loud!

"I…" The look on her face breaks me inside. I stuttered. "Are you sure?" She looked at me with eyes full of tears.

"Please." Her voice had dropped to a soft, sad whisper. "I just want to go home."

"Fine." My voice had hardened. "Let's go then." She passed me and got on the platform. I followed her on. She looked away from me. "Cassie…" She turned her head towards me.

"Yes?"

"I don't regret it." Her eyes widened.

"Me too." A soft smile graced those beautiful lips. "I don't think I could regret something like that."

The platform shuddered and lowered onto the floor. We both activated our batons, racing off on our Cycles. I could hear Cassie crying through my helmet. It broke me even more inside. I wanted to help her so badly. "Cassie."

"Y-yeah? What's wrong?" I heard her sniffle.

"No, nothing wrong. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

We pulled over on the cliff overlooking the Sea. It rippled and crashed. Cassie smiled gently upon seeing it. I moved closer to her. I could feel the warmth coming off of her. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked at me, startled. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. Let's go." We stepped onto the Sailer quietly. I set it on the course and watched Cassie as she stood near the edge. "Hey Tron?"

I looked over. "Yes?"

"I was wondering… Why did you kiss me?" My face turned red and I felt an uncomfortable tightening in my suit.

"Erm… Well…" She gave me a look that made my face burn. "I…"

She laughed. "Let me know when you figure it out."

**Seee! Good chapter? Bad?**

**Cassie: I like it. **

**That's because you're making out with Tron, sweetie.**

**Cassie: So?**

**Oh dear god... You are sooo lucky Sam doesn't find out for a bit.**

**Sam: Find out what?**

**Cassie: Nothing!**

**Me and my big mouth! While they yell at each other, please review. So I can shut them up.**

**Cassie and Sam: HEY!**


	14. Sleep

***hiding* So, the characters have been chasing me around... Traumatic much? Anyways, enjoy the story while I hide from my psychotic characters. **

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine, sadly.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I heard Tron sigh. I turned and looked at him. He was leaning over the railings, staring at the water. "What's up, Tron?" He turned to look at me. There was something in his eyes that was worrying me a little bit. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? You know, we can talk if you want." He sighed kind of loud.

"I'm fine." I walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He was trembling pretty bad.

"No, you aren't. What is it?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I figured out why I kissed you." He looked away quickly. I dropped my hand. It hung limply at my side.

"And..." I waited. I hoped he was going to say what I hoped he would say. Please say what I think you're going to say...

"I think I'm falling for you." My mouth dropped. He said it. Oh god, he said it. God, let me be hearing right. Don't let me be dreaming.

"I… I…" The look on his face changed. It drooped.

"I'm sorry. That was completely out of line." I frowned. What? Did he think I was upset or something?

"Who said that?" I reached up and pulled his head down to mine. I pushed my lips against his furiously. He responded, pushing me up against a cargo box. His tongue explored my mouth. I kissed him with a kind of passion I never knew I had. He started to kiss along the side of my neck. I moaned. The Sailer shuddered and we fell onto the floor. I was on top of him. His eyes gleamed.

"Well, this is a compromising position." I pressed my lips to his again. His fingers tangled in my hair. He started to kiss my neck again, causing me to moan in ecstasy. "I can't control myself, Cassie…" His voice came out in a low moan.

"Then don't." I kissed him again. His tongue went in my mouth. I kept kissing him and kissing him. His hands roamed, but I kept mine right behind him. I knew somewhere that this was wrong. That I couldn't do this.

Just then, the Sailer stopped. I got up, wobbling. Tron stood up, perfectly balanced. I glared at him as I fell flat on my face again. He offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "You suck."

He smirked. "Let's get you home." He took my hand and we stepped off onto the platform again. Tron walked me to right in front of the whirling mass of energy. He turned to look at me. "Will I ever see you again, Cassie?"

In response, I pulled him towards me again. Our lips met once more. I pulled away a little, letting that kiss linger. "How's that for an answer?" He smiled.

"I like your way of answering." I looked at him sadly. I didn't want to part with him. Oh god, Cassie. You've known him maybe two days and you feel like this?

"Tron… Please don't tell my Dad. He'll flip. Between us?" He smiled and kissed me. I laughed. "Copy cat." He smiled at me sadly.

"Sure." He grabbed my hands. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know I will too, Tron." I laid my head on his chest and held his hands.

_Tron's POV_

Her hands were warm in mine. The bulge in my suit was still pretty uncomfortable. But I had Cassie in front of me, so I didn't really notice it. "I'll find a way to contact you. I promise." She smiled. I kissed the top of her head, my face buried in her hair.

"That'd be nice. I'd love it. It'd make my life much more interesting." Her eyes sparkled. "I'll be back soon. I promise." She planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "See you, Tron." She strode into the energy confidently. Cassie snuck a look at me and smiled. Then, she raised the disc over her head. It floated up, and she disappeared in a flash of light. I stared at the spot where she had been standing just before. I heard a soft cough from behind me. I frowned.

"So, making out with my daughter, Tron?" I turned around and Flynn was standing there, smiling at me. My mouth opened and gaped. "Cae to explain?"

"Um… I… She… Well…" I scratched the back of my neck. "Are you going to push me into the Sea?"

He shook his head. "It's nice to see her happy. If you're making her happy, then I'm okay with it." A soft smile spread on his face. "Now, if I find out she gets pregnant…" His face became serious. "Then I might have to consider pushing you in."

I put my hands up. "No no no. Not happening. I can't be a father. Not for a long time. I don't even know if I can father a child." Flynn smirked.

"Good." He turned around, then back to me. "And I'll look into that. Because if you and Cassie get serious..." He sighed. "I don't even want to think about that, but if she wants kids, and she's with you..." He shook his head. "Let's go."

_Cassie's POV_

I sat back in the chair. I could still feel Tron's lips on mine. I could still _see _him in front of me, asking if I was ever going to see him again. I didn't want to open my eyes and see that I was back in the real world.

"CASSIE!" I jumped up, my eyes snapping open. Sam was standing at the door, arms crossed. He didn't look too happy with me.

"Oh, hey Sam!" I smiled happily at him. Maybe acting innocent would keep me from getting murdered by my brother.

"What the hell? I told you to stay away from here!" His face was red.

"Sam, calm down. Don't yell at her." Alan looked sternly at Sam before turning to me. "Why did you go back in?"

I looked at both of them. "Dad asked me to."

Sam grumbled. "I'm locking this place up tighter."

I jumped to my feet. "NO!" Sam looked at me, startled.

"Is there something I should know about?" His eyes drifted to my neck. "Oh my god. Cassie…" I whipped out my make up mirror. There, on my neck… Oh my god. No wonder Sam was so red. There was a dark mark on my neck.

"Sam, I…" I stopped. "Please, Sam."

Alan looked at Sam. "Sam, you don't need to be so hard on her." I shot him a look of thanks. He nodded. God. I felt so dirty and guilty. Ten minutes ago I was making out with his program... Ew.

Sam looked like he was deliberating. "Fine. Next time, tell me. I'm coming with you."

I gaped at him. "What? No!"

He smirked. "Either I go with you, or I'll shut it down."

I sighed. I couldn't win, could I? "You know what, Sam?" He looked at me, obviously not mollified.

"What?"

"You REALLY suck." I crossed my arms and glared darkly at him. He chuckled.

"I know."

_Sam's POV_

I drove Cassie home from the arcade. Alan had left, claiming that the two of us were the reason he was getting gray hairs. Cassie was silent most of the way back. She looked completely exhausted, besides, that mark looked like something I didn't want to hear about. "So… How's Dad?"

Cassie looked over at me. "He's good. Wondering how we are." She looked back out the window. I sighed as I pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Cool." Cassie got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I nodded. She looked like she was deliberating. Then she looked at me, straight in the eyes. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" I looked up from the steering wheel, making eye contact with my sister.

"I was making out with Tron." She smiled at me mischievously as I stared in disbelief.

"You were WHAT?" My mouth dropped. She was doing what with WHO?

"Bye Sam!" She giggled and flounced off towards her house. I swear… I shook my head. I'd deal with my sister's antics later. Quorra would kill me if I got home too late.

_Cassie's POV_

Sam's face was priceless. I couldn't help laughing. I dropped my sweater on the couch and sat down on the cimputer chair, ready to fall asleep in it. My computer was beeping loudly. I frowned and leaned forward. There was green writing on the black screen.

**=Hey Cassie. I didn't take too long, did I?=**

I started to laugh.

**+Wow, when you meant fast...+**

**=I told you I wouldn't take long.=**

**+Yeah, you weren't lying.+**

**=So...=**

**+Mhm. So...+**

**=I miss you already.=**

**+I miss you too.+**

**=When will you be back?=**

**+I don't know. But Sam found out.+**

**=Found out? Or you told him?=**

**+Shut up.+**

**=Fine.=**

**+TRON! I was just kidding. You're going to make me cry.+**

**=Aww, sorry. I wasn't actually going to sto talking, you know.=**

**+Nice. I gotta go, I'm exhausted.+**

**=From our wonderful make out session?=**

**+Maybe...+**

**=I knew it.=**

**+Oh shut up.+**

**=Fine.=**

**+I was kidding! Seriously, I'm gonna cry!+**

**=I know. It's funny.=**

**+Yeah. To you.+**

**=Oh, come on. You know you like it.=**

**+Yeah, yeah.+**

**=Oh yeah... Flynn knows.=**

**+WHAT? HOW?+**

**=He caught us at the Portal.=**

**+I THOUGHT HE WAS ASLEEP!+**

**=Same.=**

**+I'm going to hear NO END of it from him and Sam.+**

**=It'll be okay. Now go rest.=**

**+Fine. I'll talk to you later?+**

**=Of course.=**

I smiled and wandered upstairs to my bed. I changed into a clean tank top and some comfy shorts. I threw myself into bed, snuggling under my covers. My eyes closed, and I was asleep.

**Cassie: :D YAY ME!**

**Sam: I still don't get it.**

**Cassie: -_- You're not supposed to.**

**Sam: Where'd Rach get to anyways?**

**Me: *Hiding***

**Cassie: No idea. So we take over! :)**

**Melchior: O.o Somebody derez me. Please.**

**Cassie: NO! So, as our dear Rachel would say, review please!**

**Me: *hiding in the corner mouthing HELP ME*  
**


	15. Back

**Cassie: So, we still haven't found Rach yet... SOOO we're gonna be your hosts for a bit!**

**Sam: You should be more afraid of her. *points at Cassie***

**Cassie: MEANIE! Sadly, the only things that are Rach's are me, Lorena, Melchi, and the story. And some other stuff. I forgot.**

**Melchior: Don't call me Melchi! D:  
**

_Cassie's POV_

"Hey Sam." I had my arms crossed over my chest. Was I particularly happy? NO. I pushed a strand of brown blond hair out of my hair and behind my ear.

"Hey Cassie. Ready to go?" Sam stood in the office with me, Quorra at his side. I didn't really want to go in with them, but I kind of had to. It was that or not at all. I nodded, and Sam pressed the button and light flashed around us as we were transported into the Grid. We were yet again outside the replica of Dad's arcade. We were all back in the suits we wore in the Grid.

Sam looked around. There was a look of disbelief on his face. "Wow."

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Bye." I turned to leave. I searched around for where I had put my baton. I saw it on my leg. Snatching it up, I started to walk away from them.

"Wait! Aren't we going with you?" Quorra looked at me. I gave her a look. Seriously? I wanted to see Tron alone. This was going to be beyond awkward for all involved.

"Well then, come on!" I activated my baton and zoomed off, Sam and Quorra behind me.

_Tron's POV_

I paced Flynn's safe house nervously. Cassie was coming back. Flynn chuckled.

"That nervous, Tron?" I sent a glare at him. "Don't glare." I heard Cycles pull in below. My eyes lit up.

"Cassie." I walked closer to the platform. I heard it start to rise up. I backed up a little, so that I didn't seem too anxious. Flynn was chuckling behind me. "Hush, Flynn."

"Why should I? She is my daughter, after all." He smirked at me again.

"It's not funny, Flynn. I do care for her." I turned away from him.

"You better. Hurt her, and I swear, Alan will be so upset that I derezzed you."

I gaped. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me." He laughed. I turned away.

And there. There she was. She smiled when she saw me. I heard Flynn come behind me and push me forward a little. I stumbled closer to her. She smiled and launched herself into my arms. I buried my face in her hair. She had her arms wrapped tight around me. I was only partially aware that there were two other people with her. Wait. What? I didn't have time to process that thought, because Cassie pushed her lips against mine and all I could see was her.

_Sam's POV_

Quorra gaped at the sight in front of us. I at least had had some warning. Quorra didn't. I hadn't told her about my sister making out with one of the heroes of the Grid. It was actually kind of gross to watch this. I wanted to puke. Dad walked from behind the two that were having a make out session and hugged me. My voice caught in my throat. I had thought he was dead, but here he was.

"Hey Sam, Quorra. How are you two?" He smiled at the both of us. I smiled back. Quorra had started to sniffle.

"F-Flynn… You are alive…" Quorra hurled herself into my Dad and hugged him tightly. He patted her back gently.

"Calm down, Quorra. I'm an old man! You're going to hurt me!" He chuckled then looked at Cassie and Tron. I gagged. It was still grossing me out.

"Are they really like this?" I looked pointedly at Cassie. She pulled away and looked at me nervously.

"Oops?" She giggled, her face flushed dark red. "Sorry Sam!" I had a feeling she wasn't.

"Sure, you're sorry." I looked at Tron. He looked like he was embarrassed.

"Ha, yeah I'm so not sorry for this, Sam. Now if you would _excuse_ me…" She turned back to Tron and started to kiss him again. Quorra grimaced. I gagged once again.

"Oh COME ON!"

_Cassie's POV_

Tron whispered in my ear quietly. "End of Line?" He looked at me hopefully. I gave him a subtle nod. He stood up. "I should get going. I'll see you guys around."

I stood up quickly. "I'll go with you."

Sam scoffed. "I'm not surprised. You two are like snakes. It's kind of gross, you know?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes, sis."

"So I can say stuff about you and Quorra, right? If you can take a blow at me…" I ducked to avoid the food tossed at my head. "Nice." I grabbed Tron's hand and we jumped on the platform. I heard Dad.

"Those two…" I laughed. Tron pulled me off of the platform. I stumbled and he caught me in his arms. He was smiling at me.

"Well, hello there." I smiled at him and straightened myself up. I pulled my baton out and activated it. "Let's go. Before Sam drags me back home forcefully. Or derezzes you. One of the two. Or both. "

Apparently my voice carried, because Sam yelled from upstairs. "I'm thinking about it! Don't tempt me!"

"Whatever Sam!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Tron.

"Ready to go?" He had a huge, cocky grin on his face. "I'll race you there."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, it's on!" Tron flew off. "What the hell? Cheater!" I screamed as I raced after him.

**Cassie: :) I loooove this chapter!**

**Sam: Cause you and Tron make out?**

**Cassie: No, cause you get pissed.**

**Tron: But I like the making out...**

**Cassie: That's good too.**

**Me: *still in corner* Help meeeee! And review while you're at it! D:  
**


	16. What If She's Not?

**So I finally got the characters to stop bothering me... YAY me and mentalness. Actually, me + mentalness = Fanfics. SO YAY! :D Anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just Cassie, the plot, and the nutty OCs.  
**

_Sam's POV_

I sat on the couch with a plop and looked at Dad. I raised my eyebrow. "You're really going to let her go with him alone? Wouldn't you worry?"

He laughed. "Tron knows already. I told him ground rules." Quorra giggled. I looked at her. "You should be lucky I didn't give you and Quorra some too." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I heard a loud thump. I sent a questioning look at Dad. He sighed. "What was that?"

"That would be Melchior and Lorena. Ignore them." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well then!" A pretty looking program walked out of the hallway. I was assuming that this was Lorena. "Ignore us? I feel so hurt!" She pouted.

Another program walked out and wrapped his arms around Lorena's waist. "Aw, come on baby, don't be so touchy." This must be Melchior.

Lorena whipped her head to look at him. "Who said I was being TOUCHY?" She pulled away and walked over to stand by the couch. Quorra looked up at her.

"Lorena? Is it really you?" Quorra looked hopeful.

"Wait. Quorra?" Lorena smiled widely. "I can't believe it! The rumors were true!" The two hugged. I sent Quorra a suspicious look.

"Sam, Lorena helped me many cycles ago. I haven't seen her in a very long time." Quorra turned back to Lorena and they walked off, talking and probably reminiscing. Melchior looked at me.

"It's okay. I'm out of the loop too." He sat down next to me. I smiled.

"Yeah. Quorra doesn't talk a lot about what happened to her."

"Same with Lo. She's a bit too secretive for me sometimes." He shook his head.

"Girls…" I sighed.

"Girls…" he agreed.

_Cassie's POV_

The music flowed through the walls. Tron and I were sitting in a corner of the End of Line club, sharing a few drinks. I lay back, head resting on his chest. He was messing with my hair, playing with it. I tugged on his hand. He looked at me.

"What is it, Cassie?" He looked concerned and sat up a bit. I had to readjust myself.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired. Maybe we should head back?" I looked at him innocently. Or as innocent as you could be after three drinks and dancing for an hour…

"If that's what you want." He kissed my forehead. "Let's go, then. Let me tell them I'm going." He stood up and walked off to the bar. I combed my hair with my fingers quickly. I could feel my fingers catching in a ton of knots. I hoped it didn't look that bad. He walked back and offered his hand.

"Thanks. Sorry for making us leave so early." I looked down as we walked into the elevator.

"It's nothing." He smiled at me. The elevator shuddered and opened into pure chaos. Tron looked around. Programs were running everywhere, screaming. "What's going on?" I looked at him, terrified.

"I don't know!" We ran out of the elevator. Tron kept a tight hold on my hand. If he hadn't, we would've been separated in about two seconds.

"I need you to get back to the safe house! I'll stay here and figure out what's going on!" I stared at him in terror. I wasn't going to let him go alone!

"You can't leave me!" My voice quaked. "Please! Tron!" I grabbed onto his hands. "I can't be left alone again."

He sighed. "Come on then." He started to run in the direction that the programs were coming from. I sure as hell wasn't going to let him go.

_Tron's POV_

Cassie's hand was warm in mine as we ran. I pushed through the crowd. It was getting too thick. I was going to have to let go of Cassie for this. "I'm sorry, Cassie," I whispered silently as I let go of her hand. I heard her scream my name.

"TRON!" Her voice was carried away. There was a dull ache in my chest. I'd find her as soon as this mayhem was over. I reached for my disc and dashed into the crowd.

_Cassie's POV_

The crowd pushed me along. Tron had left me. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I needed to get back to Dad. Sam. Quorra. Lorena. Melchior. I heard screaming and yelling. My eyes widened as a Recognizer landed and sentries walked out, starting to throw their discs into the crowd. Programs were being derezzed left and right. I ducked as one disc flew over my head.

I felt arms grabbing me. "Hey!" I cried out as they pulled me to my feet and dragged me over to the Recognizer. I screamed loudly. "What the hell is going on?" No one answered me. I could see Tron. I screamed for him. "Tron!" I was tossed into the Recognizer roughly. "Well, ow."

_Sam's POV_

I looked out onto the city. Lights were flying everywhere. It didn't look like that when we got here. What was going on?

"Hey Dad?" I turned to look at him. He looked up.

"What is it?"

"What's with the city?" I pointed.

"What do you mean?" He stood up and stood next to me, staring at the city. "Something's going on." He looked around. "Tron and Cassie…" There was an undercurrent of fear in his voice.

"They aren't back yet." I looked at Dad. "I'll go find them." He shook his head.

"Not safe."

"But that's my sister! I have to!" I looked at Dad in disbelief. That was the daughter he gave away and just found, and he was going to leave her in the city?

"If she's with Tron, she'll be fine." I looked at the city, then back at Dad. I gulped.

"What if she's not?"

**:O REVIEW! :D Also, the chapter titles aren't going to be just one word anymore. Unless I think one word can describe them. -_-  
**


	17. So Close

**I'm just going to keep updating until my fingers fall off! :D Anyways, I did make a Tron RP! Please pretty please join! :) Joining and reviews make me happy. Like ice cream. **

**Disclaimer: Oh, sadly no.  
**

_Tron's POV_

I heard it. The thrum of a Recognizer landing. I turned back around, seeing one land, not too far from the elevator. I had to keep moving forward.

Then a terrified scream pierced the air. I knew that scream. I whipped around and started pushing my way back through the crowd, trying to reach the Recognizer. "Cassie!" I saw her. Sentries were dragging her into the Recognizer roughly. She made eye contact with me.

"Tron!" I saw her reaching out for me, trying to fight off the sentries. I pushed myself through faster, desperately trying to get to her.

"Cassie!" I cried out. The sentries tossed her into the Recognizer.

No. No. No. The Recognizer was taking off. Cassie… Her screams were echoing in my ears.

I had to find her. That's why I chased after the Recognizer.

_Cassie's POV_

My eyes were full of tears. Tron had been right there… If I had just tried harder, I could've gotten to him…

Ugh! This never would've happened if he hadn't let go of my hand. I would've been down there with him! I sighed. I couldn't blame Tron for this. If I hadn't been so needy, I would've been back at the safe house or back in the city, helping Tron and my family. I smacked myself. I was an idiot!

I stumbled forward as the Recognizer started to land. I noticed there were about ten other programs in the Recognizer with me. Many were shaking badly. Sentries started to herd us out onto the platform. One of them pushed me roughly. "Hey, watch it!" I was ignored.

We were all shoved into a line. Another sentry was going up to each person. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, the sentry was in front of me. I leaned back a little bit. Awkwardness….

But the sentry didn't say anything to me. But they did make a motion to the other sentries. I had a very bad feeling about this…

Those feelings were confirmed as soon as the sentries grabbed me. I had to fight my way out of this. I kicked the sentry on my left, and he went flying. I used my free right hand to grab my disc and whack the other sentry. I started to run, even though I had NO idea where I was. Someone stepped in front of me and I crashed into them. I fell backwards onto the floor. Sentries grabbed me.

Damn. I was that close…

**Yeah, yeah, smack me with a frying pan for splitting them up like this... xD**

**Anyways, yeah! Review! And please do check out my forum for the RP! :)  
**


	18. He's Back

**D: **

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

_Sam's POV_

We raced to the city furiously. As soon as I said that Cassie might have gotten separated from Tron, we all had our batons out and ready to speed off to save them. Except Dad. He said he had an idea. Which kind of worried me, but what the hell? Lorena was the furthest ahead. Melchior told me, quietly, that the reason she was trying to get there first was because the first time they were bringing my sister to the Portal, they had gotten separated. It had taken Lorena a few cycles to forgive herself.

"We're heading into the city now! Be careful! Melchi, with me! Quorra, with Sam!" Lorena called through the speakers. She and Melchior swerved to the left once entering the city. Quorra and I kept going straight. "Rendezvous at the Portal!"

"Got it," I muttered into the speakers. Quorra started to lead me deeper into the city.

I heard her gasp. "Sam! The Arena!" I looked up. It was bright and loud. Like the time I was in the Games…. The Games. Cassie.

Oh my god.

_Cassie's POV_

The sentries threw me into a glass cube thing. They left quickly, and the door closed before I could get out. Damn. Next time, I gotta watch where I'm going….

I heard the roar of a crowd. The cube started to rise and I saw that there were maybe fifteen other programs in fifteen other blocks. I looked around, realizing we were in an arena. Dad had told me about the Games. I reached for my disc quietly. This would be interesting. I looked down and noticed they hadn't taken my baton. This was going to be good.

My block moved and paired up with another. Single elimination, Dad had told me. The other program threw their disc at me. I deflected it with a flick of my wrist. I dropped to the ground and tossed my disc at their legs. It went right through them and I caught my disc as my block started to move again.

_Tron's POV_

No.

It can't.

Not the Games.

I saw her Recognizer land at the Arena. I dashed towards it, dodging the programs that were heading in there. Then I stopped. If I tried to blend in and maybe get in that way, I could be in and out with Cassie faster. So I put my disc back on my back and joined the crowd. I became part of the crowd. The programs funneled into the Arena. The blocks were rising. I squinted, trying to find Cassie.

There. There she was. She had already derezzed her first opponent. I hid a smile. She was good at this. I saw her block pair up with three other opponents. Then she started to falter. She was missing a lot of open shots. Her opponent had her pinned down. I got up. Now was my chance to dash in a save her.

"Program. Identify yourself." A booming voice spread in the Arena, addressed to Cassie.

Cassie was on her feet. Oh no. Don't do what Sam did. "I'm NOT a PROGRAM!" she screamed.

Damn it. Like brother, like sister. "Identify yourself!"

NO! Don't say it, Cassie, don't say it! "My name's Cassie Brown!"

That was a close one. But now they were hauling her out of the Arena. I ran towards the exits. Maybe I could get to her…

_Cassie's POV_

"Ow, hey watch it!" I was being dragged up to the huge ship that had been above the arena the entire time I was fighting for my life. They threw me into another room. There were programs in here too. I clambered to my feet. "What the hell is going on?" My hands were on my hips and my voice was sharp. I was ignored. "Nice. Silent treatment."

That was the only thing I got a response to. And their response was taking me and throwing me in a cell. Fabulous. I lay down on the floor and muttered to myself. It really could be worse. I mean, I could be dead.

_Sam's POV_

Quorra and I pulled up near the entrance to the Arena. My mouth dropped when I saw Tron run out. He saw us and ran over. He looked distraught.

"She was in the Games… They took her away…" He looked like he was going to break down any second.

Quorra put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll find her."

I nodded. "Yeah. Besides, Dad'll kill us all if we don't get her back." Quorra rolled her eyes and turned back to Tron.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She looked at him curiously.

He shook his head. "I was on my way to go look, but then I heard the Recognizer… Cassie screaming…" He trembled. "I promised I wouldn't let go, but I did…"

"It's not your fault, Tron. My sister probably doesn't blame you. She'd understand." I tried to make him feel better. "We'll find her. Let's go. Dad said he wanted to try something anyways."

_Lorena's POV_

Melchior stood next to me, staring at the damage. His mouth hung open. "Lorena… It can't be…"

I nodded in disbelief. "Yeah." We were both staring at the yellow virus that was spreading.

"I don't understand, Lo… What's going on?"

"Abraxas is back."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! :)**

**Review!  
**


	19. Boredom and Problems

**:D CHAPPIES!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no it's not.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I groaned. I had been in here an hour and I was DYING of boredom. I wondered what was happening with Dad and Tron and Lorena and Melchior and Sam and Quorra…

The door slid open. I sat up, looking at the door. No one was there. Hm. Whatever.

I lay back down.

_Lorena's POV_

Melchior gaped at me. "You… You can't be serious Lorena! Didn't… Didn't Anon get rid of him like, hundreds of cycles ago?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I remember it so well." I shook my head. "We need to find the others and tell them!" Melchior nodded and we ran.

We needed to tell them quick.

_Quorra's POV_

Sam was quiet as we drove back to his Dad's. I knew he was upset. He wanted to charge in and save Cassie, but Tron and I told him that if we did that, we'd all be derezzed. He knew it was true. I could hear Tron sniffling the entire way back. He looked so sad when he told us what had happened.

Flynn was waiting for us when we got back. Lorena and Melchior were already there. Lorena looked up as we entered and immediately started talking. "Guys. We have a MAJOR probl- Wait. Where's Cassie?" She looked at us quizzically.

Tron didn't say anything. I put a gentle hand on his arm and stepped forward. "She's imprisoned. We tried to get her out of the Games before they took her, but we were too late." Flynn gasped and started to tear up. Sam walked over to him and gave him a hug. I would've too.

Lorena collected herself, this time looking at myself and Tron. "Abraxas is loose."

My mouth dropped. Flynn gasped. Tron collapsed onto the floor. Sam frowned.

"Who's Abraxas?" He looked at Flynn.

"He was a virus. Destroyed so much. Clu had created him from an ISO." I saw something click in his eyes. "Which must mean… Clu's back."

I shook my head. "But didn't you reintegrate…"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Quorra. I really don't." He walked over to Tron and shook him. "Come on, Tron. Get up."

Tron laid face down on the floor. He moaned. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. "Sorry!"

_Tron's POV_

First I lost Cassie, now Abraxas? And Clu? I might as well derez myself right now. I'm a failure. I felt Flynn shaking me and Quorra giggling. I don't want to get up. I wanted to derez right there and then. Flynn bent down by me.

"Tron. I know you're upset. I am too. That's my DAUGHTER, for crying out loud. But you need to get up. You won't see her ever again if you don't get up and help us." I nodded and started to sit up. "Guys, I'm going to need privacy." I looked at him. "I'm going to reboot Anon. Last time he was able to end Abraxas. We'll need all the help we can get."

Quorra looked up. "Really?"

Flynn nodded. "Yes. I know you'll be happy to see him." Quorra laughed.

"Alright." Her face turned serious. "We should figure out how to save Cassie." I nodded. We all turned to Quorra. "Wait. Why are you all looking at me?"

Sam smirked. "Because last time, you saved me from the Games. Remember?"

"But Flynn had told me what to do!" We all groaned.

"How about you guys go wait by the Arena until they put her in, and then save her? So I can have privacy while I reboot Anon."

I nodded. "Good idea, Flynn." The others nodded. "Let's go, guys."

I wasn't doing this for the Grid anymore. I was doing it for Cassie.

**D:**

**Review!  
**


	20. You Don't

**Here art another chapter! :) Also, MAJOR BROWNIE POINTS to my two darling RPers who I'm conversing with! :) 3  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly not mine.  
**

_Sam's POV_

We stood on the top of the Arena, watching the race start. I saw Cassie take off and immediately cut in front of one of her opponents, causing them to derez. I smiled grimly. I heard Tron cheer quietly. His eyes were fixed on Cassie. Quorra was down there, ready with the Runner to crash in again. Lorena was on the ground, waiting for Tron and me to give the signal. I waited. Cassie still had three more opponents. Tron looked at me.

"Wait till she takes out one more, then signal." His voice cracked. I nodded. I watched with amazement as Cassie took out two opponents in one shot. I signaled to Lorena quickly. Tron and I slid off the top and joined Lorena with our batons. I really hoped that Quorra was going to get my sister.

_Cassie's POV_

One on one.

Me against them.

I better win.

I had just forced one of my opponents to careen into the other, causing them to derez in a spectacular blast of data shards and light. I went up the ramp, jumping over the Light Ribbon in front of me. My remaining opponent was chasing after me, but I was moving quickly.

I heard the crowd gasp. My eyes drifted to the wall where another vehicle had come crashing through. It skidded and the top opened. Quorra was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Cassie! Come on!" I drove over, and collapsed my baton, hitting the ground running. I jumped in and Quorra drove quickly as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Thanks Quorra." I sat back.

She smirked. "No prob, Cassie." She handed me some mini disc things. "Press the button and throw them. That'll throw them off." I did as she said and tossed them at the sentries following us. They went off with a resounding boom. I chuckled.

"That is so freaking awesome." I heard Quorra laugh. Then she turned sharply. Her eyes widened with fear. I looked out the side and saw yellow circuited programs running towards us. "Quorra! What's going on?"

"A virus."

"WHAT?"

_Tron's POV_

Quorra finally made it off Grid, the rest of us right behind her. The virus had spread if they were already attacking us like this. We all slid into the safe house quickly, closing the doors. Quorra stepped out of the Runner and Sam immediately pulled her into his arms. I scoffed.

"So, you berate me and Cassie, but do it yourself?" Sam rolled his eyes at me.

Cassie stepped out of the Runner. I saw her look around and her eyes rested on me. She gave me a small, timid smile. Then she turned away. I gulped. I started to take a step forward, to try and apologize, but Melchior grabbed my arm.

"Let her come to terms with what happened. When she's ready, she'll talk to you." He sounded like he knew what he was saying.

I nodded and watched her. This hurt more than letting her go. Knowing that she was hurt.

We all stood on the platform. I noticed Cassie made an attempt to stand by her brother and Quorra. Sam sent me an apologetic look and mouthed "Sorry" to me. I shook my head. It didn't make a difference.

_Melchior's POV_

I really felt bad for Cassie and Tron. They seemed so happy together, but now, Cassie was trying to avoid Tron. He looked distraught, and as soon as the platform shuddered to a stop, he disappeared down the hall. Lorena looked after him sadly. Cassie just looked away. Flynn noticed.

"I assume that I don't want to know?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"No." Cassie's voice was quiet and firm. "You don't."

**:'(**

**Review!  
**


	21. Even Though I Love You

**Sadly, here comes the heartbreak and torture of my poor, wonderful characters. It's not like I enjoy torturing them, but I do what needs to be done. And am I losing readers? What am I doing wrong? :'(**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine.  
**

_Sam's POV_

I could see it. My sister was hurting. I sat next to her on the couch while Dad talked with Quorra, Lorena, and Melchior. I could tell he wanted me to talk to Cassie. I put my hand over hers.

"Hey sis." She looked up at me. Her face was wet. "Oh Cassie." I pulled her into a hug and she started to sob into my chest. I saw Dad shoot a look at me. I widened my eyes and patted my sister's hair.

"I am such an idiot! I shouldn't be mad at him… It wasn't his fault…" She was sobbing.

"It's okay, Cassie. He feels bad about it." She shook her head.

"My fault!" She sobbed hysterically. I looked up and around for help. I saw Tron staring at us from the hallway.

I looked at him, then back at Cassie. He nodded and walked over, crouching by Cassie.

_Cassie's POV_

I sobbed. I felt like a horrible person. I should die.

"Cassie…" I heard Tron's voice by my ear. I snapped my head up. He was right there. I threw myself onto him, sobbing hysterically.

"Oh god, Tron, I'm so sorry I shouldn't blame you I was just so scared!" I rambled senselessly while sobbing into his shoulder. He patted my hair.

"I shouldn't have let go of you. It's my fault."

I shook my head, crying still. "No. I should've understood that you needed to do what you needed to do." I dug my fingernails into my wrist again, and I sighed in relieved pain as I felt the pain shoot through my arm.

He looked at me. His eyes flicked down to my wrists and he gasped, sitting up. "Cassie! Are you okay?"

I stared at him, terrified. "Shh! They can't know!" Sam gave us a weird look.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I smiled innocently. The blood was trickling down my arm, but I was hiding it. "It's nothing, Sam, really!"

"Alright…" He turned away. I knew he didn't believe me. Tron grabbed my hands and flipped them over.

"You can't keep doing this, Cassie!" he hissed between his teeth, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Says who?"

He looked at me. "ME!" he shouted. Everyone looked over at us.

"What's going on, Tron?" Dad looked at us. I looked at Tron, shaking my head, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm trying to tell Cassie something, but she won't listen to me." He looked at me, straight in the eyes. "She's pretty stubborn!"

Dad nodded, obviously not convinced. "Alright. I'm going to go reboot Anon right now. Then we'll figure out how to get everyone to the Portal." He walked off. Tron looked at me again.

"I'll hide it once. But I catch you doing it again, I'll tell them, no matter how much I love you."

**AW I have to say, I did pull a little bit of fluffyness in the ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it and the scene was just utterly perfect! Don't you think?**

**Review! RP! IDK!  
**


	22. I'm Sorry Part 1

**:) Here you go fabulous readers! I'm home sick with food poisoning, so therefore, there may be another update today! :) GODD my stomach hurts...**

**Here's some fluffiness and some depression for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish. Then I could be relaxing with food poisoning.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I love you.

He just said it.

Oh my god.

He said I love you.

What do I say?

He looked at me, realizing what he said. He started to stutter. "Oh Cassie, I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm so sorry, forgive me, I didn't mean to say it out loud like that, I'm sorry, this is too soon…" I stared at him. My mouth hung open.

"Tron…" I tried to stop his rambling.

"I'm really sorry Cassie!"

"Tron…" Still not working.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

"TRON!" I yelled. He fell silent, as did everyone else. "I…" I gulped. "I love you too."

I heard Sam groan. "DAMN IT!" I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, Sam." I bit my lip.

Tron stared at me, his blue eyes burning into mine. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes." I felt my face burn. "I love you, Tron." I heard a chorus of "Aww" behind me. But I didn't notice them. Tron pulled me into his arms and we lay on the floor, embracing. "So, what do we do now?"

He started to laugh. "Last time you asked that…" He leaned in and kissed me. My arms wrapped around him and his around me. Sam groaned.

"Great. Just great."

_Lorena's POV_

I watched them as they started to kiss. I smiled. They deserved it. Tron had been so alone after the first time Clu disappeared. He had taken to hiding in the End of Line Club so often. And Cassie seemed like a girl who needed someone there.

Then I noticed the spots of red on the ground. My mouth dropped. "Cassie! You're bleeding!" She looked up at me and shook her head nervously. Melchior and Sam stared at us.

"No I'm not!" Her eyes were frantic. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. There were marks along the outside of her wrist, and they were bleeding.

"Cassie, how did this happen?" My voice dropped to a whisper so that only Tron and Cassie could hear.

"I did it to myself." I looked at her in disbelief. This sweet, wonderful girl would hurt herself?

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I pulled her to her feet and tugged her down the hall to a bathroom. I rinsed the cuts and covered them in some of the gauze Flynn had. "Why, Cassie?"

She sniffled, tears running down her face. "It makes me feel better. Please don't tell. Only you and Tron know." I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie… We need to get you some help. Maybe you should talk to Sam?" A loud sob killed that option. "Okay, not Sam."

She looked up at me, and I saw just how young and innocent she actually was. "Lorena… I can't tell anybody. It's terrible. Frowned upon." I saw her start to dig her nails into her palm. I grabbed her hands.

"Don't you dare, Cassie!" I was going to help her. "Don't."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You can't do this, you know. You're hurting yourself, me, Melchi, Sam, Quorra, and Tron." She stiffened. "Didn't you think of that?"

"No…"

"Then you better stop." I hugged her and led her back out. I really hoped she'd listen to me.

_Cassie's POV_

Lorena let me go. I walked over to Tron and hugged him sadly. He patted my hair.

Dad walked in with another program. "This is Anon. Anon, this is… everybody."

Anon had a dark helmet over his face. Very mysterious. He had white circuitry. He nodded to us and waved at Quorra, who waved back happily.

"Hey Anon! Good to see you!" She bounced over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello Quorra." He hugged her back.

I pulled away from Tron and walked over to Dad. "Dad…" I whispered. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course." He turned and led me to his room. He closed the door and turned to me. "What is it kiddo?"

Here's your chance to come clean, Cassie.

"Dad, I know this might seem unimportant in comparison to the circumstances we're currently in…"

He scoffed. "You and Sam are the most important things in my life."

I gulped. Held up my wrists. Pulled off the gauze.

"Dad… I cut myself."

**:( I depress myself, so yeah. The whole 'Cassie-being-depressed-and-cutting' is actually based on my own life... :'(**

**Review please!  
**


	23. I'm Sorry Part 2

**Ahhh the next few chapters are very angsty! :'(**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

Dad stared at the cuts on my wrists. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Why?" he finally managed.

"A lot of things, Dad. And…" I bit my lip as I rolled back the sleeves. He turned pale, seeing all the scars.

"Cassie…" He pulled me into a hug and started to cry. "You shouldn't…" He shook his head, still sobbing. "Does Sam know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. He'd flip and lock me in a padded room if he did."

"Does… Does anyone know?" He looked at me. I felt so terrible. He looked so broken, so hurt.

"Yes."

"Who?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Tron and Lorena. Tron saw them the second time I was here. Lorena saw them right now…" I gulped and started to dig my nails into my palms again. Dad looked at me.

"Cassie… You can't do this to yourself." His eyes flicked down to my hands. "Cassie!"

"What?" I looked down. Blood was oozing from the new cuts. "Oh." Dad shook his head and picked up the gauze. He started to rewrap the cuts. "I… I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Let's get you guys home."

_Sam's POV_

As far as I could tell, this was not working. We had no idea. Anon was going to go into the city and fight Abraxas off, to buy us some time. That's all we had.

"It's not safe now, with Clu back. We have to split up!" Melchior was red now.

"Together we stand, divided we fall! Ever heard of that?" Cassie was near fuming.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I stared at Quorra. I had never heard her yell like that. "If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we will have NO PLAN and NO WAY of getting out! And I know that some of us would like to go home!"

I gaped. "Quorra, why do you have to pick this time to be so amazingly awesome?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush, Sam." She looked at everyone in turn. "We need to work together. We can't fight like this without making things worse."

Lorena nodded. "She's right, you know."

Cassie crossed her arms and looked at us. I looked at her and noticed the gauze on her hands. Hm. "Then what do you suppose we do?" she quipped sarcastically.

"Cassie…" Tron sighed and looked at her.

"Don't 'Cassie' me, Tron. We need to figure this out otherwise we're all screwed!" She rolled her eyes. "I, for one, think that we could easily stay together in the beginning, divide and conquer, them reconvene at the Portal." Everyone looked down and away. She groaned. "Was I the only one who thought of that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Melchior supplied. All of us glared at him, with the exception of Cassie. "What?"

"Nothing…" Quorra mumbled.

_Tron's POV_

Cassie sat in the passenger seat of the Light Runner. She looked pale. I worried about her now, knowing how bad she was about injuring herself. I sat in the driver's seat and put my hand over hers. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at me.

"Cassie… Are you alright?" I squeezed her hand gently, so I didn't hurt the cuts.

"I'm fine." She sat up a bit. "Just a little homesick." She watched as Anon flew off towards the city. He was going to go in first and clear the path. Then Lorena and Melchior on their Cycles would lead away any guards. Sam, Quorra, and Flynn would be next, and myself and Cassie in the rear. Everyone agreed that we were pretty good fighters, so that's why we ended up in the back.

"Well, you'll be home soon." I didn't want to think about that. She would be back in the User world while I stayed here and helped Anon.

"But I'll be alone." She looked at me with those startlingly blue eyes. "You won't be there." She looked away as Lorena and Melchior left, leaving Light Ribbons in their wake.

"But I'll always be here." I placed my hand over her heart. She sniffled and that's when I realized she was crying. "Oh, please don't cry, Cassie. It hurts to see you cry."

"What do you want me to do, Tron? It won't be the same! What if you get hurt… or derezzed… What if I never see you again?" Her eyes were red and puffy. "I wouldn't survive that. And I'd just end up with more of these!" She sobbed, gesturing to her wrists.

"I…" I couldn't say anything. She had a valid point. "Cassie, I…"

She shook her head. "It's your job." She turned to watch Sam, Quorra, and Flynn fly past. "I understand." Her voice cracked.

I couldn't look at her now. I stepped on the accelerator and flew after the others.

**D: I'm hurting myself writing these chapters... D':**

**I'm going to switch back to 3rd person in chapter after next. **

**Review please while I go blow my nose.  
**


	24. All Alone

**Yes, angsty. I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I could see Quorra and Dad up ahead. Sam had fallen behind us. He said it was a little safer. Safer for who, I don't know. After fending off several attacks already, I didn't really care about saving anything. Now, I just wanted to get home.

It was quiet as we flew through the city. After a while even Lorena stopped talking. Tron wasn't saying anything to me. I wasn't saying anything to him. I admit, I was overreacting a little, but I was telling the truth. Once I left, I had no idea if I was EVER going to see him again. I sighed. I seemed to have terrible choice in my love life. I was lost in thought.

SCREECH! The Runner stopped abruptly. I turned to yell at Tron for not warning me, but I didn't have a chance. We were surrounded by programs. Yellow circuits. Running towards us. I heard Quorra gasp. I jumped out of the Runner hastily. My hand reached back, grabbing my disc and pulling it out. It separated into two discs. I shot a look at Tron. He smiled guiltily.

"You were good enough already fighting with your baton and disc. I think you can handle two discs." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. But I didn't have a chance to respond, because the programs started to attack us. I quickly deflected two while tossing my disc through a third. Quorra's disc flew past me, hitting another program. Sam ran past me, trying to parry attacks. Dad was fighting near me. My eyes widened as I saw a program start to sneak up on him. I flipped over the two programs in front of me and grabbed my baton, whacking the program hard. It exploded in a burst of yellow data chips.

After that, it was pretty easy to fight our way through. I jumped back in the Runner with Tron and he took off.

"Cassie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you… mad at me?" He glanced at me. There was fear in his eyes.

"No. For what?"

"The discs…" Then I picked up on it. He thought I was still upset over maybe not seeing him again. I started to laugh.

"What? No!" I chuckled. "Tron, why would I be?"

"Because we'll be apart." I heard him sigh. "Because I may never see you again after this."

"Tron… You're always going to be a part of me. I don't care how cheesy and disgustingly sweet that sounds, which it does, but it's true." He looked at me with such a loving expression on his face I wanted to cry. "Oh, god, don't look at me like that, I'm going to start crying again."

"Sorry," he mumbled, setting his eyes back on the road ahead.

_Sam's POV_

We finally caught up with the others. Lorena was pacing nervously, Melchior was fidgeting, and Anon was just standing there. Lorena squealed with joy when she saw us.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys alright?" She ran towards us. "What happened?"

Cassie got out of the Runner and dusted herself off. "Long story short, we were cornered by infected, we fought, kicked ass, and now we're here. So if we could get going?"

Melchior stood up. "I've already programmed the coordinates of the Portal. It'll get you guys there alright if nothing happens."

"Wait." Everyone looked at Quorra. She was looking at Lorena, Melchior, and Anon. "Aren't you guys coming with us?"

Anon stepped forward. "No, Quorra. We need to fight Abraxas. We're needed more here. You will be able to get to the Portal safely." Quorra shook her head.

"After all that, you aren't coming!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Why? We could get rid of Abraxas from the outside!"

Lorena looked at her sadly. "But then you'd still have to get rid of the remnants. That would take too long. By then, the Grid could be completely corrupted."

Melchior nodded in agreement. "She's right, you know. Quorra, you should remember what it was like the first time around." Quorra's face fell. "We've done our duty. You guys can take care of yourselves now." He smiled weakly.

"I guess so." My voice sounded weary.

_Cassie's POV_

I turned away from the arguing that was going on. Tron grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"I guess this is goodbye then, isn't it?" I struggled to keep my voice even.

"I guess so." He looked down.

"Yeah." We looked at each other sadly. I sniffled. "Be safe."

"Same to you, Cassie." He squeezed my hand gently. "I hope…" He cleared his throat. I could feel the walls going up between us. "I hope you have a good life in the User world."

I nodded. "I hope you're happy." I pulled my hand away.

"Cassie…" Dad looked at me, obviously reluctant to end my conversation. "I hate to say it, but it's time to go."

I nodded. "Okay, Dad. One second." He nodded and I turned to look at Tron one last time. "Tron…"

"Cassie…" The hurt and pain was evident.

"Goodbye," I choked out.

"Goodbye." He looked conflicted. Then he bent down and pressed his lips to mine, one last time. We pulled away and I looked at him.

"I love you," I whispered quietly.

"I love you," he whispered back.

I turned and started to walk towards Quorra, Sam, and Dad. I reached them, and Quorra took my hand, squeezing it gently. My eyes swelled with tears. I took a shaky step onto the Sailer. I turned back and looked one last time at Tron. He nodded simply, as if to tell me to go on.

I didn't even notice when I started crying.

**:'( Please don't berate me for ripping them apart this way. I cried too!**

**Review please...  
**


	25. Those You've Known

**By far, the angstiest chapter I've EVER written! Guess what musical the song is from? Also, guess which characters I'm relating the three to. Whoever gets it first gets a shout out in the chapter I get the review! Because I'm home sick and just typing, I have idea how far I'll go.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is the song used in this chapter.  
**

_Those you've known and lost, still walk behind you  
All alone they linger till they find you  
Without them the world grows dark around you  
And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you…_

Flynn never thought he'd leave the Grid again. Yet, standing on the Sailer, he didn't know if he wanted to. He had watched as his daughter bid a tearful farewell to one of his best friends. He watched as the programs he befriended and created drive off to fight a dreadful enemy. He watched Sam get punched in the gut for trying to cheer Cassie up.

But he didn't do anything himself as the Sailer moved farther and farther away from the place he had lived in for twenty years.

_Those you've pained may carry that still with them  
All the same they whisper all forgiven  
Still your heart says the shadows bring the starlight  
And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night…_

Cassie curled up in a ball. By some sick twist of fate, this was the same Sailer she had ridden on when she had first kissed Tron. It caused her to hurt so much more inside. She had socked Sam in the gut when he tried to cheer her up. She knew it was a childish way of telling him to back off, but she was so consumed by her pain that she couldn't do anything but lash out.

_When the northern wind blows (Though you know you've left them far behind)  
The sorrows your heart holds (You walk on by yourself, and not with them –)  
There are those who still know – (Still you know)  
They're still home (They will fill your heart and mind)  
We're still home (When they say there's a way through this)_

Flynn walked over to where Cassie was curled up in a ball. He placed a gentle hand on her back. She looked up at him with empty eyes. He felt something wet on his foot. Glancing down, he saw his daughter had ripped off the gauze covering her cuts and was digging her nails into her soft flesh again. He pulled Cassie into his arms and held her, rocking her and murmuring in her ear, trying to bring back the vibrant, happy girl she had been.

_Those you've known and lost, still walk behind you  
All alone their song still seems to find you  
They call you as if you knew their longing –  
They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling…_

They all felt the pain of separation. Cassie dealt with it the worst. She dug her nails into the soft, warm flesh of her arm. She gasped in relief as the nails broke through the thin skin and blood started to flow.

Flynn dealt with it by meditating on the deck. He could tell Sam and Quorra were avoiding him and Cassie. For some reason, they were taking it harder.

Tron just shut everything out. He hardened himself, trying not to think of Cassie. But everything started to remind him of her.

_All alone but still I hear their yearning  
Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning  
The stars too they tell of spring returning –  
And summer with another wind that no one yet has known…_

Tron zoomed back into the city alongside the others. He knew they wanted to know what he and Cassie had said to each other. He wasn't going to tell anytime soon. That was a private conversation. Right now, all he wanted to do was burn that last kiss into his heart. Burn that last moment with her into his memory forever.

But he didn't need to worry about that. It was already there.

_They call me (When the northern wind blows)[ Still you known]  
Through all things – [There's so much more to find –]  
Night's falling (The sorrows your heart's known –) [Another dream, another love you'll hold]  
But somehow I go on  
You watch me (I believe…) [Still you know to trust your own true mind]  
Just watch me – [On your way – you are not alone]  
I'm calling (They're still home) [There are those who still know]  
From longing (We're still home) _

The Sailer approached the Portal, getting closer and closer. Sam and Quorra talked amongst themselves in the corner. They didn't want to bother Flynn and Cassie. Both were dealing with this. Both were taking this harder than them. Flynn, because he created this place and he spent so many years here.

But Cassie, because she had fallen so deeply in love.

And that, that was so much worse for her.

_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night and I won't let them stray from my heart  
Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
I will read all their dreams to the stars_

_I'll walk now with them, I'll call on their names, I'll see their thoughts are known  
Not gone, not gone –  
They walk with my heart…_

Tron dodged the infected programs. He never said a word now, even though it had only been a short time since he had separated from Cassie. He slammed the disk into the program's chest as he thought of her. She should be standing next to him, fighting and laughing with violent glee.

Maybe he should've went with her. What was more important?

Her or the Grid?

_Not gone…_

Cassie stood up, cuts running up and down her arm. Many of them had stopped bleeding after a while. They burned, but they reminded her that she was awake. That this wasn't a dream.

That Tron wasn't a dream.

_And I'll never let them go…_

Both were important. Both were things he couldn't live without. What does he choose?

_Not gone…_

It couldn't be a dream. You don't feel PAIN in a dream, right?

_I'll never let them go…_

Tron felt torn. He loved Cassie. He did. But the Grid… It was his job to protect it.

_Not gone…_

Cassie dug her nails into her arm one last time for good measure. The pain shot up her arm. It burned.

Burned so much, in fact, that she didn't hear. Didn't hear the cry of her father as they were attacked. Burned so much, in fact, that she couldn't feel.

She didn't feel the disc smashing into the back of her head. Didn't even know she had blacked out.

_I'll never let them go…_

Tron felt it as soon as Cassie was hit. He could feel something was wrong. 

_You watch me, just watch me  
I'm calling, I'm calling –  
And one day all will know._

**Wasn't I right? Angsty! :'(**

**It was so depressing to write this chapter.**

**We'll return to 1st person next chapter.**

**Chapter after next will be only Cassie's POV, as it will be another song. She'll be singing it. **

**Review please!  
**


	26. Blood

**Here's more angstiness!**

**Disclaimer: HA! I wish.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I blinked, looking at a bright white light. Was I dying? Dead? Hallucinating?

I remembered screaming.

Yelling.

Crying.

I felt my arms. They stopped bleeding.

Time to fix that.

_Sam's POV_

Dad was distraught. But I hated to tell him this.

"Dad, I don't want to say this, but we have to go." I struggled to breathe properly.

"We can't just leave her here, Sam! Not like me." He shook his head.

"We won't! We'll be back for her, I promise!" I tugged on his arm. "Please Dad. If we don't get out now, we won't ever get to."

"Alright." His voice was heavy as we walked into the mass of energy. "Alright."

Quorra raised her disc over her head and took my hand. The energy enveloped us and sent us home.

Without Cassie.

_Quorra's POV_

Sam and Flynn were distraught. Sam was lucky we had the car today, though. Otherwise we would've had problems getting back to the house. Flynn was silent most of the time. I knew it was because of Cassie.

Sam sat on the couch. He stood up. "I need to make a call." Flynn nodded and Sam walked outside.

Flynn sat down, taking Sam's place. I sat next to him. "You can't blame yourself, Flynn. We didn't know."

"I could've protected her better. I knew she was hurting, I should've stayed near her."

"We didn't know we were going to get attacked."

"Still."

_Tron's POV_

"How do you know?" Anon looked at me. I never knew what he looked like under the helmet, but he finally took it off, revealing pale skin, electric green eyes, and pitch black hair.

"I just do, okay?" I frowned. I told the others that I felt like Cassie was in danger. "It's one of those things…"

Lorena and Melchior nodded. "I know what you're saying. It's the same with Melchi and I."

"See?"

_Sam's POV_

Alan was in disbelief. He was on his way over now. I walked back inside. Quorra was staring at the water. Dad was staring at the wall.

This could be a long night. But we all needed to talk.

I heard a car pull up. Quorra did as well, because she looked at me. "Sam, who is that?"

I ignored her question and opened the door. Alan looked like he had threw himself out of bed. Lora was behind him, panting. "I didn't say you had to drop everything and run here, you know."

Alan smacked my arm lightly. "Don't care."

Lora rolled her eyes. My breath caught in my throat. Cassie did the same thing.

Dad stood up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Alan Bradley!"

Alan walked in, Lora trailing behind him. "Kevin?"

"Alan! Lora!" Dad walked over and they all hugged. I gagged and motioned to Quorra to come outside with me, to let them have some time to talk. She reached for my hand.

"It's not your fault either, Sam. I know you're thinking that. I've seen that face before."

My fists clenched and I felt Quorra pull away from me. "She's my little sister, Quorra. Even though we're both adults… I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to be there for her." My voice cracked. "But I wasn't. When she needed me the most. I wasn't there." I broke down, falling to my knees. "I wasn't there for her, Quorra! She's stuck there because of me! Trapped, like Dad was! Oh god!" I sobbed into my hands. I felt Quorra put her arms around me and hug me tightly, but I kept crying.

_Cassie's POV_

I wasn't getting out of here. By now, the Portal would've closed. If Dad and Sam and Quorra were smart, then they would've escaped and left me here. Which I'm pretty sure they did.

I hope they did. They deserve to live their life. I didn't deserve anything. I was spoiled from the beginning, a spoiled stubborn brat. I had everything except a significant other. Even him I lost.

I quietly started to sob into my knees. Being curled in a ball screwed up your posture, but I didn't care. I sobbed. I hated myself.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I knew what I needed to do. I pulled my sleeve down a bit and dug my nail into my warm flesh. Hard.

I smiled when the blood started to flow from my arm.

**Cassie won't be getting over her problem soon, BTW. I know it's sad, but it's something she's dealing with. **

**Cassie's POV only in the next chapter.**

**I'm a depressing person, I know.**

**Review!  
**


	27. Whispering

**This is a chapter completely from Cassie's POV, set also to a song. I found it a lot easier than actually making characters sing. The only one who'll do that is Cassie. :P**

**Disclaimer: Neither the song Blue Wind nor Tron belong to me, but I wish.**

I cried. I kept digging my nails into my arms, my wrists, my legs. It burned, but it made me realize so much. How much I messed up. How wrong my life was before I found the Grid. A low note escaped my throat, and soon enough I was singing.

_Spring and summer every other day_

Would Tron and Lorena be mad at me for injuring myself again?

_Blue wind gets so sad_

How would Dad react if he saw this?

_Blowin' through the thick corn_

What would Mama and Papa think if they saw me like this?

_Through the bales of hay_

They'd all be so upset.

_Through the open books on the grass_

I'm hurting them while hurting myself.

_Spring and summer_

I couldn't do that to them anymore.

_Sure, when it's autumn_

But what else could I do?

_Wind always wants to creep up and haunt you_

I was being haunted by my own memories.

_Whistlin' it's got you_

I cried, tears streaming down my face, mingling with the crimson blood on the floor.

_With its heartache, with its sorrow_

My heart was breaking, little by little, knowing that I was hurting them.

_Winter wind sings and it cries_

But I can't help myself.

_Spring and summer every other day_

They'll be upset if I keep doing this though.

_Blue wind gets so pained_

But I need something to keep my sanity!

_Blowin' through the thick corn_

It can't be this.

_Through the bales of hay_

I heard the door open. I turned away.

_Through the sudden drift of the rain_

Three sentries stepped in and grabbed me, hauling me to my feet.

_Spring and summer_

My last note faded as they knocked me out once again, letting me slip into peaceful darkness.

**YES. I do realize I've been writing pretty angsty chapters recently. It's an aftereffect of my depression, but it's been in the works for the story. Please bear with me!**

**Review!**


	28. Not Alone

**HERE'S ANOTHER!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
**

_Tron's POV_

"I see her! They have her, Tron." Anon looked at me from where he was crouching. "They're taking her somewhere."

I crawled over to where he was. Sure enough, that was Cassie. I could tell. She was being carried by three sentries. They took her into an elevator and disappeared. I cursed under my breath. I had learned it from Cassie. "We have to follow them." Anon nodded. I still wasn't used to seeing him without his helmet on. But then again, I spent many cycles hidden behind mine. "Come on. Tell Melchior and Lorena." He nodded.

"Got it." His helmet went up and I heard him start telling Lorena and Melchior what we saw. I started to edge along the side of the building and dropped to the ground. Anon followed me, helmet down again. Lorena and Melchior ran up to us.

"What did you guys find?" I looked at them.

"Well, Abraxas is supposedly working for someone else." Melchior supplied.

"And that someone is Clu, apparently." Lorena added in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure?" Anon and I said at the same time.

She nodded. "I saw him. Melchior had gone off to find something and I saw him." She sighed.

"Thanks Lorena." I smiled at her. "I'm going to go in and try and get her out."

Anon looked at me with those piercing green eyes. "Alone?" I nodded. "I'm going with you."

"No, I'm going alone." I made my voice firm.

Lorena looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Um, no you are NOT. All of us are coming with you. More help."

I glared at them. "No!" I turned to walk away.

Melchior jumped in front of me. "Listen to us. You're going to need a distraction. Now, I suggest you agree so we can get in there before something REALLY bad happens to her. GOT IT?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Let's go."

_Sam's POV_

I sat at my desk, typing furiously into the computer. Everything I tried was getting rejected. Something in the Grid was blocking my attempts of ending Abraxas and finding out what else was wrong in the system. I groaned and punched the table. Quorra looked at me oddly.

"Are you alright Sam?" She looked concerned.

"Something in the Grid is blocking me. I don't know what to do! We'll probably have to go back in and fix it ourselves." I sighed and put my head down on the desk. Dad looked at me.

"Then we go back in," he said simply.

Quorra looked at him. "Well, we can't exactly leave Cassie in there." They both looked at me.

"What? I've been saying for us to go since we got out." I glared.

"Then we go right now." Dad stood up. "Ask Alan to take care of things here."

I was already on the phone.

**I'm working on the chapters, so expect quick updates! :)**

**Tron and Cassie will have a VERY intimate moment soon, all from Cassie's POV.**

**Most of you will hate me in the next chapter.**

**:)**

**Review!  
**


	29. Pain

**NOW'S where you'll probably hate my guts for life. xD**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine.  
**

_Tron's POV_

I slammed through the doors. Cassie lay on the floor, bound by her hands and feet. There was a gag over her mouth. Lorena and Melchior came in behind me and started to look around. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye and threw my disc at it. The guard fell to pieces. I caught the disc, quickly replacing it on my back. Anon walked in.

"It's clear, I don't see anybody, Tron." He had his disc out still though.

"Thanks." I nodded at him and rushed to Cassie. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I heard her struggling to say something against the gag. I pulled it off her mouth and she panted.

"You shouldn't have come back, Tron." Her eyes filled with tears.

"What?" I felt a dull ache in my chest. "I came. I'm here. I came because I love you."

She shook her head. "It was a trap," she whispered.

I heard Lorena scream. I stood up and whipped around. Black Guards had the others in headlocks and were holding them. I looked back down at Cassie. Her eyes were closed, but I saw the tears seeping through. I heard the door slide open. Turning to face the one who started this all.

Clu smiled when he saw me. "Hey Tron! How've you been?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What have you done? What are you doing here?"

Clu spread his arms, as if welcoming someone. "I'm back to make the system right. Make it perfect again. And I will start by getting rid of this User." He walked past me and kicked Cassie. She cried out.

"Don't touch her!" I got in front of Clu and pulled my disc off my back. Cassie let out a whimper of pain. I turned to look at her. "Cassie, don't worry, I'm right here."

Clu snickered. "Oh, somebody loves a User, eh?" I glared at him. "Fine. Then we'll start with getting rid of these programs." He walked towards where the others were being held. "Monitor. I thought you were derezzed."

Anon spit at his feet. "Flynn brought me back."

"Of course. Of course." Clu stopped in front of Melchior. "Melchior! Good to see you. Still playing the Games?"

Melchior glared. "Not for you."

Clu laughed. I wanted to punch him. He walked to Lorena. "And an ISO? Interesting. I thought that Quorra was the only one."

Lorena sneered. "We aren't gone, Clu!" I looked at her. "Never were, never will be!"

Clu just smirked and sneered at her. "Then, I'll get rid of you. It's a start." His eyes floated over to Melchior. "Or should I get rid of dear Melchior?"

Lorena started to struggle. "NO!"

Clu chuckled. "Ah, you two care for each other. How sweet. Like Tron and the User."

Cassie whimpered from her spot on the floor. I bent down next to her. "Cassie…"

"I'm so sorry…" Her eyes welled with tears.

"What for?" I caressed her soft face. Her eyes widened. "What is it?" I was yanked up by a group of Black Guards. "HEY!" I struggled against them. Cassie's eyes were terrified. Clu stepped in front of me, blocking Cassie from my eyes.

"Take him out." The guards started to drag me out. Cassie started to scream.

"NO! NO! TRON!" She started to wiggle towards me, but Clu kicked her. She whimpered. "NO!" The guards dragged me outside. Clu followed them.

Clu smiled as soon as the door closed, pulling his disc off his back. I knew what was going to happen. He was going to derezz me in front of Cassie.

I closed my eyes and thought of Cassie one last time.

I heard the disc whiz through the air.

I didn't feel any pain.

I heard a voice.

"Welcome back, Rinzler."

_Cassie's POV_

I saw Clu swing his arm down.

I saw Tron look at me one more time.

I saw the man I fell in love with close his eyes.

I saw Lorena and the others turn their heads away.

I closed my eyes, so I didn't see the end. I couldn't watch him die.

I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't see Tron anymore. But I could see Clu, replacing his disc on his back. My breath caught in my throat. Tears burned in my eyes. He couldn't be. He just couldn't be gone. I heard Lorena gasp.

Clu stepped back inside with a sneer. "And that's the end of the great Tron." He smiled down at me. "How does that make you feel, User?"

I glared at him. "I'm going to make sure Sam and Dad wipe you from the system for good," I hissed. "I'm going to make sure you're dead."

He raised an eyebrow. "Flynn is your father? Interesting, interesting." I spat at him.

"GO DIE!" I screamed, breaking down in tears again.

Clu snickered. "Take them away."

I screamed at Clu. "YOU WILL NEVER WIN, CLU! NEVER! NOT AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"

"That won't be much longer," he sneered. The guards dragged us away and put us in separate cells. I threw myself on the floor and cried. My heart was broken.

_Tron's POV_

Quiet.

That's the first thing that registered. It was quiet. I opened my eyes slowly and realized there was a mask over my face again. I moved my arms, legs. They worked just find. I sat up and looked around.

It was the same room I had been repurposed in. Clu strode in the doors. He smiled.

"Hello, Rinzler. How do you feel?"

No.

Not again.

I can't be.

"Not going to answer me? Fine." He stood in front of me. "I went through your memory. Very interesting. Being with the missing daughter of Flynn? I never thought you would stoop that low. " I wanted to lash out against him. But I could feel the new code. I was essentially a prisoner in my own body. "It's good to have you back." He smiled, then turned and left.

As he did, he left me with a new command. And I felt terrible.

Because I would be breaking two promises.

_Cassie's POV_

I sat on that floor for a long time, just thinking.

What do I do now?

**:'( Hey, I cried writing this too!**

**Please review...  
**


	30. Pulled Away

**SOOO! If you didn't notice, the rating was changed. The next chapter utterly deserves it. It's going to be sick and wrong. And amazingly disturbing. :P Okay, maybe not that bad. If you've EVER seen "I Believe" from Spring Awakening, think that. That's how bad it'll get, which isn't as bad as it could be. But then again, I can still edit it right now. :P**

**Disclaimer: No, I wish I did though.  
**

_Sam's POV_

Easy, almost too easy.

That's what I thought as we snuck into the flagship. Quorra followed close behind me. Dad was waiting for us at the Sea of Simulation. He insisted on coming, but Quorra and I talked him out of it. I couldn't lose him again. Plus, I felt like he might need some time alone to think.

Cassie was in the first room we found. She lay there on the floor, crying. I ran to her side. "Cassie, Cassie…" There was a puddle of tears on the floor, shining.

She looked up at me and stood, embracing me. "They killed him… Sam, he's dead." It took me a second to realize what she meant. My heart dropped. My poor sister… She didn't deserve this. She didn't. Not after everything else that's happened to her already.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. But we need to get you home. Where are the others?" I hugged her tightly. She squeezed back.

"Follow me." She dashed down the hall to other rooms. She opened the doors, letting the others out. "What now, Sam?" Lorena, Melchior, and Anon stumbled out.

"We get back to the Sea. Dad's there." I look at the others. They're just as distraught as Cassie. "Come on." Quorra and I led them out. Cassie is the quickest, probably having to do with just losing Tron. Sure enough, there on the ground, are white and blue data bits. I prayed Cassie wouldn't look down and see them. No such luck. Cassie looked down at them and fell to her knees, sobbing. She stared at the ground while tears fell from her face. I ran over to her. "Cassie, I know you're hurting, but please." She looked up at me with empty eyes. That's what scared me the worst. "We need to keep moving." She nodded, eyes dull and blank. My heart broke, seeing my little sister like this.

Dad was pacing when we arrived. He knew immediately by the look on Cassie's face that something was wrong. He just pulled her into his arms. He looked up. "Get on the Sailer." He led Cassie onto the Sailer and talked to her quietly. I could hear her sobbing from across the ship. We stood up when we reached the Portal. Cassie seemed to be a little better.

_Cassie's POV_

I was dying inside as we walked towards the Portal. Sam and Quorra were already inside. Anon, Lorena and Melchior stood outside, unsure of what to do. Dad sighed. "Are you three coming with us?"

Lorena's eyes widened. "Really?"

Dad nodded. "Come on. It's safer." They stepped into the beam of energy. Dad looked at me. "Cassie, come on."

Numbly I took a step forward. Numb to the world. Numb to the pain inside my heart.

Sam raised his disc over his head, and I took a last look at the Grid.

I didn't notice the person outside the beam until they grabbed me and pulled me out.

**ALRIGHTY! **

**Review!  
**


	31. All Will Be Forgiven

**HERE IS WHERE THE M RATING IS REALLLLLY NEEDED! If you understand what I mean. If you've ever seen I Believe from Spring Awakening, you will understand where this scene comes from. Did I cry while writing this? Yes. Did I unintentionally make myself disturbed? Hell to the freaking yes. Things get darker from here, as a warning, darker and more disturbing. **

**Disclaimer: Neither the song nor Tron belong to me, but if they did, I would not be here right now.  
**

I cried out. The Portal was closed. I started to cry hysterically. I lost yet another chance to get home. I felt arms hug me. I frowned and looked behind me.

_I believe I believe_

The first thing I saw was the smiling face of Tron. I cried out and turned to him. "Tron!" I stared into his eyes. "Is it… Is it really you? Please… Please don't let me be dreaming…" I begged.

"Of course it is!" He smiled at me and brushed his hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't… I couldn't lose you."

I smiled softly. "You will never lose me." I leaned in, pressing my lips to his softly. _  
_

_I believe oh I believe_

His fingers tangled in my hair. My lips parted in ecstasy as he started to kiss me harder, more passionately than before. His mouth was pressed firmly against mine.

I pulled myself closer to him, my fingers in his hair. His tongue started to slip through into my mouth. I gasped as it clashed with my own, exploring my mouth. _  
_

_All will be forgiven_

I pulled away. "I can't do this, Tron, I can't…"

He stared at me. "Don't you trust me?"_  
_

_I believe I believe_

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then shh." He leaned forward again and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped. My hands trembled as I wrapped them around his neck.

We fell back onto the floor of the Portal. Our lips were locked, my legs wrapping around his waist. His hands were drifting all over my body, rubbing gently. _  
_

_I believe oh I believe_

I sat up, pushing myself away from him. "I can't do this! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Cassie, please…" I nodded quietly and he pushed me back down onto the floor, kissing me ferociously. _  
_

_All will be forgiven_

He started to kiss down the side of my neck, causing me to moan in pure joy. I moaned as he started to bite gently, sucking on my skin. _  
_

_I believe I believe_

"Cassie, let me…" He stopped talking and pressed his lips to mine again. I felt his hand slide up the side of my body. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. "Cassie…" _  
_

_I believe oh I believe_

I put my hand over his and slid it up. He let his hand linger on my breast and started to kiss me sweetly. _  
_

_There is love in heaven_

He squeezed me slightly and I gasped. He smirked and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pushing my body closer to his. _  
_

_I believe I believe_

I felt his hand reach for a button on my back. I frowned as he pushed on it. _  
_

_I believe oh I believe_

I felt the suit change and looked down. I was now in a dress version of it. I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that it'd seem more… romantic."

"Oh." I giggled nervously. "That's sweet."_  
_

_There is love in heaven_

Tron started to pull at the strings keeping the top closed. My mouth dropped when I realized it. What he was doing. I pushed his hands away gently. _  
_

_I believe I believe_

"Tron, I can't do this…" I whispered.

He snickered. "Yet we've gotten this far?"I bit my lip. "I thought so."_  
_

_I believe oh I believe_

I said nothing, and he continued tugging on the strings. The top opened and Tron laid himself on top of me again, kissing me. _  
_

_All will be forgiven_

He started to kiss down my body, sucking on my breasts. I groaned as he moved to the other one. He laughed, lips vibrating against my body. I shuddered. His lips were by my stomach. _  
_

_I believe I believe I believe oh I believe_

I felt him start moving the skirt out of the way. I sat up and looked at him. "Tron," I murmured tremblingly.

"Trust me, just trust me." He smiled at me and I melted. I nodded at him nervously. _  
_

_There is love in heaven all will be forgiven_

I felt his fingers deftly move away my underwear and start messing around down there. He circled the area, making me feel more and more hot. I just wanted him to get it over with.

I screamed as he wiggled his fingers around. He smiled at me when I snuck a look at him.

"Ow… Not so hard, not so hard," I whimpered. "Please..."_  
_

_There is love in heaven all will be forgiven_

He pulled them out and pressed his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me again.

"Sorry…" _  
_

_I believe there is love in heaven_

I looked at him, smiling. There was an orange glow that I just noticed. _  
_

_I believe all will be forgiven_

Wait. Orange?_  
_

_I believe_

Tron didn't have orange circuits though._  
_

_There is love in heaven_

He had white. _  
_

_I believe_

Dad had told me Tron had once been Rinzler, repurposed to work for Clu._  
_

_All will be forgiven_

He had had…_  
_

_I believe_

No!_  
_

_There is love in heaven_

No…_  
_

_I believe_

It can't be…_  
_

_All will be forgiven_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pushed him away. _  
_

_I believe_

A cruel smile spread over his face. "No." His fingers danced in me as I screamed. He pushed my legs open a little more. I felt him lower his head down there and start to suck on it. I screamed as I felt my first orgasm. I knew that he knew I had, so he sucked harder, pushing his tongue inside and wiggling it around. My body responded, clenching around him. A low moan escaped from my lips. He sat up and smiled at me, licking his lips seductively. I wanted to give in, give myself to him completely. But it wasn't him. _  
_

_There is love in heaven_

He pushed me back down and started to kiss me again. I could taste myself on his lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth and started to rub it against mine. _  
_

_I believe_

I didn't know what to do. I felt violated and betrayed. _  
_

_All will be forgiven_

I started to kiss him back. This was wrong. So wrong. _  
_

_Peace and joy be with them_

His fingers slipped in again, and that snapped me back to reality. I screamed. "No!" _  
_

_Harmony and wisdom_

That cruel smile returned to his face as he started to kiss me again. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. _  
_

_Peace and joy be with them_

He sat back on his knees a little. I started to push myself away, tying the dress back together hastily. He noticed and grabbed me again, pulling me closer to him. His breath washed over me as he started to kiss me again, moving down and sucking on my breasts, causing me to arch towards him. _  
_

_Harmony and wisdom_

That's when I noticed he was naked. He pushed me back down onto the metal floor and started to kiss me again. His hands roamed, and I moaned, both in ecstasy and fear. _  
_

_I believe_

He started to kiss my neck again, moving down my body slowly. He left a trail of sticky kisses between my breasts, down the length of my body. _  
_

_I believe_

"Wait, what… what are you doing?" I asked fearfully as he positioned himself differently. "Stop, please…" Tears started to fall from my eyes. _  
_

_I believe_

There was another cruel smile on his face, making me realize what he was going to do. "No, please don't, please!" I screamed. _  
_

_Oh I believe_

He grunted and pushed into me, penetrating the most private part of me. I screamed as I orgasmed again, not sure if it was from pain, pleasure, or a mixture of the two. He smiled at me, and for a second I imagined it was really Tron, not the sick twisted one plunging into me. He pulled out a little, then shoved it in harder and rougher than the first time. My back arched in pain. He smiled at me again, except this time it was cruel. He started to thrust into me again, getting harder and faster. I could feel it, he was hard. He kept plunging into me, and each time I cried out. I felt it, another orgasm, stronger than the first two. And by the moan coming out of him, we were both orgasming at the same time. I rode it out, hands gripping the floor. I felt him finally pull out and I crumpled into a ball, feeling violated.

I wanted to die.

Just let me die.

Please.

Let me die.

**Sooooo...**

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID ON THIS! I had really nothing to go off of (Being fifteen) except watching reruns of the last performance of I Believe with Lea Michele and Jon Groff, Rocky Horror, common sense, and my own perverted high school fantasies. So I apologize if it's not exactly the best scene. -.-**

**REVIEW!  
**


	32. This Is Wrong

**Alright! *claps hands* Where's the furious backlash?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, only the disturbingly right plot.  
**

_Tron's POV_

I was sickened. Honestly, I was. I watched as whatever was controlling my body pretty much rape the woman I loved. I saw her crying, begging for it to stop.

Why couldn't I protect her! I should be able to.

_Cassie's POV_

"I hate you!" I screamed at him. I pulled the flimsy dress around myself and felt for my disc. It was still there. I watched as he redressed himself. I felt dirty.

Sick.

Wrong.

The dress changed back into the suit, and I sighed. A bit late for that now. I saw him get up and walk towards me. I stood up and backed away.

"Stay away from me," I hissed. "You… you…"

He snickered. "Sorry. Orders." He grabbed my hands and bound them. I cried out.

"HEY!" I struggled.

"Time to take you back to Clu." He pulled me back to the Sailer. "Don't struggle. That'll make this so much harder."

I sobbed as he chucked me in a corner. I felt broken inside. I started to dig my nails back into my flesh. Blood dripped from my arms, and I sighed in relief.

Sam better come back for me.

_Sam's POV_

"FUCK!" I swore loudly. Dad glared at me.

"Sam."

"What do you want me to say? I lost her again!" I slammed my fist on the wall angrily.

Quorra looked up quietly. "Maybe…. Maybe we should leave her there."

Dad and I turned to look at her. "WHAT?"

She sighed. "Don't you understand? If we keep trying and trying, he might just hurt her more. If we make it seem like we aren't coming back, he might leave her alone."

"Or he'll kill her."

Quorra nodded. "There's that risk too. But he's been doing things to target and hurt her, because we keep trying to burst in! Maybe it'd be safer if we stopped. Give it a year."

"Six months."

**Will Sam hold to his promise? What do you think?**

**Anyways, let the angerfest begin, because Cassie's going to do many sick, wrong, disturbing things.**

**:)**

**Love you guys!**

**Review! :D  
**


	33. I Guess Not

**MAJOR SHOUTOUT and internet hug to the amazing xXxCastielxXx, who is pure amazingness! HERE'S A COOKIE! *hands you a cookie***

**Anyways, here's a chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. After a while, this gets annoying.  
**

_A year later_

_Cassie's POV_

You know, Cassie.

It could be a lot worse.

He could be actually, well, dead.

But it doesn't matter to you does it?

You just don't care.

Every night you're going to have to give yourself to him and act like it's wonderful to stay alive.

But it's not wonderful, and you know it.

"Ugh!" I cried out. I stared out the beautiful window, waiting for him to come home. Clu had been unusually kind. He hadn't killed me on the spot, like I thought would happen.

_I spat at him. "YOU BASTARD! Forcing him to have sex with me!" I screamed at his face._

_Clu laughed. "You enjoyed it, from what I understand."_

_I sputtered. "Well… It was my first time! And that's not important!"_

_Clu chuckled and pulled his disc from his back, placing it against my neck. "Sure it's not." I gulped._

"_If you plan on killing me, just do it." I hissed the words through my teeth. "Go ahead."_

_He laughed. "No. I won't. For Rinzler's sake. Be glad that some part of your dear Tron remained. He pled with me to not kill you. I agreed."_

_My mouth dropped. I looked over at, well I guess I have to call him Rinzler now, the program that had just violated me. He smirked when he saw the look of disbelief on my face and walked over, cupping my face in his hand. _

_ "What?" he breathed. "Think I didn't care about you?" I blinked stupidly and he backed away._

I sat on the couch, leaning back. It hadn't been that bad, really. I mean, I'd rather be home. Much rather. I had tried already to contact Dad or Sam several times. Both times, caught. It kind of sucked, really.

_I fiddled with the small transmitter. "Aha!" I cried out. I didn't notice the door slide open. Rinzler took a step in, seeing me. I turned to smile at him, hiding the transmitter behind my bag quietly. "Hi!" I pasted a show face on._

"_What's that, Cassie." His voice was hard._

"_Nothing!"_

_He stormed over and took the transmitter. "That's not nothing."_

I heard the door sweep open, and I leaned back, closing my eyes. I felt a soft kiss planted on my forehead. I wrinkled it and opened my eyes. Rinzler gave me a look.

"Thought you were asleep."

I shook my head timidly. "Nope. I was about to though." I sat up and looked at him. Sometimes I found it hard to believe that it really wasn't Tron. He acted so sweet around me. I shook my head. Stupid me. Tron had white circuits. Stop deluding yourself. He walked back over to me, sitting on the couch by my feet. I smiled wanly at him. It was still weird.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my bare feet. "Go sleep then, Cassie."

"Nah, I'll be alright." I stood up, the dress billowing around my legs. Luckily I had found a way to make different styles of clothes, so I was constantly wearing something different. I slid my feet into the flats I had found and walked over to the minibar. Lucky for me, a few drinks of the refined energy and I'd be stumbling incoherently into bed, out cold within a few minutes. I pulled a cup out and poured some of the electric blue liquid into it. Rinzler came up next to me, pulling out a cup for himself.

"Pour me some?" He looked at me. I nodded and poured a little into it. Taking mine down in one gulp, I placed the cup on the counter and sighed. He did the same. "You alright? You only drink before sex or when you're sad. And since I don't think it's the first one, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing." I turned and padded away to the bedroom. "Good night."

"Night." The door slid closed behind me as I crawled into the bed. I knew I had a few minutes before Rinzler came in, so I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep fitfully.

_Sam's POV_

Quorra walked into my office. I looked up at her and smiled weakly. She was showing now; I mean, why wouldn't she? Six months pregnant.

She sat down and looked at me. "Sam. It's been a year."

I nodded. "I know."

"Flynn is getting worried."

"I'll go back Saturday, I already told him that!" I stood up and walked around the desk to embrace Quorra. "So, how'd the sonogram go?"

"Great! They showed me and they told me the gender!"

She put a blurry photo into my hands. I peered at it. There was my child… I looked at Quorra. "So? Tell me."

She giggled. "Nope! Surprise."

I groaned in mock pain. "Oh Quorra, why? Why not?"

Quorra rolled her eyes. "No. I want you to be surprised!"

I shook my head. "You are so weird. Did you check on Cassie's house?"

She nodded at me, smiling. "Yup! I cleaned out her fridge, picked up her mail and sorted it, dealt with the bills, and cleaned it off a little bit!"

I gaped at her. "I only asked if you could make sure there wasn't a hobo in it, not go all Cinderella on it!"

She laughed. "It's a surprise for her."

"Oh."

_Cassie's POV_

I arched my back against Rinzler as he kissed my neck. He smiled against my skin. "I never get tired of this." He worked his way back up to my lips, kissing them gently and pushing through them with his tongue. I pushed mine against his and he chuckled. "Calm down, there." I felt his hardness pressing against the inside of my thigh and I moaned. "Hey. Give me a second." I felt him reach down and mess with the material of his pants. I groaned when I felt his skin against mine. "There. Better?" My hand snaked down, grabbing him. He yelped. I pressed my lips against his again, trying to shut him up.

He smiled gently. I smiled back and sat up. I removed myself from the bed and picked my dress up off the floor, sliding it back over my head.

He followed me out, putting his suit back on and wrapping his arms around me. These were the times I wasn't sure what I was doing.

"I feel dirty…" I whispered.

"Because we did dirty things." He spun me around to look at him.

I pulled away. "No. Because you're not you. And I'm screwing you."

He sighed. "Don't you get it, Cassie? I'm still me. With a few, er, changes."

"No. You're not you." I shook my head.

"But it doesn't stop you from having sex with me every time I walked through those doors, does it?"

I sighed. "I guess not." I sat down, putting my face in my hands. "I guess not."

**So. Gonna murder me? Hug me? Choke me in my sleep using telepathic powers?**

**:)**

**Review!  
**


	34. Cribs and Clubs

**So, on with the story!**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this. Go look at another chapter for one of these.  
**

_Sam's POV_

"Sam, really. It's been six months since you said you'd go back for Cassie. When are you going to go back?" Quorra glared at me from the rocker.

I sighed. "Not so loud. You'll wake Della up." I looked down at my three month old. She was out cold.

"Then let's take this outside." She stood up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out to the hallway. After closing the nursery door quietly, she turned to face me, a dark glare on her face. "Sam, you promised you'd go back for her after six months. At that time, you said that it wouldn't be safe. Six months later, you claimed it was because I was pregnant. Now, six months after that, you still won't go?"

I looked down. "Honestly, Quorra… I'm scared."

She put her hands on her hips. "Scared of what?"

"What I'm going to find when I get there. I mean, what if he hurt her? What if he killed her." My voice dropped to a whisper as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I don't want to go back and see that. I just can't."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "Oh, Sam. He won't. He's using her as bait for one of us to come back and save her."

I pulled away. "Does that mean you don't want me to go back in?"

She smacked my arm. "SAM! Really. I do. But you have to be really careful. Take someone you trust with you, or something. Since I can't go. I mean, we could ask Flynn to watch Dell, but I don't know…"

I grabbed my phone. "I'll call Dad right now."

_Cassie's POV_

Honestly, I was bored. Whenever Rinzler was gone, I rarely did anything. On occasion, I'd make an excursion to the End Of Line Club, but rarely. Mostly I'd just tinker with random things or sleep. But today, I felt like going out. I changed my outfit into the normal suit with a press of the button. I snatched my baton from my dresser in the bedroom. The door slid open as I walked past it. Clu was in the hall with Rinzler, talking. They both paused when they saw me.

"Hello, Cassie." Clu's voice was low.

"Clu. Rinzler. If you'll excuse me…" I walked around them and started down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Cassie?" Rinzler's voice floated after me.

"End of Line."

The two programs followed me down the stairs. Rinzler put a hand on my shoulder. Luckily, I didn't shudder anymore. "May I come with you? I have the cycle off." I turned around and looked at them.

"You've never had a cycle off, Rinzler." I was skeptical.

"Now he does, now you two go." Clu pushed Rinzler towards me, and with a wave, disappeared back into the building. Rinzler moved to my side, taking the hand that didn't have the baton.

"Why today, Cassie? You hardly leave the room." He glanced at me. I pulled my hand away, activating my cycle.

"Because I felt like it." I turned the corner, Rinzler right behind me. I loved doing that. He hated when I just took off. As soon as we got there and collapsed our cycles, Rinzler grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do that, Cassie." He let go of me and stalked into the elevator. I rubbed my wrist and got in after him. "It irritates me."

"Tsk, tsk, temperamental are we now?" I sneered. "That's exactly why I do it." He shook his head.

"You irritate me to no end. So imperfect." He hissed in my ear, making me shudder with lust. Ugh. Cassie, you freaking pervert.

I smirked. "Of course I do." I stepped out of the elevator into the club. The walls pulsated with music and colors. Programs mulled around. I waltzed up to the bar. A blonde, green eyed program was working bartender. I smiled as I recognized her. "Selvia! Hit me with a drink?"

Selvia turned her face to me and laughed. "I don't know, will I regret it this time?"

Rinzler sat on the stool next to me. "What'd she do last time?"

Selvia acknowledged Rinzler with a nod, and laughed. "Oh, just barfed all over the place, and then stumbled out. The usual."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut it, Selv. Can I PLEASE have a drink?" She chuckled and slid me a cup. "Thank you!" I took a sip of it. The blue liquid tasted like sprite. Rinzler pulled me onto his lap and I squealed. "HEY! You made me spill my drink." I frowned sadly.

"Take mine." He put my empty glass on the counter and handed me his. I smirked.

"Thank you!" I hiccupped.

"Wait, if you're already hiccupping, then no." He tried to snatch the drink back, but I chugged it down. My vision immediately started to blur. Selvia sighed.

"I suggest you don't let her drive. She'll crash into something like last time."

"She crashed last time?"

"Yup, right into the building. Too drunk to notice though." Selvia laughed. "I got down there and she was sitting in the wreckage singing to herself." Rinzler looked at me.

"Is that true?"

I shifted around in his lap. "Maybe. Maybe not!" I trilled.

"She's drunk, I'll take her back." Rinzler pushed me off his lap and stood up. "Thank you for the drinks."

I complained. "Aw, we just got here! No fair!"

"You're undeniably drunk, Cassie Flynn. I won't let you crash. We'll walk."

We started to walk as soon as we were on the ground. I sighed. "Why couldn't we stay?"

"You. Were. DRUNK. Get it?" He spun me around to face him. He had a scowl on his face. "Is this what you do when I'm gone? GET DRUNK?"

I glared at him. "Maybe! Like it matters to you! You are never, ever there! You're there for like, a brief second! Then you're gone! What do you want me to do! I don't even want to be here! If you don't recall, you pulled me away from my family then fucking raped me at the Portal!" Tears ran down my face. He gaped at me.

"I never… I never… Cassie, I…" He took a step back.

I hugged myself, crying. "Just don't, okay. I'm going back to the room." I turned and stalked off, avoiding everybody.

**BTW! Sam's daughter's full name is Della Christine Jordan Flynn, if you wanted to know.**

**Am I getting more and more risque?**

**Yes.**

**Review!  
**


	35. I Hope So

**So... Yes. Chapter 31 was weird as hell. It only gets weirder from here.**

**Disclaimer: I dearly wish it was so.  
**

_Sam's POV_

"Okay, here's where the formula is, the bottles are in the cupboard, there are baby monitors all over the house. We'll be back as soon as possible." I rocked Della and placed her in her crib. Dad laughed.

"Somebody seems to be enjoying fatherhood." He looked at Della. "She's beautiful, Sam."

"Thanks Dad." I picked up my keys and dashed downstairs. Quorra was waiting by the door.

"Is Della okay? Flynn all settled in?" She looked concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine." I kissed her forehead. "I can go alone, Quorra. Stay and take care of our kid."

She laughed. "And miss a few good fights? No thank you." I laughed as well. "Come on. Let's go and get your sister." She walked out of the door, laughing. I followed behind her, locking it and unlocking the car.

As we were driving I was only thinking about one thing.

I just hoped we weren't too late.

_Cassie's POV_

I lay in the bed. I didn't feel tired, though. I just felt sad. I missed my family, but there's no way I can get back. Unless someone opens the Portal, I'm stuck here till I die. Just plain freaking wonderful.

The door slid open. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head. "I don't want to talk to you right now." I buried my face in the pillows.

I heard a sigh. "Cassie. Please."

I sat up in a fury. "What? What do you want to talk about?" I glared at Rinzler.

"Can we just get along again?" There was a hurt expression on his face. "Please? I don't like it when you're mad at me." I bit my lip.

Cassie, don't fall for it!

How many times has he pulled this on you?

How many more times are you going to let him do this?

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled. "Don't make me regret saying that, mister. Next time it'll be no."

He slipped under the covers next to me. "You've said that many a time. Still haven't followed up, Cassie." He gently rubbed my thigh. I moaned. "Now, that's a sound I like to hear."

"Well, let's just say I sometimes enjoy making it." I smirked.

"Then, let's make both of us happy." He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me gently. I smiled.

"I can do that." I chuckled, happy I was in my night gown. I could feel him moving me under him. His hand deftly undid the top of the gown, and he slipped his hand into the dress, rubbing the side of my body. I arched my back towards him, pressing my body against his. I felt him get hard already, and I snickered. "Do I really make you feel that way?"

He laughed. "Well, you tell me." He slipped his hand beneath my dress, circling the area gently, causing me to shudder in anticipation. He snickered, feeling me tremble. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes then." His fingers dipped into me and I cried out, though I had gotten used to it. More out of habit than anything. He kept pushing his fingers inside of me, and I started to squirm. He had never, ever gotten this far in. He kept twitching them around. I cried out as I orgasmed, feeling my body react to this.

"Maybe… just a little… too far…" I gasped out. He snickered at me again.

"It's a new experience for both of us, why not, right?" He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed. I clutched the side of the bed, trying not to scream in utter pain.

"I guess so," I panted.

"You're fond of saying that."

"Yeah, I know." He kissed my neck gently, starting to nip on it. "Rinzler…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"You sure?" I nodded at him. "You want to keep going?" I nodded again. "Okay. Come here, Cassie." He went back to kissing my neck, moving his hands around on my body. He moved down a little to place his mouth on my chest, leaving a trail of kisses that went off like bombs all over my body. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He nodded silently and I felt his suit disappear. Out of habit, I closed my eyes as I felt him plunge back into me. My legs spread a bit wider to accommodate him. He started to dip in and out, harder and faster each time. My low moan built up into a scream. He pulled out and clambered back up to kiss my lips. I finally fell away from him, gasping in undeniable pain. I still wasn't used to this. After a year and a half of this, you would've thought I'd be fine.

He looked at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I whimpered as a bolt of pain shot through my body.

"No you're not. How can you still hurt every single time?" He edged closer to me, still naked, and took me in his arms. I felt his hardness pressing against my inner thigh and shuddered a little.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just more sensitive. How should I know?" I turned to bury my face in his chest. "It's not like it matters anyways, Rinzler. We're going to have sex every day no matter what we say or do," I mumbled into his shoulder.

He looked at me. "Yeah. I guess so." I leaned my head against him and yawned. "Hey, go to sleep. I'll be here." I threw my leg over his waist. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. And don't put your leg there, it makes me tempted."

"Then go for it. I'll be asleep, so it doesn't matter."

I drifted off to sleep, but not before I felt him thrust hard into me.

_Tron's POV_

This… This was utter torture. I saw my Cassie sleeping in the arms of Rinzler. I wanted to scream, seeing that. This was wrong. Completely wrong and demented. Unfair.

I couldn't even tell Cassie I was still in here. But I think she knew.

I hope she knows.

**ANGST! *falls over dramatically***

**Cassie: What the hell?**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Quorra: Do I want to know?**

**Me: NOPE! I'm loony!**

**Cassie: *rolls eyes* I can tell.**

**Me: WHEEE!  
**


	36. The Hangover

**Me: SO! I'm glad that some people enjoy the mini convos I have with my psychotic characters!**

**Cassie: I am NOT psychotic!**

**Sam: *coughs* Yes you are. *coughs***

**Cassie: *glare***

**Me: Hahaha! *nervous* Let's get on with the story before these two kill each other! Oh! And it doesn't belong to me.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I yawned. My eyes were still shut. I moved my hand along the bed, trying to find out if Rinzler was still here or if he had left already. I got a shock when I felt someone grab my hand. My eyes snapped open. Rinzler lay there, watching me. He chuckled at my expression. "You talk in your sleep."

"I.. I do?" I mumbled through a haze of forgotten memories and drinks. "Ugh. Hangover."

He shook his head. "You always have a hangover."

"Yeah. Cause I'm constantly drinking." I rolled out of the bed, wincing, still sore from the night before. Letting him have his way with me left me sore and bruised. I looked down at my body. I could see bruises forming, and I sighed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, last night's session left me with a few… erm… marks." I pulled my robe from the chair and wrapped it around me gingerly, trying not to injure myself more. "Ouch…"

He walked over to stand in front of me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll go clean up a little…" I looked back at the bed. "And change the bed sheets. Third time this week," I mumbled. Rinzler nodded.

"Alright, well I have to go." He kissed my forehead gently. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, okay." I heard the door slide closed and I sighed heavily. "OW!" I winced as pain rippled through my body. "This is going to be a long day."

_Sam's POV_

"Here we go again." I stood outside the arcade, staring up at it.

"Yeah," Quorra breathed. I walked up and unlocked the door, pushing it open. I deactivated the security code and motioned for Quorra to come in. She waltzed in, wrapping her arm around my waist. "It looks exactly the same."

I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I walked up to the machine and started pushing it. "QUORRA! A little help?" She chuckled and walked over, helping me move it away. We walked through to the office, standing in front of the laser. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Sam Flynn." She smiled and took my hand. I set my hand on the computer and hit the button.

A flash of light illuminated the room and blinded us. When I was finally able to see again, we were in the Grid. Back in our suits.

I nodded to Quorra and we left the arcade. It seemed the same as when I first stepped into the Grid. "Something's off, Quorra."

"I know." She squeezed my hand. "I can tell."

Within seconds, we were surrounded by Black Guards. "Oh, this is just great." One of them got off their cycle and stood in front of us. Their helmet deactivated and I gasped. "Tron?"

He smirked and shook his head. "Oh, how wrong you are." Then I noticed the orange circuitry.

"Rinzler," I hissed.

"Look who's right!" He laughed, then motioned to the guards. "Take them to Clu. Besides, gotta get back to my girl."

I stared at him. "Your GIRL?"

He snickered. "Yeah. Your sister," he sneered. "She's a wonderful person in bed, did you know that?"

I started towards him. "Why you little!"

Quorra grabbed my arm. "SAM. Don't."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Flynn. Don't do it." He snickered and got back on his cycle, flying off. The rest of the guards grabbed us.

"This really sucks."

_Cassie's POV_

I sat at the mini bar, having a few drinks, when I heard the door whiz open. I turned my head slightly, and smiled. Rinzler looked at me and a smirk spread over his face.

"Hey, babe." He walked over, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"How was your day?" I turned to smile at him.

"Good. There were a few rogue programs again. And another problem, but I won't worry you." He nibbled my ear gently. I laughed.

"Stop it!" I smiled widely. He kissed my forehead. "What are we going to do tonight?"

He smiled. "Do you feel like going to watch the Games tonight?"

I smiled gently. "I don't think I do. How about we just stay here?"

"Fine then." And with that, he swept me off the stool and back into our bedroom. I smiled at him from the bed. "Should I go slow, or not?"

"You can do whatever you want. At this point, I really don't care." I smiled. He smiled and immediately slid off my skirt, fumbling with his suit. I felt his breath on my face. He hooked his fingers on my underwear and slid them off of me, gently rubbing my inner thigh. I let a low moan escape, knowing that turned him on. I immediately felt him harden, and I laughed. "Oh, a little… aroused are we?"

He kissed my neck, sucking on it. "You, my dear Cassie, are terrible."

"I know." I pulled the blanket over us as we continued to have sex.

_Sam's POV_

"It could be worse, Sam. We could be in separate rooms," Quorra said from the bed.

"Yeah."

"Sam, you can't blame Cassie for what she's doing. She's just trying to hang onto what she has left."

"Well, why him? He's such an arrogant ass."

"You didn't use to say that about him."

"That was before I found out he and my sister were SLEEPING together, Quorra. And before he obviously got reprogrammed!"

"What difference does it make! It was going to happen, Sam, and you knew it."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not okay with it."

I heard the door slide open. I looked up. A young female program walked in and left some food, then walked out.

"That's nice," Quorra said.

_Cassie's POV_

I lay on the bed, curled into Rinzler. "Rinzler?"

"What's wrong, Cassie?"

"No, nothing's wrong. You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Sometimes it almost feels like we're married or something." I looked at his face for his reaction. I was greeted with a huge smile.

"That's a great idea!" He sat up, sheets sliding off him.

"Wait, what?" I struggled to disentangle myself from the bed.

"We should get married!"

I stared at him. "Either your programming's officially gone haywire or you just suggested that we get married."

"Probably both." He grinned cockily at me. "You know you'd like that."

I bit my lip. "Well…"

He smirked and put his suit back on. "I'll go talk to Clu. You should come, it's for us anyways!"

I sighed. "Fine, let me at least look presentable, Rinzler." I pulled a comb through my hair and put on my suit, throwing my jacket over it.

"You always look wonderful." He took my hand and led me down the hallway. I looked in the cells sometimes when I passed by here.

Empty.

Empty.

Two people. A man and a woman. The man had dirty blonde hair and the woman had short black hair…

SAM AND QUORRA! I pulled away from Rinzler's hand and dashed towards their door. The guard in front nodded to me and let me in.

"SAM! QUORRA!" They looked up and as soon as they saw me, they beamed.

"Cassie!" Sam pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Eek! Choking!" I cried.

Quorra walked over, hugging me much looser than Sam. "Hey."

"What are you guys doing here?" I smiled.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you as your sex buddy, sis?" I detected an undertone of sarcasm.

"What… what do you mean…" I turned to look at the door, where Rinzler was standing. "You didn't tell me it was Sam and Quorra!" The expression on my face turned to hurt.

"Cassie…" His tone was pleading, begging for forgiveness. "Please…" I bit my lip and looked at him.

Sam groaned. "Cassie, don't fall for it! You're so much better than him."

Rinzler sneered at Sam. "At least she trusts me. Does she trust you?"

"Of course she does! I'm her older brother!"

"You knew her for a few cycles. I've known her for hundreds."

I stared at the two of them. I was breaking down inside. Who do I choose? The person I was with, or my brother? Quietly, I made my choice and walked over to Rinzler, taking his hands in mine. "Rinzler…"

He looked at me. "What is it, Cassie?" He squeezed my hands.

Sam scoffed. "You're not actually falling for that, are you?"

I ignored him. "For a year and a half now, I've been with you."

Rinzler smiled. "Yeah. I know."

I took a deep breath. "And I don't know how much longer it'll be, but it won't end today." I had to hang on to what I had left. I couldn't just let go. And right now, I hated myself for this.

Sam grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. His face was contorted in pain and betrayal. "CASSIE! How can you do this!"

I shook him off. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really am."

"No you're not. You aren't." He turned his back on me.

"Sam…" My voice was a whisper. "Please…"

"Go away."

I started to cry. Rinzler took me by the shoulders and steered me out, letting me cry into his shoulder. "I don't know what I did wrong… This is what makes me happy… I thought he would be happy!" I didn't mention that the only reason I endured it was because he was all I had left of Tron and I wasn't letting that go.

"I know, Cassie, I know." He lifted my face to look at him. "Just forget about him. He's not a good enough brother. But I'm always here for you."

I nodded. "I know you are, Rinzler. That's why…" I gulped. "I'm fine with the wedding thing. But it doesn't need to be big, I mean we could just kind of say the vow thingies and go from there."

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead. "That sounds good. Then we can head back to the room." He winked and I smacked his arm.

"Dirty minded perv."

"Yes I am." He kissed my forehead again and pulled me along. We stepped into a rather large room. "Clu!"

Clu turned to look at us. "Hello Rinzler." He smiled when he saw me. "Cassie, a pleasure. I hardly see you anymore."

"I suppose I could say the same." I nodded.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" He smiled slyly.

Rinzler squeezed my hand. "Is there any way for the two of us to get married?"

Clu raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you two had already taken care of that nuisance."

Rinzler and I looked at each other. Oops.

**Cassie: Ugh, why can't you just bring Tron back! I feel so dirty. -.-**

**Me: In time, Cass.**

**Cassie: *rolls eyes* Okay, people reading my screwed up life story, please review. So I can get Rach over here to write Tron back in and I don't have to feel like a slut anymore.**

**Me: I guarantee nothing.**

**Cassie: -.-**

**Me: Should I start running?  
**


	37. The Deal

**ANNNND NEW CHAPPIE! I love you guys! Special uber love shoutout to my buddy XxQueenOfDarknessxX who has put up with my nuttiness and sickness on the RP for a week now!  
**

**Disclaimer: No.  
**

_Sam's POV_

I slammed my fist into the wall. Quorra sighed. "Sam, let it be. She made her decision."

"Just because he's manipulating her!" I fumed.

"And you aren't?" Quorra asked, raising her eyebrow.

I glared at her. "She's my sister, I'm allowed to."

"Sure." She shook her head. "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that she's an adult and she can do what she wants? It's her decision. Not mine, not yours, not anyone else's but hers."

I groaned. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because I am, Sam Flynn. Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

_Cassie's POV_

I sighed as Rinzler dashed around the room. "I thought it was the girl's job to worry."

He laughed. "It's called packing, love." He ran into the bedroom and then ran back out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Packing for what?" I swung myself off the barstool and grabbed Rinzler's hand.

"We're going to your world to get married!" He beamed at my startled face.

"Um, what?" I frowned. "I was not informed of this!"

"Yeah!" He grinned and went back to flying around the room.

"You're crazy!"

"I thought you knew that."

"Are Sam and Quorra coming back with us?" I stared at him with a cold glare.

"Um, well…" He scratched the back of his neck and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "I think Clu's keeping them here." He smiled nervously at me.

"Then we aren't going!" I pulled away and crossed my arms.

"Cassie…" He used the sad pleading tone he pulled out when I got mad at him.

"Don't Cassie me, mister. You get Clu to allow them to come back with us, or I'm out." I glared. "Got it?"

He grumbled, but somewhere in there I heard agreement. "Fine."

"Good." I snickered as I heard him stalk out, muttering about how much of a pain I was and him wondering why he even bothered in the first place. I sighed and sat on the couch. I felt like a terrible person. "Gah. I deserve to rot in hell."

"And why is that?" Clu's voice came from behind me. I whipped around and my hair smacked me in the face.

"Ow. And what are you doing in here? Ever heard the concept of knocking?" I stood up, my left hand planted firmly on my hip.

"I do believe I rang. But I got no response." He smiled slyly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" My eyes narrowed.

"You want to bring your brother and that ISO home."

"Obviously, I would. I may have turned my back on him right now, but he's still my brother!"

"I'll make a deal with you." He smiled and sat down on the couch. I stayed standing by the window. "You can take them home. And you and Rinzler go with them. Do whatever you need to do there."

I frowned. "What's the catch?" I paced. "There's something that you must want or need in return. This isn't a no catch deal, Clu." He looked at me. "Seriously. What do you get out of this anyways?"

"You come back after. And stay in the Grid forever." A sly smile graced his lips. I gaped. What do I say to that? I'd never see Sam or Quorra or Dad or Alan… But on the other hand… I'd be here. And they could always come in. I bit my lip, hard. "You have until you leave to decide. But I suggest you make the right choice." He stood up and turned to leave. Then he turned back. "Cassie, you don't seem to be too sad about Rinzler."

I glared at him. "Get out of here."

He smirked. "Make your decision, Cassie Flynn. Make sure it's the right one." He turned again, walking out. I slid onto the floor with a sob.

What choice did I have? I had to take Clu's offer. For Sam and Quorra's sake. Not my own. I leaned my head against the wall.

"I hate myself."

"Cassie! Don't say that!" Rinzler bent down in front of me.

"When the hell did you come back in?"

"Um. Just right now." His eyes darted around.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact?" I gave him a look.

"Ugh. I hate when you talk like that. I heard you and Clu talking." He smiled innocently.

"Rinzler! God! I seriously need to teach you how to not eavesdrop." I stood up with a sigh.

"So which one are you going to take?"

"Is that even a question? I need to get them out. I'd rather suffer myself."

He frowned. "Suffer?"

I looked at him, putting my hands up. "No! Not that way! It's just, sometimes I miss home."

"Well, then we can stay for a while. Clu never said when we had to come back." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "You can show me all the things you used to talk about."

"I guess."

"Can you stop saying that?"

"Nope."

**Cassie: I can't believe you made me make that decision, Rach!**

**Me: Well, it's a good plot line.**

**Cassie: SCREW PLOT LINES!**

**Me: Ah...**

**Cassie: -.-**

**Sam: I don't like where this is going.**

**Me: At least only you guys and Rinzler are popping out. I'm scared if the others follow suit.**

**Quorra: Wait, why?**

**Me: NOOOOOO! *makes the finger gun and shoots herself***

**Quorra: Umm...**

**Cassie: *sigh* As our dear Rachel would say, review.  
**


	38. I Accept

**Cassie: So... Um... Anyone know where Rachel went?**

**Sam: She's in her room...**

**Cassie: Doing what? It's time to publish!**

**Sam: She's dancing around to Firework again...**

**Cassie: Oh. In that case, I guess I get to introduce! So, here's a new chapter! Sadly, yeah, she doesn't own this. Don't make her sadder about it.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

"Alright, are we ready?" I sighed, spinning in circles on the barstool. "If I spin anymore on this thing, I shall puke all over the floor."

"Yeah, come on." Rinzler pulled me off the stool. "I can't wait!"

I sighed. "Come on, I need to tell Clu."

His voice came from the doorway. "No need." I sighed.

"Really, you need to learn how to knock or something!" I rolled my eyes.

"I rang. You didn't answer. Have you made a decision?"

I took a deep breath and Rinzler squeezed my hand. "I have."

"And?"

"I'll take it."

"Take what?" He smirked. I wanted to sock him in the face.

"I accept your deal, Clu. Let me take my family home, clear up my business, and I'll stay here. Forever."

"I knew you'd accept. I will have your brother and the ISO taken to the Portal to wait for you." He left.

I sobbed and started to sink to the floor. Rinzler caught me in his arms, stroking my hair, murmuring words of encouragement into my ear. "Oh god, Rinzler, Sam's going to hate me forever!"

"He can't. You're doing what you think is right, love. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart." He rubbed my back gently. "We need to go, Cassie. I hate to not comfort you, but we really need to leave."

I nodded. "Let's get it over with."

_Sam's POV_

I sighed. Quorra had her head on my shoulder, leaning against me. We jumped up when the door opened. Guards stepped in, grabbing us and cuffing us. I sighed. "Always cuffed." They started to walk us out. "Hey. What's going on?"

Quorra looked at me fearfully. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." The guards chucked us into a Recognizer, and we had no idea where we were going. I heard lots of voices though. Mostly arguing. The door slid open again and we were grabbed. I could see the glow of the Portal right outside. We were tossed roughly onto the platform and left there. I heard footsteps near us, and arguing.

"They didn't have to be so rude to them!"

"I tried talking to them, love!"

"Sure you did, sure you did." That voice was distinctly Cassie's. Which meant the other one… I clenched a fist as I got up, helping Quorra to her feet.

Cassie smiled wryly at me. "Hello Sam."

Quorra dusted herself off, then looked at me. "Sam."

"Hello Cassie." I looked at her. Rinzler had an arm wrapped around her waist. "Get your hands off my sister, you bastard."

Cassie sighed. "Sam, let up on him."

"Well, come on Cassie, let's go home." I stepped into the Portal with Quorra. Cassie bit her lip.

"Sam, Rinzler's coming with us."

It felt like someone had hit me with a bat several times. "No."

"I'm sorry, Sam. That's the only way you guys can get home." Cassie looked at me, pleading.

"Then we'll just go." I sighed and grasped Quorra's hand. She pulled away from me.

"Why does he have to come, Cassie? And why is it the only way?"

Cassie's eyes welled with tears. "Because, Sam. Clu… he made me a deal. I could take you guys back home. One condition though."

I rubbed my temples. "What's the condition?"

"I come back and stay here. For good." I saw her fist clench. I shook my head.

"No. You don't have to hold to it. We'll go home and stay there."

"I can't, I promised. I don't like going back on promises." She sniffled. "I… I'm really sorry, Sam." She looked at me.

"Whatever. Get in."

_Cassie's POV_

When I opened my eyes again, I knew it. We were back in the real world. A soft smile spread on my face and I darted out of the office into the arcade. I whooped with joy. I was allowed to! I had been trapped in the Grid for far too long. Sam snickered.

"Do you need a moment?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so mean!" I giggled and ran in circles. Falling on the floor, I hugged it. "OH dirty floors how I have missed you so!"

Quorra laughed. "I thought I was bad when I first came here." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Oh, you all hush. Sam, could you give us a ride back to my place?"

He frowned. "I'm not letting him stay there alone with you."

Rinzler laughed. "Like it matters, Sam, I've already screwed your sister too many times for either of our own goods."

I glared at him. "Please, for the good love of god, keep our private lives, oh, PRIVATE."

Sam sighed. "Get in the car."

**Sam: *not talking to Cassie***

**Cassie: *rolls eyes* Drama king.**

**Quorra: *snickers***

**Me: *peeks head out* I don't want to know.**

**Cassie: *glare***

**Me: *goes back in room* EEEP! They are officially mad at me...**

**Cassie: YES WE ARE.**

**Me: See? Review please? Before they strangle me? D:  
**


	39. Viva Las Vegas!

**TIME LAPSE! And I finally got the characters to stay in my head, at least for the moment. So, enjoy the story! Don't murder me! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, how I wish.  
**

_Two weeks later_

_Cassie's POV_

I stood in my kitchen, cooking. I smiled. It'd been a while since I actually ate normal food, and since it was going to be my last time, I figured I'd make my favorites. I laughed as I saw Rinzler stumble in. His hair was a ruffled mess.

"Why are you up so early, Rinzler? It's like, seven!" I smiled, turning back to the pan.

"Well, it smelled good! And my girl went missing!" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you making now?"

"Omelets. Want one?" I turned to smile at him. Life was decent.

"Um… sure?" He frowned in confusion, but wandered off to the living room. For some reason he loved seeing pictures of little me. I hated it. I hated seeing little me. She looked like she had no care in the world. She didn't know that her life would change drastically, starting with a trip to London.

I sighed, putting cheese and ham into mine. Plain cheese went into Rinzler's. I shook my head. Soon, we'd have to leave again, this time for good. I just couldn't break a promise. "Rinzler! Come on!" I sat down at the table, starting to eat. He walked back in, smiling.

"Smells great, Cassie." He kissed my head and sat down next to me, nibbling on the omelet. I sighed.

"Are you still looking through my pictures?" I stared at him. He nodded. "God…"

"So. Cassie." He looked up at me. "When are we…"

I sighed. "We can go this weekend. We'll shotgun it, I guess. I always wanted a nice one, but…"

"Alright." He put his hand over mine. "We can leave tonight, right?"

"Well, I need to book tickets…" I sighed.

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. I flicked my eyes back down, picking at my food.

"And I'd really like Sam and Quorra to be there, Rinzler. I wish I could ask my Dad to go, but he'd probably disapprove. He doesn't even know I'm home." I looked at him seriously.

He nodded. "It's your family. They should be there if you want." I smiled.

"Let me go book the tickets." I stood up, heading over to the computer. He followed me. "What?"

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" He looked at me seriously.

"I'm not about to break a promise."

"I don't mean going back. I mean the wedding."

"I'll be okay, Rinzler." I squeezed his hand lightly and logged onto the internet.

_Quorra's POV_

"Wait, what?" I frowned, holding the phone to my ear. I could see Sam and Flynn playing with Della in the living room. "You guys are going to Vegas? To get married? I never would have pegged you for a shotgun wedding type."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning on having a shotgun wedding either, Quorra. Anyways, I want you and Sam there. Please?" Cassie's voice was pleading.

"I mean, if we can… Cassie, you do realize we have Della." I bit my lip.

"I know…" She sighed. "If there's any way…."

"Well, we could ask Flynn to watch her again." I looked out into the living room. I saw Sam pick Della up.

"What would you tell him?"

"Sam and I need a weekend?"

"…Touché. So, yes?"

"Let me ask Sam and Flynn. I'll call you back."

"Alright. Let me know so I can book the tickets."

"Alright." I heard the line disconnect. Placing the phone on the receiver, I walked out to the living room. Sam looked up as I walked in.

"Who was that, Quorra?" He smiled.

"Sam. You know." We hadn't told Flynn that Cassie was back. If he knew what Cassie agreed to…

"Oh. What happened?" He stood up and walked to stop in front of me. "What's going on?"

I grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen. "They're heading to Vegas this weekend."

"Wait. What? She's actually going to do it?" He frowned. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah. And she wants us there." I waited for a response. "Sam?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and smiled.

He nodded. "We'll go." I raised an eyebrow. "What? I think we should be there. Let me go ask Dad." He turned and left the kitchen. I waited until he poked his head back in. "Dad will watch Della. Tell her yes."

I picked the phone up and called Cassie back. "Hey, we can go. When do we leave?"

_Cassie's POV_

I waited in the car outside of Sam's house. I leaned my head against the headrest and sighed. Rinzler squeezed my hand. "You okay, Cassie?"

I nodded quietly. But truthfully, I was in turmoil inside. I was torn. Being torn apart. Because, I wasn't actually getting married to the man I was in love with. I hadn't been having sex with him. I'd been having sex and was about to marry the twisted version of him. But, the thing was, Rinzler still acted like Tron. So, I didn't know what to do. Honestly, I'd like to throw myself out of the car onto the street and wait to get run over. But that wouldn't work.

Sam and Quorra walked out with two suitcases. They smiled, seeing me. I popped the trunk open and I felt the car shake as they put their cases in. They got in.

"Hey Sam, Quorra!" I smiled.

"Hi!" Quorra smiled. "It's my first time on an airplane!"

"Mine too." Rinzler laughed from the front. I smacked his arm. "Ouch!"

Sam and I snickered as I pulled out of the driveway.

_Sam's POV_

I looked over and saw Quorra asleep again. I hated having an aisle seat, but Quorra preferred to sit on the inside this time. Cassie was next to her, leaning on Rinzler. I gagged. I still disapproved of it, but it wasn't my choice. It was hers, and hers alone.

"Hello everybody, we'll be landing in ten minutes, prepare for landing." The pilot's voice crackled over the speaker.

Quorra and Cassie stirred, sitting up. Tufts of hair were sticking up in every which way. I patted Quorra's hair. She pushed my hand away and fixed it herself. Cassie pulled her fingers through her hair and yawned.

"Finally," Cassie mumbled. She looked exhausted.

Ten minutes later, I pulled mine and Quorra's luggage from the overhead. She rolled hers out. Cassie and Rinzler joined us outside. I looked at them. "We're renting a car, right?"

Cassie laughed. "Of course! I need to go pick it up. I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" She left her luggage and jumped on one of the shuttle buses. I sighed.

Quorra yawned and leaned against a pole. "I am so tired right now, it's not even funny."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her middle. "Sure it isn't." She smacked my arm and pushed me away. "Oh, come on Quorra…" I laughed.

"Sam, you are really annoying me." She crossed her arms angrily.

A car pulled up to the curb in front of us. The window came down and Cassie laughed. "Get in!" The three of us grabbed the suitcases and threw it in the trunk. Quorra and I slid into the back seat. Rinzler sat in front, and I saw him lace his fingers through Cassie's. I shook my head. This was none of my business. And it never would be.

Cassie laughed as she drove, pointing out everything we passed. A smile grew on my face. We finally pulled up to the hotel and Cassie parked.

Quorra's mouth dropped. "So many lights!"

Cassie smiled as she checked us in, handing us our keys. "Let's go!" We all walked over to the elevator, laughing and chatting. We got in and got out on the eighth floor. "Alright, you guys are across the hall! We'll meet you out here in ten minutes." She disappeared into her room with Rinzler. I smiled.

"Come on, Quorra. Let's check out the room."

**VEGASSS! Maybe cause I wanna go. And I thought, hmmm shotgun wedding. Shotgun wedding = Vegas.**

**:D**

**Review!  
**


	40. Boom, Boom, Boom

_Cassie's POV_

The room was pure amazing. Huge tub, huge bed, huge EVERYTHING. I laughed as I went into my suitcase, looking for something different to wear.

Ten minutes later, I examined myself in the mirror. A blue tunic with a white tank top under, fitted leggings, and short black pumps. Rinzler came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked great. Plain jeans, and a nice collared shirt. I leaned my head on him. "Come on, let's go get the others." I pulled away and headed towards the door, musing to myself. Luckily, Sam had IDs for both Quorra and Rinzler.

Sam and Quorra were waiting in the hallway. I smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Alright. We're in Vegas." A huge smile spread on his face. "Let's go enjoy this." I laughed and dashed down the hallway into the elevator.

_Sam's POV_

Within an hour, Cassie was giggling and tipsy. I shook my head gently. "Cassie, are you sure you don't want to go back to the room?"

"Why would I?" She laughed. "I'm enjoying this!"

I shook my head and pulled Quorra off with me. She laughed giddily as we danced in the strobe lit club.

_Cassie's POV_

"Alright everybody! Karaoke contest!" The announcer was standing on the stage. "Anybody who would like to, just step right up!"

Rinzler smiled at me. We had had one too many drinks. "You should go up there!" he hiccupped.

Sam and Quorra joined us. "You should!"

I shook my head. "No way!"

The announcer looked desperate. "Okay, well… Um… Volunteer someone if you know they can sing!"

Sam, Quorra, and Rinzler all smiled then started pointing at me. "HER HER HER!" Rinzler cried, pulling me up.

"Hey!" I protested.

The announcer looked relived. "Okay, here! Choose your song, and go for it!" He put the microphone in my hand and I glared at Rinzler.

"Um. Hi." I bit my lip. "Can you start Firework please?" The DJ nodded and the beginning notes of the song filled the room. I took a breath, and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

I saw people start to dance to the beat. I started to belt it out a little bit more. 

_Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you?  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby, you're a firework_

I looked at Rinzler as I sang that. I remembered when he was Tron. Oh god, I better not cry. _  
_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go, oh oh oh  
As you shoot across the sky aye aye  
Baby, you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh oh oh  
You're gonna leave 'em going oh oh oh_

I started to dance around with the mic in my hand. Sam was smiling and dancing with Quorra. _  
_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced_

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to cry as I thought of Tron. God. Cassie, what are you getting yourself into!_  
_

_If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time, you'll know  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night like the 4th of July_

I started to play up the song more, dancing around the stage and twirling. The crowd cheered louder and louder as I started to sing more of my heart out. I kept up the performance, actually starting to enjoy myself. _  
_

_'Cause baby you're a firework, come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh oh oh, as you shoot across the sky aye aye  
Baby, you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh oh oh  
You're gonna leave 'em going oh oh oh_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through oohhhh_

I grabbed the microphone stand, sliding the mic back into it and dancing around with the stand. _  
_

_'Cause baby you're a firework, come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh oh oh, as you shoot across the sky aye aye...  
Baby, you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh oh oh  
You're gonna leave 'em going oh oh oh_

I pumped my fist in the air as the song started to end, stopping my foot as well. I could see Sam and Quorra cheering, and Rinzler laughing and yelling. _  
_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

I laughed giddily, bowing then jumping off the stage. I rushed back to the others, who enveloped me in a huge hug.

"That was awesome, Cassie!" Sam laughed.

Quorra nodded. "Very awesome!"

I smiled weakly. "Can we go back to the hotel now? I feel tired."

Sam nodded. "I'll drive. I'm the only one not tipsy."

"Very true, dear brother, very true!" I giggled and slung an arm around Rinzler's waist.

"Why don't we get married right now?" Rinzler piped up. That wasn't a bad idea!

Sam looked at him. "While you're both drunk as hell? No."

"Aw, Sam, come on! It's our wedding!" I pleaded.

"I swear, if you hold me accountable in the morning, I will spit those words back at you."

"Got it!"


	41. 1:15 AM

**My knowledge of weddings is limited, although I've dreamed up my own several times. We're going to dance down the aisle in Tron costumes, the pastor will be dressed like Spock, and there's going to be a giant lamppost somewhere. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Neither is Need You Now, by the amazingly wonderful Lady Antebellum, but I'm using the Glee version.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

We stopped outside a small chapel. I stumbled out of the car giggling, then I stopped. "Sam! I don't have a dress!" I whined.

"Okay, well, give me your room key, I can run back to the hotel, which dress do you want?" He sighed. I handed him my room key.

"The green polka dotted one!" I trilled.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Rinzler, Quorra, stay with her." Sam drove off, back to the hotel. I sat on the bench outside. Rinzler joined me, and Quorra leaned against one of the poles.

Sam drove back with my dress, handing it to me. I climbed into the car, changing quickly and jumping out. "Come on, come on, let's get this wedding started!" I squealed, dashing inside. The man inside looked up.

"I'm assuming you want a wedding, ma'am?"

I smiled and nodded. "Please?"

"Alright, where's the groom?" He smirked.

I looked around. Then I saw Rinzler standing off to the side. I pulled him over. "Got him!"

"Alright, in the room." I tugged Rinzler with me into the room, Sam and Quorra behind us.

I trembled a little, realizing that I was doing something I might regret. But then I shook myself. I smiled and stood in front of the altar.

_Sam's POV_

You know, I would've thought there would have been a nice wedding for my sister. But no, I guess we got a shotgun wedding in Vegas on our hands. Cassie was biting her lip as the pastor performed the wedding ceremony. Quorra leaned her head against mine.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor looked at Cassie.

"I do." She smiled. I had never seen her look this happy.

The pastor turned to Rinzler. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rinzler nodded. "I do."

"If anyone has an objections, speak now or hold your peace."

Do I say that I dislike it? Or do I let my sister do what she wants? No. I'll let her go.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The pastor nodded at us and left us in the room.

Cassie leaned in. I turned away. "Yeck."

_Cassie's POV_

I'm married.

Oh god.

I'm married.

I pulled away from the kiss gently. "Wow."

He nodded. "Yeah…"

Sam laughed. "Can we go back to the hotel now? You two can honeymoon all you want in your room."

"Sounds good to me!" I trilled, skipping out of the door and pulling Rinzler with me.

Sam laughed getting in the front seat and driving back to the hotel. I snuggled with Rinzler in the back. I yawned. He brushed hair out of my face.

By the time we reached the hotel, I felt the beginnings of a nasty hangover starting. We got out of the car, heading up to our rooms. I unlocked the door and walked straight to the bed, lying down on it. I felt Rinzler lie down next to me, and suddenly my mind cleared. I blinked, rolling over to stare at the clock. _1:15 AM._ I trembled. What had I done?

Oh god. Oh god. The reality of everything hit me and I sat up. Rinzler was out cold, probably from all those shots of whiskey at the bar…

I went outside, wrapping my sweater tighter around myself. I could see the bright lights of everything. I sniffled. Maybe I needed to sing.

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor, reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore…"_ I sang softly. Lights danced across the sky.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…"_ I heard Rinzler start to sing with me.

"_For me it happens all the time…"_ I continued.

"_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone, and I need you now… Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now... And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now…"_ We sang, him from the room, me on the balcony, crying.

"_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before…"_ he sang, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my middle.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…"_ We sang. I stared out quietly.

"_For me it happens all the time…"_ He sang in my ear, nuzzling me.

"_It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now… Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now… And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now…"_ I sang with him, tears streaming down my face as I pulled away from him, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"_Whoa, whoa… Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…"_ I heard him lean against the bathroom door, singing with me still.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…" _I sang, crying hysterically.

"_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now..." _He sang. I could hear him crying.

"_And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now..." _We harmonized.

"_Oh baby, I need you now…" _I sang, letting my last note echo in the spacious bathroom.

I heard him knock on the door. "Cassie? Cassie! Open the door!"

I sobbed. "I can't, I shouldn't have married you, it was wrong!"

He jiggled the knob. "Cassie! You don't understand!"

"What is there to understand except that I'm a dirty slut?"

"First of all! You are not a slut. Second of all, come out!" He banged on the door again. "God, Cassie!"

I sniffled, peeking my head out of the door. Rinzler was leaning against the wall, hand over his eyes. "Rinzler?"

He looked over, and his face changed. "Oh Cassie," he sighed, pulling me into his arms. "It's alright." He squeezed me tight.

"I feel like such a bad person," I sobbed out. "I don't deserve anything."

"Shut up, Cassie. You're a beautiful, amazing woman. And I love you, okay?" He pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes. He sighed, pulling me back into a hug. "Is this really the conversation you want on your wedding night?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Then, come on." He let go of me, going into his suitcase and pulling out sweats. "We can watch movies." He smiled. "I happen to know they have _Funny Girl _on the movie rentals."

I smiled weakly. "That sounds great."

**I was watching Funny Girl...**

**Yeah. **

**-.-**

**OMG. I found the Glee versions of Take Me Or Leave Me and SING. I'm so happy. :D**

**Review! So you can get Tron back and make Cassie stop HARASSING ME.**

**Cassie: It is NOT harassing!**

**Yes it is.  
**


	42. Return

**Here's the fateful chapter... THE RETURN! :D Ooops.**

**Disclaimer: Tis not.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I pushed myself closer to Rinzler. He was warm, and for some reason, I was absolutely freezing. I sighed, rolling out of bed and slipping my feet into the warm fuzzy slippers I shoved in my suitcase. Careful not to wake him, I slipped outside onto the balcony.

Was this really what I wanted? Married to a twisted version of the man you loved? Forced back into the place your father built and was trapped in your entire life?

No. It wasn't.

As a kid, I always just imagined my fairy tale. I imagined myself getting swept off my feet by Prince Charming and becoming a princess and having that wonderful life. I always just saw myself having that perfect world.

No. Instead I got sucked into a computer, and trapped. Trapped and stuck. I shook my head sadly. I couldn't do anything now. It was out of my control. Completely out of my control. I shook my head, crying.

This was not the life I ever wanted.

Ever.

But we don't have much of a choice, do we? We go with what life throws at us, make the choices, and live with the consequences.

But I wonder. Did I make the right choice?

_Tron's POV_

I hated this. Being stuck in my own body.

I could see everything.

Hear everything.

Feel everything.

It.

Was.

Pure.

Torture.

I honestly wished I wasn't able to. Not that it didn't feel good whenever Cassie had sex with Rinzler, but still.

I mentally sighed. _"When do I get to have my body back?"_

_ "Never."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "You heard me, Tron." _Rinzler mentally chuckled. _"Never again. I'm in control now."_

_ "You don't appreciate her."_

_ "But you do. And it carries over. There are things you just can't rectify, sadly."_

_ "Give me back control."_

_ "No."_

_ "Give it back. NOW."_

_ "Like I've been telling you, it's not happening, Tron."_

_ "Then I'm taking it back." _And with that, a battle began to rage in my head.

_Cassie's POV_

I heard it. A strangling noise coming from inside the room. My heart stopped.

God no.

No.

I sprinted inside, my hair whipping my face as I dashed into the bedroom. I cried out as I saw Rinzler on the bed, convulsing violently. Oh god, what do I do? I ran over to the bed in a panic, trying to calm him down.

"Rinzler! Calm down!" I cried, trying to stop him from hurting himself. "Please!" I felt him stop moving. "Oh god no!" I looked at him. His mouth was slack, eyes shut, and he wasn't moving. I could feel him breathing though.

He was soaked in sweat though. I quietly went into the bathroom, grabbing a face towel, wetting it, wringing it out, and placing it on his forehead. I hoped the cool towel would help. His forehead felt cooler. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do next. He seemed pretty sweaty, so I sighed. I guess I could give him a bath at least. It might help, right?

I quietly carried him to the bathroom, placing him in the tub. Grimacing, I stripped the sweaty clothes off of him, chucking them in a pile. I'd wash them later. I gingerly lowered him into the tub. His head lolled back and forth. It broke my heart. I started the water and began to wipe him off. Oddly, I wasn't that disturbed by cleaning him. Not like I hadn't seen it all before, I mean… Well…

For some reason, my mind flashed back to earlier. When we were singing. It almost seemed like something was different about him. Sighing, I wiped Rinzler's face gently. I bit my lip, sliding off my own clothes and clambering into the tub. The water was warm, and it lapped over my body as I leaned against Rinzler. I closed my eyes, leaning back.

_Tron's POV_

_ "You can't win, Rinzler!"_

_ "I am right now, aren't I?" _

_ "Shut up!"_

_ "Never." _He choked. _"Stop… Stop that!"_

_ "Never." _I threw one last push against the alien codes. They broke, falling away and leaving everything under my control again.

And that was just how I wanted it.

_Cassie's POV_

I heard a soft groan from behind me. With a splash, I turned around, seeing his eyes flutter open. I smiled. "Oh god! You're okay!" I threw my arms around him, regardless of our nakedness. "Are you alright? What happened? You can't scare me like that!" I blabbed uncontrollably. He laughed.

"God, Cassie. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again." He pulled away and looked at me.

"Wait, what?" I frowned at him, confused. I squinted at him. There was something different. I just don't know what it was…

He laughed. "God, Cassie." He shook his head. "Rinzler's gone."

Wait. Wait. I looked at him seriously, then my mouth dropped. "Oh god…" I covered my mouth in amazement. "Are you… really…" I burst into tears and threw myself at him, crying hysterically.

"Jeez. If I had known that this is how'd you react, I would've stayed in my head a bit longer." Tron laughed. "I'm just kidding." He kissed my forehead gently.

"Oh god, I thought…. I thought…" I sniffled, burying my face in his chest.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, sweetie, I'm here." He rubbed my back gently. "Um. Could we get out of the bathtub now?"

I laughed and nodded, standing. I turned to grab a towel and caught Tron staring at me. "What?" I smirked, wrapping the towel around my body.

"Actually being able to _see _you without seeing it from Rinzler's point of view. It's amazing." He smiled, standing up and grabbing a towel to wrap around himself.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "You are such a dork!" I smiled gently, stepping out of the tub. "I'll grab you some clothes. I'll be right back." I nearly skipped out to the bedroom out of pure joy.

You know what? Maybe life isn't as bad as I thought.

**I had a better return, but my computer crashed and it hadn't saved... This was all I remembered of it! D:**

**Cassie: Pffft. You were just LAZY.**

**SHUT IT MISSY! I should take him away again!**

**Cassie: D: MEANIE!**

**AHA! *sticks tongue out* Anywho. Review please!  
**


	43. Sorry Again

**Damn computer... it crashed. D:**

**Therefore, this fight isn't as monumental as the original.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I pulled on the silky deep purple nightgown over my head. Sighing, I walked over to the other suitcase, digging through it. I emerged, hand full of clothes. With a giddy smile, I waltzed back into the bathroom, handing the clothes to Tron. He smiled, taking the t shirt and boxers.

"Thanks, Cass." He kissed my head as he passed me on his way to the bedroom.

"Tron, I've, erm, ah, never mind." I blushed furiously. "Umm... Never mind."

He laughed. "Yeah, but you look like you need a minute." He sighed. "This is going to be so weird. It's like I was there, but I wasn't."

"Yeah," I squeaked. He smiled weakly, turning and going into the room to change. "Yeah." God, I'm such an idiot.

_Tron's POV_

I slid on the clothing slowly. Cassie seemed like she needed the time. And I needed the time to just think.

Pushing the door open, I found Cassie back in the bedroom, watching a movie. With a smile, I clambered in next to her. She snuggled into me, our bodies fitting together perfectly.

I brushed her hair off her face gently. She swatted my hand with a soft giggle. A thought occurred to me. How many nights had I spent, looking through Rinzler's eyes as he and Cassie did this?

I frowned. "Cassie?"

"Mhm?"

"Why?"

She turned to look at me with a confused expression. "Why what? What's wrong, Tron?" She propped herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong?" Her fingers trailed gently along my jaw.

"Why did you keep… sleeping with Rinzler, even though you knew it wasn't me?" I wanted to know the honest truth. I wanted to know why she did all of this. If she felt anything.

"Tron…" Her hand dropped to the bed.

"Just answer the question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just… curious." I sat up. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Cassie looked away. "Because I thought…" She shook her head, swing her legs over the side of the bed and sitting there. "Well, I thought..."

"You thought what?"

She huffed. "Tron, think about it. If you were in my place. Wouldn't you have clung to any bit of that person you loved?" Her eyes were watering. "I hated myself, you know that right?"

"I know. But still. You could have NOT slept with him every single time!" My voice got louder and Cassie flinched. I shouldn't be mad at her.

"What do you want me to say?" She stood up, tears running down her face. "How could I have known, Tron?"

"Well, still! I thought you loved me!" I stood up, facing her across the bed.

"I do!" she screamed. "You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" I glared at her.

"Why? So you can yell at me more?" She fumed, changing into jeans and a shirt. "I'm going down to the bar. Call me when you figure yourself out, Tron." She disappeared, slamming the door.

I fell to my knees. What have I done?

_Cassie's POV_

I stalked down to the hallway in tears, thankful I had left my wallet in my pocket. I heard a door open and someone jog up beside me. It was Quorra. She stopped me, pulled me over, and hugged me tight.

"Hey… Are you okay?" She patted my back. "Come on, you can talk to me. We can go get something to eat and we can talk, okay?" I nodded. We walked over to the elevator, getting in and going down to the first floor. Quorra led me over to the small bakery inside and ordered some coffee. Once we were settled, she turned to me. "Alright, now that we're getting some food, talk."

I looked up at her. "Tron's back."

She smiled. "That's good!"

"But we had a fight."

Her face dropped. "And that's not good." The waiter came by, dropping off our coffees. "Thank you." She turned back to me. "Keep going."

"And it just got worse and worse…"

"Tell me what it was about, Cassie."

I sighed. "He asked me why I kept having sex with Rinzler, Quorra."

She frowned. "Um. Ew. But still, keep talking," she said quietly as she took a sip of her coffee.

I sighed, sipping mine and putting it down. "I told him that I wasn't sure if he was ever going to be back."

"Uh huh."

"And to really think about it. Honestly, Quorra. I was clinging to the last scrap I had of him." I shook my head sadly. "I shouldn't have, but at the time, I was upset, scared, and alone. It was the only thing that seemed even, well, logical." I sighed. "Quorra. I'm going to tell you something. You can't tell anyone."

"Alright."

"After… after Rinzler pushed me out of the Portal, I thought he was Tron. And… and…" Tears streamed down my face. "We started having sex right there."

"Oh." She frowned at her coffee cup. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Well," I took a deep breath, "I realized it was Rinzler. Right before he…" I trailed off, not able to say anything else.

Quorra's face changed into pure horror. "You mean… he…"

I nodded quietly. "Yes." I sighed quietly. "For a moment, I just wanted to die."

"I would've wanted to too." She put her hand over mine and squeezed it. "Are you okay?"

I looked up. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just something I needed to… tell someone, I guess."

"I understand, Cassie. It must've been really hard after that." She looked sympathetic.

"It was. I couldn't look him in the eye without having a flashback to that day." I shook my head quietly. "It killed me inside."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

_Tron's POV_

I couldn't just let her leave like that. So, I pulled jeans on over my boxers and followed after Cassie. I saw Quorra come out and take Cassie. I waited for them to get in an elevator, and took another one down. Quorra led Cassie into a café. I followed them, sitting at a nearby table and listening in.

"I shouldn't have, but at the time, I was upset, scared, and alone. It was the only thing that seemed even, well, logical." I heard her sigh. "Quorra. I'm going to tell you something. You can't tell anyone." I leaned a little closer.

I heard Quorra huff silently. "Alright."

"After… after Rinzler pushed me out of the Portal, I thought he was Tron. And… and…" I heard Cassie choke. "We started having sex right there."

"Oh." Quorra was silent for a second. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Well," I heard Cassie take a deep breath, "I realized it was Rinzler. Right before he…" She trailed off as my face froze in terror.

Quorra's tone changed into pure horror. "You mean… he…"

"Yes." Cassie sighed quietly. "For a moment, I just wanted to die."

"I would've wanted to too." I heard Quorra exhale quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just something I needed to… tell someone, I guess."

"I understand, Cassie. It must've been really hard after that." Quorra sounded completely sympathetic.

"It was. I couldn't look him in the eye without having a flashback to that day."I fought to stay quiet. "It killed me inside."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Cassie sounded broken. I heard her shift in her seat. "Tron, I know that's you." I looked up sheepishly. She was looking directly at me. "You aren't that good at staying quiet." Her eyes were downcast.

"Sorry, I just…" I trailed off at the look on her face. "I'm going to go upstairs, then."

"No, don't." She bit her lip and moved over to my table. Quorra shook her head, smiling, and edged out of the café. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

I shook my head at her. "I'm sorry for starting it." I brushed my hand through her beautiful hair. "You talked in your sleep, you know."

She frowned. "Really? I didn't know that," she said quietly with a shake of her head.

"Uh huh. You kept apologizing to me." I avoided her eyes.

"Oh. Subconscious me was obviously more guilty."

"More so during intercourse." I glanced up at her. She was mortified.

"Oh god." She buried her face in her hands. I laughed and she smacked me. "Don't laugh at me!" she moaned.

"Sorry, Cassie." I placed a hand over hers gently. "Come on. We can go watch some movie upstairs."

She looked up with a slightly familiar gleam in her eyes. "I have a better idea."

**-.- DIE FAULTY COMPUTER! *face desk***

**Review!  
**


	44. Today

**Cassie: Hi people!**

**Me: Hey Cassie!**

**Cassie: Oh, hi...**

**Me: She's still annoyed. Anyways, no it's not mine!  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I rolled over in the bed, smiling at Tron. "Feel okay?"

He laughed. "Wonderful." He kissed my neck. I moaned. "Somebody's still a little delicate."

"Shut up. You know that totally turns me on." I glared at him, tracing circles on his chest with my finger. He laughed, mouth pressed against my neck. I threw my leg over him, pulling myself closer to him. "So. What are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and disentangled from both me and the bed sheets. "I think I need a shower though…"

I laughed at his slightly disgusted expression. "You know what? Me too." I laughed, falling out of the bed. He shook his head at me and stumbled into the bathroom. I smiled wryly, grabbing my clothes and following after him. I heard him start the shower, and a thin smile spread over my lips. I knocked on the glass door, leaving my clothes by the sink. "May I join you?"

He laughed and pushed open the door. "Knock yourself out." I clambered in with him, yelping.

"Can you make it any hotter?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sorry." He turned the nozzle, and the water cooled.

"Thank you." I grabbed the soap, scrubbing. The water felt amazing. Perfect temperature. I closed my eyes, letting it run over me. Tron hugged me. "Hey, come on! I just scrubbed!" I groaned, feeling how hard he was.

"Sorry, I can't help if you look absolutely stunning," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, and I shuddered. "God, Cassie…" he moaned. I laughed.

"Can't control yourself?" I murmured, reaching back and grabbing hold of him. He moaned right in my ear.

"Nope." He turned me around to face him. "Shall we then?"

"Like I was going to let you just suffer," I hissed. He laughed.

"You would." He nuzzled my neck. I wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him tight to whimpered slightly as his tip brushed against my opening. "Oh god..." He kissed my neck and nipped at it. "I want you so bad..."He shivered. "It hurts to not have you."

"Then, let's alleviate that." I smiled. "If you want."

"God, Cassie..." He started to kiss me roughly. "You are terrible."

_Sam's POV_

"So…" Quorra looked at me. "What are we doing today?"

I shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. "No idea. We should go find out."

Quorra laughed. "Well, I wouldn't bother them-" She was cut off by a sharp knock. "Who's that?"

"Don't know," I said, getting up. I opened the door. Cassie stood there, smiling. Her hair was dripping wet. She had a towel around her shoulders.

"Hey Sam! What do you guys feel like doing?" she asked, adjusting the towel.

"Um. Hi. What's with the hair?" I frowned.

She laughed. "I just, erm, showered!"

Quorra gagged. "Too much information, Cassie…"

Cassie laughed and walked into the room. "I know, I know!" She smiled. "Well, what do you guys want to do today?"

I shrugged. "What do you two feel like doing?"

She groaned. "I came to ask you! Come on Sam!"

"Well, it's not _my _wedding trip…"

"Shut up." She glared at me. "Tron and I have NO idea what we could do."

I frowned. "Huh?"

She gaped. "Quorra didn't tell you?"

I turned to look at Quorra. She shrugged. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" There was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Cassie stood up, walking over to the door and opening it.

_Cassie's POV_

Tron stood there, a wry smile on his face. "Hey there."

I rolled my eyes. "Dork." I moved and he stepped in, grabbing my free hand. I closed the door. Sam got up from the couch.

"Is that really you?" He looked at Tron with suspicion.

"Yes, Sam." Tron smiled again. "Are you really that suspicious?"

Sam smirked. "Eh, not really. I figured you'd find a way back by last night, anyways…"

"True, true." He wrapped an arm around me. "So, what're we doing today?"

Everyone looked at me. "How about we go walk around a little?" I shrugged quietly.

**SO! I got them to shut up again. -.-**

**Review!**

**Shocker next chapter!**

**OH! If any of you read my other stories, read on!**

**SO. I am considering writing another sequel to What If/Going Back. What do you think? Because for some reason there are a few ideas, mostly to do with Sarah, Jordan, and Tron and Yori's kids. Let me know what you think about it! Also, I am planning on maybe writing again for my crossovers. Let me know what you think! Stay tuned for more details!  
**


	45. Big

**Alright. This is the last truly happy chapter, I'm sad to say. **

**But, I have shoutouts! To xXxCastielxXx for helping me make the decision to do what I did in the next chapter, to XxQueenOfDarknessxX for constantly driving me nuts on RP and giving me a lot of strange ideas, and to XxDreamsxInsomniaxX for being a part of the RP and giving me a reason to do my homework that much faster. xD Lots of LOOOOOOVE!**

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not, 'Tis not.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I sighed, sitting outside on the porch with a glass of lemonade. A cool breeze blew past me, ruffling my hair. I leaned on the pole, smiling as I saw Sam and Quorra pull up with Della. Quorra held the little girl in her arms. I couldn't believe I had a seven month old niece. She was adorable, getting Quorra's black hair and Sam's eyes. I stood up, walking over to them.

"Hey Quorra, Sam!" I smiled and tickled the baby. "Hi Dellapoo!"

Quorra laughed and handed Della to me. I smiled, rocking the infant. "You're showing." She smiled. I looked down.

"Not that bad!" I whined. "Not as much as I thought I would be at four months." I looked down again. "I'm that that big..."

Sam snickered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek. "Bigger than Quorra was, though."

"Sam!" I rolled my eyes. I would've smacked him, but I was holding Della. "Am not!"

"Yes, you are." He smirked at me, going up the porch. "Where's Tron?"

"Inside." I went inside the house, putting Della in the rocker in the living room. Passing by the mirror, I caught sight of myself. The bulge wasn't that big, was it? I grimaced.

Tron walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my midsection. "You look fine, Cassie."

"I look HUGE, Tron. Don't tell me I look fine." I sighed, leaning back on him. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"Same. I never thought I'd be a father." He kissed my head. "Now, come on, let's eat." He laughed, pulling me back into the kitchen.

Sam and Quorra were already sitting at the table. I smiled, grabbing the pot off the stove and taking it over to the table. Tron was playing with Della, who cooed loudly. I smiled gently. We started eating quietly.

Sam looked up. "How was the doctor's, Cass?"

I shrugged. "Same old thing."

Quorra laughed. "Are you going to find out the gender? Or wait?"

I laughed. "I want to be surprised!"

"Same here." Tron laughed as well. "I want my kid to surprise me."

Sam laughed. "We found out for Della." He smiled at his daughter. "But it's up to you two!"

I laughed at him. "We plan not to." Tron put his hand over my stomach and smiled happily. I looked at him happily. "I'm so excited, Tron."

"Me too," he whispered nervously. "Me too."

**Short, sweet, happy. **

**SAVOR IT!**

**Because next chapter...**

**Anyways! I am going to celebrate my birthday tomorrow! So I won't be writing/publishing/RPing tomorrow! I should be back Sunday, after Youth Mass and my drive to San Diego. :) So!**

**Review!  
**


	46. Dreams

**Alright... Please don't hurt me after this one! You'll be so upset. Probably. **

**Disclaimer: No. *Puts on armor* Just in case.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I screamed in hysteric pain. "GOD DAMNIT!"

"Push! Push!" The doctor was trying to encourage me to push harder, but this was SO not happening! "You're so close!" By the pain I was in, obviously not!

"OH MY GOD GET IT OUT!" I screamed hysterically, tears clouding my eyes. "Where is my husband?" God damnit, where is Tron! He said he'd be here…. He can't leave me here to do this alone!

"We'll bring him in as soon as he gets here, now push!" The doctor's voice was firm. I nodded, pushing as hard as I could. It burned, and flashes of light went off before my eyes.

Tron dashed in. "Oh god, Cassie!" He stood by my side, squeezing my hand. "I'm so sorry…"

I cut him off. "SHUT UP!" He shut his mouth and held my hand tightly. I gasped as another wave of pain hit me, and screamed. "OH GOD!" I squeezed Tron's hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Cassie!" He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than me. "It'll be okay."

I screamed again, feeling pain wrack my body. I couldn't do this, oh god, I can't do this! "Tron, I need you here!" I whimpered as the pain continued. "I need you."

Tron squeezed my hand, looking straight at me. His blue eyes met my own. "I'm always here, Cassie. Always."

I shot up out of bed, panting. Sweat beaded on my forehead. The blankets fell around my body as I blinked, looking around. My eyes refocused and I realized I was still in bed.

In the Grid.

It was all a dream. Just a dream. Only a dream.

I rocked back and forth, crying. I so wished it was real…

If only it was.

**Alright. Please don't kill me!**

**Any questions, put them in the review.**

**Review.**

**Don't kill me.**

**Review.  
**


	47. And We'll All Float On Alright

**You guys are soooo lucky I'm updating! I'm at my Dad's, so no time to really write... I've been RPing during homework and sleep people! Usually I wait till I have another chapter finished, but this time I'm just updating. :)**

**Disclaimer: No.**

_Cassie's POV_

It was rare for me to actually drive out to the Sea of Simulation, but for some reason, I did today. That dream shook me to the core. I had had dreams like this before, but never one that affected me this badly. Usually I just shook it off and continued with life. But this one… It just killed me inside.

I sighed, watching the water ripple. It used to be so calming for me, especially during my first month of captivity. But today, I just felt more agitated. The water just seemed so calm and relaxed... And perfect. I sat on the ground, head in my hands, feet dangling over the edge. I wanted to just fall off, and be drowned in the rippling waves below.

I wished I could scream my head off. But I couldn't. Whenever I went off like this, I knew that Rinzler usually sent a Guard or two to watch me. It was annoying. But it was necessary, he said. Everything he did, he always said it was a precautionary. For what though? I couldn't get out of here anyways!

I groaned, putting my head in my hands again. This is not what I needed. "I'd give anything to be home again," I murmured. "I miss home."

"But if you leave, I'll miss you." Rinzler's voice came from above my head. I tilted my head back, staring into his face. There was a pained expression on his face.

"I…" I sighed. I didn't know he would be here… I thought maybe a Guard was here. Not him.

"You wouldn't miss me, would you. You'd just miss the fact that I'm the twisted version of Tron and you wouldn't have him at all." His voice was hard. "I see the look in your eyes every single time."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. He had hit the sore spot.

"Whenever you talk to me, I can hear it!" He sat down next to me, grabbing my hands. "Am I not good enough for you, Cassie Flynn?"

"Rinzler…" I choked out his name. "I… I just don't… I just don't know anymore." I pulled my hands out of his. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to you, Rinzler. I really don't. I wish I could say something to make everything right." I put my hand over his. He pulled it away sharply.

"No." He stood. "It's alright Cassie." His voice was hurt. "It's alright."

I stood up. "Rinzler…" My voice cracked.

"Don't." He turned to get on his cycle. "I fooled myself. I actually thought you cared about me." He shook his head. "I guess I was wrong. You don't."

"I do!" I ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "I do." My voice dropped to a soft whimper.

He looked at me hopefully. "You really do?"

I nodded. "I really do, Rinzler." I cupped his cheek in my hand. "I really do."

Rinzler pulled me into a hug. "I was scared you didn't… I was so scared…" He buried his face in my hair. "You always seemed like you hated it here."

"I don't hate it here. I just miss home sometimes. Seeing Sam. Seeing Dad, Quorra, Alan…" I bit my lip sadly, tears welling in my eyes. "Eating real food. Swimming. Sitting in the sun on the tire swing with a glass of lemonade and a good book. I miss all of that."

"Maybe…" Rinzler hesitated. "Maybe every day, we could come out here. And you can just talk about it and I'll listen. Maybe it'll help you feel better…" He squeezed me tighter. "I just want you to be happy, Cassie. I'll do anything."

"I know." I tiptoed up and kissed his nose. "Come on. Let's go back to our quarters." I pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"Nah. How about we stay here? You can talk." He smiled and started to pull me back to the cliff area. "Why don't you tell me about…"

"I can tell you about my adoptive parents." I smiled thinly. He nodded.

"That sounds like a good place to start." Rinzler smiled and pulled me to the edge, sitting down and dangling his feet over the cliff. I joined him.

"Well, let's start with Mama. She was beautiful. Her name was Wendla Moritz. She had a lot of curly red hair, and bright green eyes."

"What kind of green?" Rinzler smiled weakly. I knew he was still a bit sore.

"Um, like…" I paused. "Like the green circuits in the End of Line Club." I couldn't think of anything else to describe it.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Mama was really sweet and kind. She loved cooking too. Her lasagna was the best." My mouth watered, thinking of it.

"Wow. It must've been good, if you remember it." He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Papa next. Liir Brown. He had really messy black hair, like… This black." I pointed at my suit. "He had really dark blue eyes. He was really funny and loud and silly." I leaned against his shoulder. "We used to always go places."

"Like where?" He looked down at me.

"Ooh! Once, we went to the snow. It was wonderful! But it was freezing cold. I was… Um…" I thought for a minute. "I was five. I think."

"You must've been a cute kid." He smirked at me.

"Ugh, ugly." I shook my head. "My hair was always a friz." I grumbled a little.

"I think it looks cute on you." He smiled and ruffled my hair. I grumbled and pushed his hand away.

"I was a pretty unattractive teenager, too." I sighed unhappily. "Acne, glasses, braces, my clothes were rumpled…" I looked down at my wrists. "My problem."

He rubbed my wrist. I winced, and he caught my eye. "Cassie… Please… You aren't… Did you start again?"

I looked away. "I was upset, alright?" I put my head in my hands.

"About what?" He sounded worried. "Cassie, tell me!"

"I can't!" I started crying into my hands. "I just can't."

"I thought you said you cared." He was hurt again.

"I do." I looked at him with watery eyes. "God, Rinzler…"

"If you care about me, you have to tell me what's wrong. So I can be there for you." He pulled me into a one armed hug. "I want to be there for you."

"Fine. You want to know?" I looked at him, hard. "I found out I miscarried."

His mouth dropped, and he stared at me. "Cassie… You… You were pregnant?" There was pure disbelief in his voice.

"Yes." I tried to keep my voice steady. "About four months ago." I clenched my fists.

"Is that why you were so moody?" Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. A sad sigh escaped my mouth. "About a week ago…"

"Yeah?" The pain was back in his voice.

"I felt like something was wrong." I looked down. "And I went to go see if there was anything wrong." I looked back up at Rinzler. "And I found out I lost it." I sniffled.

"Cassie…" He hugged me again. "We'll try again. I promise."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead. "Come on, we better get back."

"Alright." I stood up with him. I walked over to my cycle and threw my leg over. "Race you back?"

He laughed. "Bring it on!" I took off, laughing.

I beat him there. I hadn't seen him fume like that for months. "You took off before me!" he accused.

"You're supposed to catch up." I put a hand on my hip and smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." He grabbed me and pulled me to his side, growling in my ear a little. I shuddered.

"Stop that." I pushed him lightly. "It makes me feel weird."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." He snickered. "It's funny watching you squirm, Cassie."

"Well, it's not funny to me." I rolled my eyes again. "I don't feel like heading back yet."

"End of Line?" He sounded like something was bothering him.

"End of Line." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the club.

"So…" He looked over at me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a look. "Are you asking because I brought up the baby or just wondering?"

"Um. Both?" He smiled weakly. I sent him a death glare, and he sighed. "Because you brought up the miscarriage. Cassie…"

I put a hand on his shoulder as we stepped into the elevator. "Don't worry about it, Rinzler. It'll work out." I sighed. "Somehow, this'll all work out."

**So? Like it? Is it okay?**

**Review please! if you have any ideas, put them in a review or PM and I might include it! :)**

**Anyways, yes I'm using this as shameless advertising! I started a new crossover RP called A Different Tune, it's a Tron/Glee/Percy Jackson/Push roleplay! You don't need to know everything about the four series, hell if you know one, that's fine! :D**

**More shameless advertising: I made a new crossover! it's called Bright Lights, and it's another Tron/Glee crossover. I'd really appreciarte if you guys took a look at it! :)**

**Thanks! review! :D**


	48. I'm Not

**Alright, so a couple of super short chappies are heading your way while I work on the long ones. -.-***

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine.  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I downed another drink, giggling and leaning on Rinzler. He laughed, wrapping an arm around me. "You are totally drunk, Cassie."

"Damn freaking right I am!" I hiccupped.

"Come on, we'll go back to our quarters. You need to sleep." He sounded worried.

"Fine, fine." I stood up, wobbling. Rinzler grabbed my arm. "I can drive, I'll be fine!"

"No, we'll walk." He guided me into the elevator and started walking with me as soon as we got out. "I don't want you to get hurt, Cassie."

"I'll be okay," I drawled drunkenly as he led me into the bedroom. "Really!" I complained as I lay down.

"Sure." He climbed in next to me, and I snuggled nearer to him. He put an arm over me. "Night, Cassie."

I smiled, reaching down. He sighed. "What, Rinzler? I can't have a little fun?"

"It's not what you want, Cass. You're drunk." He pulled away from me.

"How would you know? We had sex almost every day before!"

"Before you started to push me away, Cassie." He sounded hurt.

"But I'm trying to pull you back!" I whined. He hesitated.

"I can't take advantage of you. You're drunk." He sounded sad about it.

"I don't care!" I sat up, staring at him angrily. The haze of irritation broke through the cloud of drunkenness. "I am hurting, Rinzler. I need something."

"I'm not a drug, Cassie." He looked pissed.

"Like I care!" I cried, dropping back to the bed and kissing him roughly. He tried to push me off, but he gave in, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Damn you Cassie!"

**Ah, love. Ain't it great!**

**Review!  
**


	49. Not Kidding

**Blah blah blah... :D I have a surprise for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!  
**

_Cassie's POV_

I whimpered in pain the next morning. Rinzler couldn't help smirking at me. "Told you so, Cassie."

"You were so rough last night…" I complained. It felt like there was a rock.

"You said to be." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but help me up." I stuck my hand out to him. He grabbed it and started to pull me to my feet. I winced slightly. "Thanks," I murmured as I went to clean myself off.

He followed me, standing in the doorway and leaning against the wall. "You know, you're funny when you're drunk."

"I understand that." I winced as I washed myself off.

Rinzler laughed quietly. "You look like you need help." He walked over to the shower, derezzing his suit and getting in with me. He started to wash my back off.

"Thanks." I savored the warm water running over me. I turned to smile at Rinzler. He grinned. "It feels good in here."

"It does." He pulled me into a hug. I laughed, pulling away to finish washing. He raised an eyebrow. "Cassie…"

"What? I need to get clean." I snickered a bit at the silence I was answered with. "What?"

"I'm still a bit… err…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh really now?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." I pulled him to me, wrapping one leg around his waist. I snickered. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"I don't kid about this, Cassie," he said before pushing me against the wall and smashing his lips against mine.

When we finally stumbled out of the bathroom, we collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms. I sighed. "I always do this."

"I know. I'm sorry." He turned his head to look at me, apologetic.

"It's fine." I smiled weakly. "Now I'm just tired."

"Same here. Night!" He smiled, starting to doze off again.

***humming* review please!**


	50. Expectations

**Alrighty guys... Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, it isn't mine.  
**

_Four months later_

_Cassie's POV_

I lay in bed quietly. Rinzler had left; another errand for Clu. Oddly enough, I was starting to get along with Clu. How weird was that?

Rolling out of bed, I stood up, shakily. I felt the nausea starting, so I headed to the bathroom, bending over the toilet seat and puking hysterically. Straightening up, I rinsed out my mouth of the bile. It was getting worse. I stumbled out of the bathroom, heading straight to the repurposing facility. They had 'medics' in there, programs that made sure the repurposed programs were functional. They were the ones that helped me find out if I was pregnant or not last time.

The doors opened and I stepped in, looking around. A friend of mine, Elle, noticed me and walked over. Her black hair covered one of her blue eyes. "Cassie! What are you doing here?"

"I haven't been feeling well, Elle." I managed to convey everything through just that. She nodded.

"Come on, Rava is around here somewhere." She took my hand and pulled me deeper into the facility. I avoided looking at the rectifiers. It bothered me immensely. "You know Rinzler is here today, right?"

"Really? I thought he was in the Outlands." I frowned. Why would he have reason to lie to me?

"No, he is here. See?" Elle pointed downwards and I looked through the window. He WAS here. I was so pissed off.

"He's busted after this." My eyebrows furrowed.

"I could retrieve him if you wish so he can be there?" She sounded like she was asking me. Not stating something.

"Drag him up here. And tell him he's dead meat." I went into one of the operation rooms and sat on the bed.

Rava walked in, and beamed when he saw me. "Cassie! You're back, how are you?"

I laughed. "I feel sick again…"

"Oh. Alright then." He walked over to an equipment table. The door slid open, revealing Elle and Rinzler. Rinzler looked at me sheepishly as I glared.

"Hello Rinzler." My voice was sharp.

"Cassie…" He sounded apologetic.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as Rava started the examination.

"What are you doing here, Cass?" He grabbed my hand.

"Getting checked out." I snickered, tucking my hair behind my ear. Rava went back to the observation table. "So?"

He turned to smile at me. "I took the scans needed. Congratulations. You're expecting."

**Review!**


End file.
